Before we say I do
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Sequel to The One for me, Chapter 11 is up! Orihime meets a new guy. Likewise, Ichigo's 21st birthday party is near. When given the invitation to Ichigo's birthday party, will Orihime accept it and face Ichigo again after so many years?
1. Prologue

**Before we say I do**

Author's note: Hello all, I am back again! This is a sequel to my story The One for Me, so read Choice and that first before reading this. I thought about it, it's a bit rush to jump from just started dating to marriage, so this is mainly around the time from just started to before they get married. So, hope you all will bear with me and enjoy my story. Please Read and Review, Thank you all.

* * *

Prologue

2 years after The One for Me

Ichigo sighed and turned to look at his reflection. He studied himself, it was his 18th birthday today. And he's attending a very important ceremony… He sighed and wondered what everyone was doing outside… He was told to wait for Kira to come and escort him.

He sighed and started pacing the room. He looked down at Zangetsu, who is now a plain looking sword. Zangetsu has changed form to look like a normal soul slayer. So, he has to release it if he wants Zangetsu to go to its Shikai form. He picked it up and looked at it.

" We made it, Zangetsu." He whispered.

There was a knock and Kira slide the door open. He bowed and Ichigo took Zangetsu. Kira walked behind Ichigo as they walked towards the main ceremony hall. Ichigo was nervous but he tried not to show it. After all, he had already made up his mind.

* * *

Rukia noticed that Orihime looked upset. Rukia took her hand and squeezed it to get her attention.

" It's okay, Inoue." She whispered.

Orihime regarded Rukia was sad eyes. Rukia nodded again to assure her. Orihime finally forced a smile, before turning her attention back to the stage. Someone started cheering and soon the whole crowd was cheering. Rukia and Orihime saw Ichigo coming in with Kira behind him. All of them were attending the Promotion Ceremony held in Soul Society. (Yes, Orihime has a shinigami form now, except she still doesn't have a sword.)

Orihime stared down at the floor.

* * *

Shigekuni Yamamotogenryusai, the captain of the first division, the old man knocked his walking stick against the floor to get everyone to quiet down. All the other captains have already assembled.

" Today, we are here to witness the promotion of Kurosaki Ichigo. From a stand-in Shinigami, he has proved his worth by reaching Bankai in only three days. And he is also the one who have defeated Aizen. Hence, after discussing with all of the Captains…"

He looked at a Shinigami who immediately unrolled a scroll and started announcing.

" Ten captains have voted and Kurosaki Ichigo received 10 votes out of 10. Hence all Captain have agreed to allow Kurosaki Ichigo to be promoted to Captain of the Third Division." The Shinigami announced.

" Indeed." Shigekuni then turned to look at Ichigo.

" Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, wish to become the Captain of the Third Division? Are you willing to give up everything to have?" He asked.

Everyone was silent, waiting for Ichigo to give his answer.

" I…"

Ichigo scanned the crowd, trying to look for Orihime. But he couldn't found her, he only saw millions pairs of eyes staring at him eagerly.

_You asked yourself, Ichigo. And you agreed… Even dad said that he would support me… But Inoue…_ He thought to himself.

" Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He asked again.

It was now or never… his only chance.

" I do, I wish to become the Captain of the Third Division." He told everyone, loud and clear.

* * *

Tears started running down from her eyes. No, this can't be happening… Ichigo had to give up the human world to be a Captain… Of course he could still visit at times…. But… it wasn't going to be enough. His decision also meant that their relationship had ended.

No… Orihime looked down at the floor. Rukia squeezed her hand again.

* * *

Everyone cheered as Ichigo put on the Captain's white robe.

" Congratulations, Captain Kurosaki." Kira told him.

" Looks like we will be working closely from now on." He told Kira.

He held out his hand. Kira smiled and they shook their hands. That was when he turned and saw Orihime running out of the crowd.

" Ichi…" Renji trailed off immediately as Byakuya was eyeing him.

" Captain Kurosaki, don't you have something you need to do?" Renji asked.

Ichigo watched Orihime running away.

" No… there's nothing I need to do." He whispered and walked off.

Renji and Kira exchanged sad looks.

" Poor Inoue." Rukia whispered, joining them.

" Yeah, poor Orihime." Renji whispered.

The three of them watched Orihime running away and then they turned to see Ichigo walking off to where the rest of the captains were standing.

Is this the end? Rukia rested her head on Renji's shoulder as Kira left to join Matsumoto.

" 2 years… and I thought their relationship was more than this." Rukia whispered.

" Who knew? I thought he really loves her… looks like their love is not enough to overcome this…" Renji whispered.

* * *

Author's note: Don't worry, readers. They won't really break. After all the title is Before we say I do, so in the end the two of them will get married. But now, this is an obstacle for them. Do support this story, and see how I will bring them together again. Please read and review. Thank you all. 


	2. What we once were

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 1: What we once were**

Author's note: Thank you all for supporting my new story. This story is going to be a series, and not a one-shot. Anyway, I do hope that you all enjoyed reading it even though it pains me to make them break up, I do hope it doesn't make you depressed as well. Please Read and Review, thank you!

**_You are warned, if you do not like the idea of Ichigo and Inoue breaking up, Please do not read this chapter. _**

* * *

She lost something, something… that was most important to her… She lost Ichigo… All of him, it wasn't just his soul, it was his heart… She lost the man she had been with for so long… The man that she had fallen in love with, ever since she was 15. 

_No… this can't be happening… It must be a bad dream… I'm sure that if I wake up, I will find that everything was a dream… I want to… I want to believe that all of this is a dream… That if I wake up tomorrow, I would see Ichigo smiling at me again… That he would still be here… with me…_

Orihime only knew that she had to keep on running, even though it was raining heavily… If she stops, she would start thinking about Ichigo again…

* * *

1 month later, 

As usual, it was raining heavily in Soul Society. Ichigo hated getting soak by the rain, but he had no choice. The people in his division are too weak.

" What's the timing?" He asked Kira.

Kira looked confused at the stopwatch.

" Er… Captain Kurosaki, I believe it says 5 minutes 30 seconds." Kira reported.

Ichigo's hand was on the handle of Zangetsu.

" Wait, I think it's 2 minutes 30 seconds." Kira told him.

Kira was trying to save the Shinigamis who have been in Ichigo's intensive training for a month now. There are improvements but… he was just forcing them a little too hard.

Ichigo frowned at Kira and looked at the stopwatch.

" Down 50." He shouted.

Kira sighed and started doing push-ups.

" Knuckle." Ichigo said in a flat tone.

Kira gritted his teeth in vain as he did the knuckle push-ups.

" 5…6…"

" I cannot hear you! Louder. And what are you all doing?! Get back to training!" Ichigo shouted.

Kira suddenly wished that Ichigo wasn't their captain. Ichigo couldn't stand it. They were too lazy and too weak… It must be because Gin left for so long that eventually everyone started slacking. He had to train them to get them to prepare for intruders or field assignments.

" Captain!"

Ichigo turned to see someone running over, he knelt down and handled him a scroll. He took it and unrolled it.

* * *

Renji winced as he watched the Shinigamis of the third division do their intensive training. Ichigo came out to meet him at the gate. 

" Yo, Ichigo." He told him.

" What's up?" Ichigo asked.

" Nothing much… Don't you remember? The wedding preparations…" He hinted.

" Oh that… I almost forgot…" Ichigo then excused himself.

Renji watched as he called all the Shinigamis to attention.

" Take a break. I won't be back so soon. Kira will take over my duties for a while." Ichigo announced.

" How long will you be gone, Captain?" Kira asked.

" Two days." He whispered.

After he left with Renji, they heard the cheering and the roar of happiness behind them.

" Looks like they don't really like you." Renji commented.

" It doesn't matter. They will get used to it, soon enough." Ichigo told him.

* * *

Rukia was angry, no… she was fuming mad. 

" What took you so long?" She asked as she hit Renji in the head.

She can't hit Ichigo, since Ichigo is now high ranked. She turned to hitting Renji instead.

" Ouch." Renji exclaimed.

" I was busy." Ichigo told her.

Rukia gave him a suspicious look. Then she looked at Renji then at Ichigo.

" I invited Inoue, since she is my maid or honor." Rukia told him.

Renji and Rukia were taken back by Ichigo's calm expression. He wasn't showing shock ness or sadness.

" Sure." He told her and walked first.

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks before following him. This was going to be a tough day.

* * *

It was raining heavily in the human world as well… But that wasn't the main point. Today, Rukia was going to choose her wedding gown. Orihime smiled happily thinking how happy and beautiful Rukia would look in a wedding gown. Renji would be coming too… Her station came to view. 

_Won't want to make a bride- to-be late…_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Rukia kept checking her watch; Renji kept on looking at the dark clouds. And Ichigo? He was bored looking at the two of them. Then he heard footsteps that were made when one steps into a puddle of water. 

" There she is!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly and started waving her hand.

Ichigo looked at where Rukia was looking at. He saw a figure holding an umbrella and she slowly came into view.

" Sorry I'm late, Rukia-san."

Renji watched Ichigo; he wasn't showing any sign of sadness or guilt when he saw Orihime. He then turned to see Orihime.

" I went to the train station late." Inoue told Rukia.

" That's okay. We just got here, right, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo felt everyone look at him. He saw Orihime's eyes widened in shock. She dropped her umbrella…

" Kuro…kurosaki…kun?" Inoue stammered.

She started taking a step back like she couldn't believe that Ichigo was there.

" Inoue, I know I lied to you. But he is Renji's best man. And you are my maid of honor… So… can we just get it over with?" Rukia asked, trying to make Orihime calm down.

" Right…" Inoue whispered.

Renji led Ichigo into the store first while Rukia went to join the still shocked Orihime.

" I'm really sorry Inoue… But I felt that maybe you two should talk it over..." Rukia whispered.

" It's okay, Rukia… I…I'm alright." She whispered.

Both of them went into the shop. The shop attendant greeted them and she separated the males from the females. So that they can choose the gown or suit they wanted to try on. Orihime's thoughts about Ichigo left her as soon as she saw the wedding gowns.

Rukia tried a few and Orihime gave her suggestions. Finally, Rukia and Orihime decided on one and the shop attendant pulled open the curtains so that they could join the males. They found a rather angry Renji with a rather bored looking Ichigo.

" This bow tie is so hard to tie…" Renji complained.

" Choose a tie then." Ichigo replied flatly.

" What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

The males looked up to see Rukia descend down the stairs to the first floor. Orihime was behind her.

" Wow, Rukia… you look stunning." Renji told her.

" Thank you." Rukia told him and blushed slightly.

" Are you satisfied with the tuxedo, sir?" The shop attendant asked Renji.

" Can I swap the bow for a tie?" Renji asked.

" Yes, you can."

Ichigo picked up a white tie and handled it to Renji. As Renji was tying his tie, Ichigo took time to look at Rukia.

" Ichigo, what do you think?" Rukia asked him.

" It suits you well." He told her.

" Really? What about you, Inoue?" Rukia asked.

" Didn't I already tell you my answer?" Orihime asked and smiled.

Rukia stared at her reflection again.

" What's the price?" Rukia asked.

* * *

In the end, Renji and Rukia have decided on their wedding outfits. And the shopkeeper totaled the sum up and it was so expensive that Renji and Rukia gapped. Orihime looked at Ichigo who sighed and flashed his credit card. 

" Since when do you have a credit card?" Rukia asked.

" Since I was 16 and when the clinic was doing so well that it became a hospital." Ichigo told her.

" I almost forgot that your family clinic had transformed into a hospital." Renji told him.

" Inoue, are you sure you don't want to purchase a gown?" Rukia asked.

" I'm sure… After all I don't need to purchase one. I will just rent one." She told her.

" Are you sure? Ichigo can afford it." Rukia told her.

" I'm sure. Besides, it's not very nice to ask someone to pay for me." Inoue told them.

" I don't mind." Ichigo told her.

Orihime stared at him.

" I really don't mind." Ichigo whispered.

Their eyes met for a while before Orihime walked away to join Rukia.

* * *

After that, they exited the shop. 

" So, where do you think we should go for dinner?" Rukia asked.

She looked at Renji then tried to hint something to him.

" There's this restaurant nearby. I heard that it sells excellent grilled fish." Renji told her.

" Sounds good, so let's go there then." Rukia told him.

Rukia and Renji hold hands as they turned to walk away. Orihime was going to follow them when Renji stopped her.

" I'm sorry Orihime-san. But I forgot to mention that it only allows entry to couples. Unless…"

Renji was looking at Ichigo, who obviously was as slow as ever. He didn't even notice that everyone was looking at him.

" Ahem." Rukia cleared her throat.

Ichigo turned to look at them. Three pairs of eyes stared back at him.

" What?" He asked.

" I get it. Why don't we go our own ways from here?" Orihime asked.

Renji pulled Orihime aside.

" Don't miss this good opportunity. And make sure he doesn't return to Soul society, the poor shinigamis need their rest." Renji whispered.

Orihime was surprised by what he said but nevertheless, she waved goodbye as Rukia and Renji left. She turned her attention back on Ichigo… 1 month… and now it felt like he was no longer here… Ichigo turned to leave as well.

" Kurosaki-kun." She called out.

He stopped and looked at her.

" Can we have a talk?" She whispered.

Ichigo looked at the rain.

" Over dinner?" She asked.

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

So there they were, walking side by side like they used to. Since Ichigo didn't bring his umbrella, they had to share. And honestly, Orihime felt even worse knowing how close they were to one another. It made her heart beat faster, but it just wasn't the same… was it? 

They stopped at a traffic light.

" How's your job?" She asked.

" Fine." Came his short answer.

" Have you visited your family?" Inoue asked.

" No, not yet." He whispered.

They watched as cars sped past them.

" Are you used to your life there?" She asked.

" Not exactly, but it's getting better lately. They lack the technology." Ichigo told her.

" Do you plan to bring in our technology into their world?" Inoue asked.

" I do and I already did. I brought over the pen and all of them were surprised by it. It took time for them to switch to using pens, but the captain of the first division liked using it so… He kind of forced everyone to change into using pens." He told her.

" I have a feeling you brought the pen over because you couldn't write using their brushes, right?" She asked.

" Right." He told her.

Orihime smiled a little and then they crossed the road. Orihime looked at Ichigo… He seemed to have changed a lot during this one month…

_The Ichigo I once knew often messed up and gave an impression that he was slow and blur. But now… the impression that he's giving me… is that he is a cool person who doesn't like to talk much… _Orihime thought to herself as she walked beside him.

But then… her heart… Her hand touched the place where her heart was. Her heart seems to be telling her that it is the same Ichigo, no matter how different he was now… She closed her eyes and looked away, like she used to do. She… no longer knew him…

Ichigo noticed that Orihime wasn't walking beside him; he turned to see her standing in the middle of the road. Her eyes were closed… She looked distracted and upset. That's when he noticed that the pedestrian light flashes red, signaling that it was going to be a green light for the cars soon.

Before he could respond, he saw cars speeding over towards them from faraway.

" Inoue!" He shouted.

Orihime opened her eyes and she couldn't find Ichigo anywhere. That's when a car horn sounded and it distracted her. She turned and saw how close the car was to her. And how bright the lights suddenly were… She was shocked and stunned… she didn't know how to react… Her brain wasn't pushing her legs to walk away.

* * *

He didn't care about getting wet anymore. He threw down the umbrella and used flash jump. The car was going to hit Orihime… Time slowed. Orihime's eyes widened in shock when she saw that the car speeding towards her. Ichigo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and suddenly grabbed her. The next second, the car sped past fast like nothing happened. A crowd had gathered to witness the accident, some just wanted to know what's causing the commotion. 

Ichigo coughed and panted for breath… He had never…_never_ flash jump so fast before… in his normal human body… God… his brain felt like bursting. He turned and looked at the person who was lying on the floor beside him. She seemed unconscious. Ichigo noticed that a crowd had gathered around them. So he tried to wake her up.

" Inoue, can you hear me?" He asked.

Orihime lied there motionless. Ichigo looked around; maybe she got into her Shinigami form… But she wasn't anywhere, near him. He frowned and tried to remember what happened. He had grabbed her hand and pull her towards him before he flash jump again. Somehow, the rain wasn't the issue anymore.

" Sir, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?" Someone asked.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime. He pondered over what he should say. Suddenly, Orihime coughed and she slowly opened her eyes.

" Inoue, are you alright?" He asked her.

" I'm fine… I just feel… a little dizzy." Inoue whispered.

She then turned to look at Ichigo. He saved her…

" What happened?" She asked.

" Well… it's a long story." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

Having almost been dead, Orihime no longer felt like dining. So Ichigo volunteered to walk her home. 

" I'm surprised that you would save me." Inoue told him suddenly.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

" I mean… I thought that you hated me." She whispered.

" Even if I do hate you, Inoue. I will still save you." He told her.

" Why?" She asked.

" I don't have an answer for that question but I know that hatred has nothing to do with one's life and death." He told her.

For that spilt second, she felt as if she was talking to the Ichigo she once knew.

" Do you need to have a reason to save someone?" He asked her.

Orihime stared at him with sad eyes.

" You don't have to…" She whispered.

" Looks like this is where our talk have to end." He told her.

She noticed that they were standing outside her gate.

" Goodbye." He told her and turned to leave.

Orihime watched him walk away from her. _He's not the Ichigo you once knew… He's just… too far away… from me… He's… still Ichigo…_

" Kurosaki-kun!" She shouted.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to look at her. Orihime knew that if she didn't tell him how she felt, she would never be able to… She ran over and hugged him from behind.

" I love you, Ichigo." She whispered.

Ichigo looked shocked, but he wasn't responding.

" I know that you chose to be a captain over me. But… I don't mind, Ichigo. I don't mind having a long distanced relationship with you. I love you and I just… can't live on like this…" She cried out.

" I… can't live on knowing that we are no longer a couple. And I can't live… on pretending… that I have gotten over you… I can't stop… I just can't stop thinking about you, I just can't stop loving you." She told him and started to cry.

" So please, stay, stay with me… Don't leave me…behind… Don't leave me here, Ichigo." She whispered.

Ichigo felt Orihime's hands around him tightened. Soon it started to rain very heavily… The sound of the rain drops were drowning her sobs…

_You… chose being a captain over her… So… now… you have to let her go… _

Ichigo pulled her hand away and managed to free himself from her. Orihime stared at him sadly.

" Inoue… find yourself a better man. Someone, someone who can love you better than I do. Get married and have the 10 children that you have always wanted." He told her.

And with that, he pushed her back and turned to walk away. Orihime stood there shocked to see him leave. _No… this can't be happing to me…_Inoue thought to herself.

" I love you Ichigo. I will wait forever for you!" She shouted.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks… He hated this, but he had to do something… Something to make her forget about him… If he leaves now, she will still continue to wait for her. No, he didn't want that.

He won't be returning to the human world. He would only be wasting her time… His hands clenched and he walked back.

Orihime was surprised to see him walk back. She ran over and hugged him. This time, he returned the hug.

" I…love you too, Inoue." He whispered.

_Am I dreaming?_ Orihime thought to herself. Ichigo broke the hug and he kissed her on her lips. They shared a very long kiss under the rain.

" Forget me, Inoue. Including your love for me." He whispered after breaking the kiss.

" What are you talking about?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo didn't answer; he kissed her on her forehead.

" I love you Inoue, I really do." He whispered and closed his eyes.

" Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

With that, he casted a magic spell. He saw Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she flew back and hit the floor.

" Ichigo…" She cried out.

" Forget me." He whispered.

The spell was complete and Orihime's eyes were closing.

" Goodbye, Inoue." Ichigo whispered.

As much as it pained him… he had no choice… He looked away, knowing that casting the memory spell on her was the best choice. By wiping out every memory she had of him, she will no longer remember him. It was the only way for her to get on with her life. But why? Why does his heart feel like it was breaking into half? What if he regrets casting the spell in the future?

He looked at the unconscious Orihime on the ground. No, even if he regrets it, it would be something he has to bear for what he did… He would bear all of the consequences…

* * *

After carrying Orihime back to her house, he left. Knowing that this was truly the end. He slowly made his way home to meet his family. 

Meanwhile, someone was watching Ichigo from far…

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Don't be mad at me readers. This is just a very big obstacle that they will have to go through. Yes, in the end they will still end up together. But it would take time for Inoue to regain her memory.

Please read and review, thank you.


	3. 5 weeks ago

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 2: 5 weeks ago**

Author's note: It seems that a lot of you are confused as to why Ichigo chose to be a captain and why he chose to be a captain over Inoue. So, I'm writing this chapter to explain what really happened. Well, I won't spoil the plot for now. Please read and review.

* * *

5 weeks ago, (before Ichigo became a captain)

" There are so many things to prepare." Inoue told Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the long list she was holding.

" It's Rukia's wedding, not yours." Ichigo reminded her.

" I know, but I have to help her. And since she's holding her wedding in two places, there's a lot of things to prepare."

Ichigo took the list out of her hand and folded it.

" Kuro…"

" Ichigo." He reminded her.

" Ichigo, what are you doing?" Inoue asked.

" Getting your attention." Ichigo told her.

Orihime smiled and then Ichigo kissed her. After that, Ichigo held her hand.

" Come, we won't want to be late."

Orihime nodded and they walked towards his house.

" You seem happy today." Inoue told him.

" Of course, it's not everyday my girlfriend joins my family for dinner." Ichigo told her.

Orihime always liked the way he calls her as his girlfriend. She smiled at him and both of them continued walking home. Yet, none of them knew that they were being watched.

* * *

Ichigo suddenly felt a presence near him. He turned and looked at the lamppost near him.

" You can come out now."

Orihime watched as Captain Hitsugaya appeared. He was standing on the lamppost.

" Captain Hitsugaya?" Inoue asked.

" I am surprised that you noticed me." Hitsugaya told them.

" What's up?" Ichigo asked.

" I have a message from the First Division." He told them.

Ichigo looked at Orihime.

" It's for you, Ichigo. I would like to speak to you, in private." He told them.

Orihime nodded and left first. Captain Hitsugaya jumped off the lamppost and looked at Ichigo.

" What's the message?" He asked.

Captain Hitsugaya took out a scroll and unrolled it.

" I am pleased to inform you that Kurosaki Ichigo has been nominated for a promotion." He read out.

" A promotion?" Ichigo asked.

" To a Captain."

Ichigo gapped.

" Of the third Division." Hitsugaya added.

" Captain? ME?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes. The remaining captains are the ones who nominated, including me." He told him.

" Why?"

" You are well aware of the Aizen incident. Soul Society lost 3 Captains, it's only right we start finding another 3 new Captains." Hitsugaya told him.

" Aren't Vice- captains supposed to be promoted instead?" He asked.

" Only if they have reached Bankai." Hitsugaya informed him.

" That means…"

" Kira cannot be promoted due to the fact that he has not reached a Bankai yet. And you fit all of the requirements. You have a Bankai, you have enough experience…"

" Wait, I don't have that much spiritual power." Ichigo told him.

" You do have it, it runs in your blood. I believe you know what I am talking about. Just that you haven't learnt to control it well." He told him.

Ichigo was shocked, he had found out about his father… But… him as a Captain?!

" You have one week to decide." He told him.

" Wait, Zangetsu does not have a sealed form."

Hitsugaya regarded him.

" Didn't you notice, how unsteady Zangetsu has become?" He asked.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Zangetsu keeps on releasing attacks on its own.

" Zangetsu is worried that you would leave it behind."

" Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked.

" Because your power is too much for Zangetsu to take. By sealing it, it will increase Zangetsu's power as it can channel its power into its other forms instead of maintaining the Shikai form 24 hours per day."

" What if I choose not to be a captain?" He asked.

" Zangetsu may break." He told him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" You have been using it for so long now, I'm sure you know it better than I do. When a soul of the blade breaks, it cannot be mend back." He told him.

He turned to walk away.

" Consider what I told you. Maybe you should discuss this over with your father." Hitsugaya told him.

Ichigo watched as Captain Hitsugaya disappeared.

* * *

Orihime was worried when she saw how troubled Ichigo looked when he came into the house. Isshin noticed as well. After dinner, Orihime approached Ichigo.

" Is something wrong?" she asked.

" Toshiro told me that I was nominated to be a captain." He whispered.

" A captain?" Inoue asked.

He nodded and watched Yuzu and Karin leave the kitchen.

" Isn't that a good thing?" Inoue asked.

" I don't know… I just have a bad feeling…" He whispered.

Orihime touched his hand.

" Ichigo, Orihime, can you two join me for a while?" Isshin asked.

They sat down in the living room.

" Captain Hitsugaya sent a black butterfly to pass me the message." Isshin told him.

Ichigo looked at the ground.

" Let me tell you son, if you choose to be a Captain, you will have to give up the human world."

Ichigo and Orihime looked shocked at this news.

" You won't be able to return to the human world as and when you like it. You have to fulfill all your duties as a Captain and answer all calls from the First Division and attend meetings. It may seem like an easy job but it's not. You still have to look after everyone in your division." Isshin told him.

Orihime held Ichigo's hand.

" What about Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

" Your sword will gain more power if you become a captain. But… is it worth it, to give up everything here just for a position?" He asked.

Ichigo looked at Orihime.

" She cannot go with you." Isshin told him.

" Kurosaki-san." Inoue whispered.

" Why not?" Ichigo asked.

" Even though she has a Shinigami form, she may not be able to see you everyday due to rank difference. And plus, Orihime has her life here. She belongs here." He told him.

" I want to go… with him." Inoue whispered.

Orihime's grip around Ichigo's hand tightened.

" If Ichigo does agree to become a Captain, he will have to give up you as well."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" You know how strict the rules are, love is practically forbidden. You two… won't be able to be together." He told them.

" What if he rejects the offer?" Inoue asked.

Isshin looked at Ichigo.

" You will still be a part time Shinigami, but you may lose your blade. Other than that, you life will still be normal." Isshin told him.

" What if it was you, dad. Will you agree?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin sighed and looked at his son.

" I was offered the same thing, but I declined the offer."

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

" For love." Isshin whispered and looked at the poster of Masaki.

Ichigo didn't know what to say.

" But then, I lost a good friend of mine." He told them sadly.

" Your sword?" Ichigo asked.

" The spirit of my sword died… then it took me years before I found another one, which is the one I am using now." He told him.

Isshin then sighed.

" Once a Shinigami loses his blade, he has to stand on the sidelines. He can no longer fight, even if he has a lot of spiritual power." He told him.

Ichigo was shocked at this news. He will not be able to fight… to protect his family members, to protect his lover, to protect his friends… He won't be able to protect anyone…

" That's the time when I settled down and started becoming a real human. Get a job, start a family and bring them up…" Isshin trailed off.

" Did you regret it?" Ichigo asked.

" I did, when I lost my blade, I saw many deaths before me as I couldn't protect them from even the smallest hollow." Isshin told him sadly.

" Mum…"

" Yes, that was the worst example. I couldn't even save her." Isshin whispered.

Ichigo's grip around Orihime's hand tightened.

" But then, if I did choose to become a Captain, you won't be here. So will Yuzu and Karin and maybe your mother will still be alive, having her own family. It's a lifetime commitment, you cannot resign halfway. You can only be replaced if you lose a fight in front of everyone in your division. Or, when you break the rules, just like Urahara." He whispered.

Ichigo didn't know what he should do… If he chooses to stay, he won't be able to protect everyone. And he will start to lose those around him… He can't let that happen. He don't want such a tragedy to happen again… To anyone… But if he took the offer, he will have to give up everything in the human world.

" Whatever you choose, I will support you, Son." Isshin told Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his father.

" I will understand." Isshin assured him.

* * *

Orihime knew how much Ichigo hated it when he couldn't fight to protect those close to him… She knew that he wouldn't want that to happen. She could almost foresee that he would choose to become a Captain…

But… she wanted to go with him… but she can't unless she dies…

_What am I thinking? I should think that he would reject the offer_. Orihime thought to herself.

" Inoue."

Orihime looked at Ichigo.

" I don't know what I should do."

He whispered, Orihime regarded him with sad eyes.

" It's okay, you still have a week to think about it." She whispered.

" I…"

Ichigo's hands clenched and he pulled her into his arms. Orihime was surprised, but she relaxes and hugged him back.

" I really don't want to choose any of them. I want to be like this, have a normal life and still be a part time shinigami. Grow up, have a job, get married and have a family." He whispered.

Orihime was surprised when she felt something wet on her shoulder. Ichigo was crying… It wasn't common that someone as strong as him would break down.

" Ichigo…" She whispered.

" I don't want to choose…" He cried out.

As much as it pained her to see him cry, she knew that he had too choose.

" Ichigo, I will support you, no matter what your decision is." She whispered.

" Inoue…"

Outside, a mysterious shadow that was sitting on a tree branch stood up and turned to leave…

* * *

Orihime told Rukia about it and Rukia pitied Ichigo for being put in such a tough spot. The rest of the days, Orihime tried to spend as much time as she can with Ichigo. It could be their last, so she wanted to remember it.

2 days before the deadline,

It was already night, Orihime knew that their days were limited if he chooses to be a captain… She found herself praying and wishing that he wouldn't choose to be a captain. She hated herself for being so selfish… But she really loves him and she didn't want to lose him… If only she could go with him if he chooses to be a captain.

" Inoue."

Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ichigo.

" I have been thinking about it for very long and I…"

Ichigo looked away and freed his hand.

" I think we… should break up." He told her.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock.

" Ichigo?" She asked.

" It's the best for both of us. We… we… can't go on like this. So…"

" You made up your mind?" She asked.

Ichigo looked away.

" Is that it? You are going to take the offer?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Why?" She asked.

" Because, I cannot live on knowing that hollows will attack the people who are close to me and that I don't have the power to protect them. I don't want to lose anyone… I don't want the same thing that happened to my father happen to me." He told her.

" So you are willing to give up everything here? Including us?" Inoue asked.

" I had no choice, even though I have to give up the human world, I will still be able to know that everyone is still alive out there. And that in times of danger, I can still save them." He told her.

" I… I want to go with you." She told him.

" You can't. I…don't want you to." He told her.

" Why?"

" Because it's dangerous in Soul Society, who knows what will happen next? I won't forgive myself if something happens to you." He told her.

" So you would rather leave me here? What if a hollow attacks me?" She asked him softly.

" My dad's around, Ishida and Chad are around. And when worse comes to worse, Urahara-san is around." He whispered.

" What's with the break up?" She asked.

" Since we are going our separate ways, why don't we just end it, right here, right now." He whispered.

Orihime felt like crying, she knew that he still loves her… But he did it so that she would give up on him.

" You are smart, Inoue… So please, work towards the dream job that you always wanted." He whispered.

" I wanted to be a housewife, how can I work towards that?" she asked.

" That's up to you to decide." He whispered.

" So you won't mind even if I marry Ishida?" She asked him.

" I don't, it's your life." He lied.

Orihime felt tears roll down from her eyes.

" I thought our love was stronger." She whispered.

" Apparently we were wrong…" He whispered.

" Ichigo…"

She hugged him and started crying, she didn't want their relationship to end. But how that his mind was made up…

" Inoue, please… don't make this harder for the both of us." He whispered.

Using his hand, he lifted her head up so that they were staring at each other.

" You are a beautiful woman, I'm sure there's someone better than me out there, waiting for you." He whispered.

" No, I don't want anyone else… I want you, Ichigo. I want you to be with me." She cried out as she shook her head.

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

Orihime pushed herself away from him. She stared at him and started taking a step back.

" No, this isn't happening. You aren't him." She told him.

" Inoue…"

Orihime turned and ran off in the other direction, she was crying as she was running. _This isn't happening… This isn't real… He didn't choose to take the offer…He didn't…_

Ichigo's heart was broken but he knew that he had to tell Orihime about his decision first. He made up his mind, that's why he's breaking up with Orihime. So that she would get on with her life and hopefully, get married with some other guy… Even though it wasn't going to be him… That's the part that saddened him. They just… can't be together…

Ichigo sighed and turned to walk home. The same mysterious shadow was still watching him, but he didn't seem to notice it.

* * *

Captain Hitsugaya came the next day to get his answer. With that, Ichigo handled over Zangetsu. Zangetsu was then sealed into a normal soul slayer form. Ichigo took his time to bid goodbye to all of his friends. He lied to some and said that he was going overseas to study abroad. He even visited his mother's grave, as well as Orihime's brother's grave.

" Looks like I'm not going to be able to look after her from now on. Maybe she will get on with her life after time passes." He told the tombstone.

He sighed and looked around.

" I'm going to be a captain soon." He whispered to himself.

He was nervous and scared about the life ahead… But he felt bad about what happened to him and Orihime… With that, he slowly made his way home. That's when he noticed that there was a shadow on a tree. He closed his eyes and looked again, the shadow wasn't there. _Probably a cat… _He thought to himself. He continued making his way home.

* * *

Author's note: This chapter is mainly explaining what happened before the Prologue. Hope all of you understand now, he chose to be a captain because he didn't want to lose the only way he knew how to protect everyone close to him.

If you think that the mysterious shadow/person that was watching Ichigo was Captain Hitsugaya, then you are wrong. Keep guessing.

Anyway, please read and review. I will be posting chapter 3 as soon as I can. Thank you for reading.


	4. Wedding

**Before We Say I Do **

**Chapter 3: Wedding**

Author's note: Thanks for all your reviews; this chapter will be about Rukia and Renji's wedding. I do hope that all of you will continue to support this story. I will try my best to update as soon as I can. Please read and Review, thank you.

* * *

Rukia looked at Renji then looked at the confused Orihime. 

" Okay, let's try this again. Do you know who is Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Orihime shook her head.

" He's a shinigami."

" I don't remember knowing anyone named Ichigo." Orihime whispered.

" What were you doing before you were here?" Renji asked.

Orihime looked at her house.

" I was in the rain… with someone…" She whispered, she couldn't remember who she was with.

" Where is that someone?" Rukia asked.

" I have no idea."

There was a knock on the door; Rukia opened the door to allow Urahara to come in.

" I came as soon as I heard the message." Urahara told them.

" Urahara-san, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

" How bad is it?" He asked.

" What are you talking about?" Inoue asked.

Rukia and Renji shook their heads and sighed.

" We left them alone and someone sent us a message that Orihime was attacked. We rushed over to realize that Ichigo wasn't here and she had no idea who Ichigo is." Renji told Urahara.

" Who sent you the message?" Urahara asked.

" It was a plain black butterfly." Rukia told him.

Urahara sat down in front of Orihime and started talking softly to her. Then he opened the bag he brought with him and took out a photo. He handled it to her and started asking her questions. After a while… Urahara sighed and shook his head.

" She seems to be able to remember everyone, including Aizen. But she couldn't remember Kurosaki-kun at all."

Rukia looked sad.

" Could it be that she was too depressed that she started losing her memory of him?" Rukia asked.

" Not likely, I asked who was the one who defeated Aizen, she couldn't answer me. Besides, why him? Why only Kurosaki-kun?" Urahara asked.

" We found her on the floor when we burst in." Renji reminded them.

The three of them stared at Orihime again.

" Maybe…it's a good thing for her to forget Kurosaki-kun." Urahara told them.

" But… They have been together for so long…" Rukia whispered.

Renji pat Rukia on her shoulder.

" I will check the books, I have a feeling someone is up to something. In the meantime, maybe you can talk to Kurosaki-kun. He might know something." Urahara told them.

Orihime didn't know why but suddenly she felt as if she wasn't in her house. Why… why was everything so different from the way it should be? What are all these things? These things that she had no memory of. She saw a photo on a wall. She took a good look at it; it was a photo of a guy kissing her. She was so shocked that she dropped.

" Inoue?" Rukia asked.

" What's this?" Inoue asked.

Rukia picked up the photo; it was the photo she took. She looked at the confused and shocked Orihime.

" Why don't we sit down…"

" No, tell me why… something like that is doing in my house… And who is the guy that is…kissing me?" She whispered.

Rukia saw that Orihime had started crying. She didn't know how to explain it…

" It's your boyfriend."

" Boyfriend? Since when did I have a boyfriend?" Inoue asked.

" Don't you remember? It was two years ago."

" Rukia!" Renji shouted, telling Rukia to stop.

" I had a boyfriend?" Inoue whispered.

" You did and he was someone that was very important to you." Rukia whispered.

" How come I don't remember that? I don't remember anything about having a boyfriend…" Inoue cried out.

" You…"

" Tell me Rukia-san, tell me why I don't remember him…Please…" Inoue whispered as she started crying again.

Rukia went over and hugged her.

" Everything's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay…" She whispered.

Orihime started crying louder. Renji stood up and left the house. Rukia knew that he was looking for Ichigo.

* * *

Renji came back two hours later. Orihime had already fallen asleep by then. Judging by the look on his face, Rukia knew that the news wasn't going to be a pleasant one. 

" He admitted it, he told me that he used a memory spell on her. He used it to wipe out all of the memories she had of him." Renji whispered.

" Why?"

" Because he felt that it was the only way to make Orihime move on." Renji whispered.

" I couldn't believe this… why would Ichigo do something like that? He told me how much he loves her." Rukia whispered.

Renji punched the floor.

" Even though I hit him, I still felt like killing him. How could he make these decisions for himself? First, he agreed to become a Captain, and now, he's making her forget him. Orihime had no choice at all, she couldn't even choose…"

Rukia hugged Renji.

" Looks like fate is playing a cruel trick on both of them." Rukia whispered sadly.

" I hope they will pull through…someday." Renji whispered.

* * *

2 months later, 

Ichigo stared at his reflection… Today was finally Rukia and Renji's wedding day. The day he will have to stand there and face Orihime again… No, she doesn't remember him now… He tightened his tie and told himself to cheer up. He came out of the dressing room to join the nervous groom.

" Relax, Renji." He whispered.

Renji was mad at Ichigo, but since Ichigo was his best man, he couldn't ignore him forever.

" You aren't the one getting married here." Renji barked back.

Ichigo gave him a pained look.

" Just because I'm talking to you doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

" I didn't ask you to." Ichigo whispered.

" Is there a way for her to regain her memory?" Renji asked.

" From what I learnt, no. The spell can only be removed by someone with higher spiritual power than the one who used it." Ichigo told Renji.

" Which is unlikely, am I correct?" Renji asked.

" That depends on her luck, as well as mine." Ichigo whispered.

The door opened and the wedding planner told them to get ready. They stood up and followed the wedding planner into the church. Renji was so nervous he became robot-like when he was walking.

" Relax, it's your big day." Ichigo told him.

It didn't do Renji any good as he tensed up even more, the doors opened and the wedding march was played. Everyone stood up and waited for the bride to come in. The flower girls came in first followed by Orihime. Then Rukia came in with Byakuya escorting her. She looked beautiful in that wedding gown. She smiled shyly at Renji.

" Take good care of her." Byakuya whispered to Renji.

" I will." Renji assured Byakuya.

Rukia smiled as Renji and her held hands and faced the priest.

" Today we have gathered to honor the…"

" Can we just skip to the last part?" Renji asked.

" Renji!" Rukia exclaimed.

" We have to rush off." Renji explained and looked at Ichigo who nodded.

" Do you, take Kuchiki Rukia as your wife and…"

" I do." Renji cut in first.

" And do you, take Abarai Renji as your husband…"

" I do." Rukia cut in.

" You may now exchange rings."

Orihime and Ichigo walked over. Orihime was carrying Renji's ring, which was on the pillow while Ichigo was carrying Rukia's ring, which was on the pillow. They exchanged rings and looked at the priest.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Renji smiled and lifted Rukia's veil and they shared a quick kiss. Everyone stood up and started cheering. With that, they ran towards the exit. They still have the other wedding to prepare for, which is held in Soul Society. Ichigo ran after then, followed by Orihime.

" Rukia, your bouquet." Orihime reminded her.

Rukia looked back and threw her bouquet to the crowd of unmarried woman. Unfortunately, it was Matsumoto who caught it. With that Rukia and Renji got into the car and they left the church. The crowd waved as the car left. Ichigo turned to look at Orihime.

" Don't you have to go?" He asked.

" I have to, but I'm going with Matsumoto. Why don't you go ahead?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo was surprised that she was even talking to him. He nodded and signaled Kira to come over. That was when he noticed that someone he had never seen before was in the crowd. He remembered that he was the one who had sent out the invitations, and since he knew everyone Rukia and Renji knew in the human world, there shouldn't be someone he had never seen before. But he had to get to Soul Society first. Kira came over and they left the church for somewhere deserted so that Ichigo could create a portal to go to Soul Society. But he couldn't get it out of his mind.

* * *

After the wedding in Soul Society, Japanese style, it was the dinner. Everyone sat down and ate Japanese food and drink Japanese wine. Everyone took turns to make a toast to the newlyweds. 

" Best man's turn."

Ichigo sighed and stood up with his wine glass.

" I have been wanting to say this for very long so, I will say it. Finally, you two are married, for real." He told everyone.

Everyone burst out laughing.

" I know that the divorce rates are high, so I do hope you two can make it. And I want to be a godfather soon." He told them.

Everyone cheered and it was Orihime's turn.

" It's been a long 3 years and I'm glad that you two found each other. No matter how busy you are, remember to make time for each other. And I too wish to be a godmother soon." She told them.

Everyone cheered again. Ichigo looked at Orihime out of the corner of his eyes. He was glad to see that was she happy and that she was moving on with her life, without him. Even though it still hurts… he knew it was for the better. As he was going to pick up his chopsticks, he sensed something. With lightning reflexes, he picked up Zangetsu and blocked the flying dart that was flying towards Renji.

" Captain Kurosaki." Renji whispered, his eyes were wide with shock.

" Get the bride and groom out of here!" Ichigo shouted.

Everyone was in a state of panic; they escorted Renji and Rukia towards Byakuya's house. While the rest took their swords.

" Captain, someone has broken a huge hole in the walls." Someone in his division reported.

The gong was sounded.

" An intruder has entered Soul Society and has tried to assassinate the groom. All Captains report to the meeting room. Everyone return to your positions."

Ichigo made his way to the meeting room, he wasn't the last one. The Captain of the First division arrived.

" We all know how hard it is to break the wall. To think that someone broke into Soul Society when we are all celebrating Kuchiki and Abarai's wedding."

" Could it be the Arrancars?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

" Not likely, Captain Kurosaki did kill him. We must not lower our defenses. All divisions search the grounds, we must stop the intruder no matter what happens."

" Yes sir!" All the captains shouted and left the room immediately.

Kira joined him.

" Captain, what should we do?" Kira asked.

To think that someone was here to ruin Rukia and Renji's wedding. Orihime suddenly flashed past his mind. He made his way to Byakuya's house.

* * *

" I want to fight." Inoue told them. 

" No, Inoue. You have to stay here." Rukia told her.

" But…"

" Rukia's right. We should stay here first before they update us with the latest news." Renji told them.

Orihime looked sad, she wanted to fight… The door opened and Captain Kurosaki and Kira came in.

" Captain Kurosaki, what's going on?" Renji asked.

" Someone broke a big hole in the walls and we haven't received any other information yet." Ichigo told them.

" Could it be Aizen's doing?" Inoue asked.

" Not likely."

" What are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

" I have a feeling that the intruder is after you and Renji." Ichigo told them.

Ichigo turned to look at Orihime. He was about to say something when he sensed something again. With that, he threw the door open to see a shadow standing on the tree branch. He was going to go after it when the shadow disappeared again. Who was it?

" Kira, sent out everyone in the division, search the grounds." He ordered.

Kira left to sent the message, Ichigo was certain that the intruder was after Rukia and Renji, but why?

" Inoue." He called out.

Orihime looked at him. He almost forgot that she don't remember him anymore.

" I mean Orihime. Help me look after Rukia and Renji. I may not be here the next time the intruder strikes again. And no matter what happens outside, do not leave this room." He told her.

" Is that an order?" Inoue asked.

" Yes, it is an order." He told her.

Renji and Rukia were looking at him.

" Protect them." Ichigo whispered.

Orihime looked at him and then she nodded.

* * *

Byakuya came and so Ichigo left to find the intruder. As he used flash jump to search the grounds he thought back about the times when he was still in the human world… 13 weeks ago… It came to him that all the while he was being watched when he was there. How could he not notice that? He saw something on a nearby tree, he flash jump over. He saw that the intruder was a human. 

He was wearing a white long sleeved, buttoned and collared shirt along with a pair of long black pants. The intruder was wearing a white mask as well. He turned to face Ichigo.

" Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

The intruder just looked at him, Ichigo wondered why this intruder was dressed so formally.

" Why are you after Rukia and Renji?" Ichigo asked.

But the intruder didn't answer.

" Answer me!"

The intruder used flash jump, Ichigo followed. He chased the intruder for a long time, he found out that he could barely catch up with him. That was when he saw Yoruichi from far; she was coming from the opposite direction. Maybe the intruder saw her as well; he changed direction and flash jumped towards the execution ground instead. They gave chase but he noticed that even Yoruichi couldn't catch up with it.

" You got the message?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

" I did, maybe I'm not fast enough, but I can't seem to catch up with him." Yoruichi told him.

" He doesn't seem to be trying to shake us off."

" Maybe he's trying to lead us to a battle field." Yoruichi told him.

" I will give chase, you inform the rest." Ichigo told her.

" Be careful."

Ichigo nodded and increased his speed. At first he thought he almost caught up with him, the gap between them was getting smaller. But then, the intruder increased his speed and made the gap between them larger again. Pissed off, he took out Zangetsu.

" Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu released itself into its shikai form.

" I have enough of this endless chase. Getsuga tenshō!"

He sent a flying attack towards the still flash jumping intruder. His attack hit the intruder, he was sure of that. It caused a lot of smoke, he flash jumped over to have a closer look. His attack was weak, but it caused the ground to crack. As he waited for the smoke to clear…

" Sapphire Ball!"

Ichigo was surprised; he had never seen such a weird magic attack before. It was a huge ball that looked like a sapphire crystal. It was flying so fast towards him. He flash jumped at the last minute and thought that he had dodged it, that's when it hit him from the back. Blood spilled onto the floor as he hit the floor. He had let his guard down! He slowly stood up and noticed that the intruder was standing near him. And he was looking at him.

" Who are you?" He yelled.

The intruder didn't answer. He didn't know who it was, but he knew it was someone who uses magic attacks, but if he didn't chant at all… its power shouldn't have such impact on him.

" Captain!"

Ichigo turned to see Kira standing next to him.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" Such minor injuries aren't going to kill me."

" Is that the intruder?" Kira asked.

" Yes, but he won't talk."

" Kira, wait!"

Ichigo turned and saw Orihime running towards them.

" Orihime?"

He looked at Kira for an answer.

" She followed me." Kira told her.

" Orihime, return to where Renji and Rukia are." Ichigo ordered.

" No, I want to fight too."

" You…" Ichigo didn't have the chance to finish.

His eyes widened as a sword shot past him and it was so close that it almost hit him. It landed on the ground instead. They turned to face the intruder.

" Get Orihime out of here." He ordered Kira.

" I'm not part of your division, Captain." Inoue told him.

That's when he saw that the intruder had flash jumped over and he was right behind Orihime. Ichigo's eyes widened.

" Inoue!"

* * *

Orihime turned and saw that the intruder was right behind her… Her eyes widened in shock. 

An explosion occurred and caused a lot of smoke to fill the area. When Orihime opened her eyes, she found that Captain Kurosaki was standing in front of her.

" Captain!" Kira shouted.

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes; Captain Kurosaki had blocked the intruder's sword with his.

" Get back, Inoue." He whispered.

It felt as if, she had witnessed something like this before.

" Yes." She whispered and ran off in the other direction. But something made her stop.

Ichigo was angry… The earth started shaking as Ichigo's spiritual energy gathered. The intruder jumped back and watched as Ichigo's spiritual energy turned blue.

This spiritual energy, it felt so familiar… Like she had witnessed it before. It felt so intense and rough… It was also thick and heavy that Orihime felt like it was suffocating her… She looked at Captain Kurosaki. It felt so familiar… but she couldn't remember…where…

It felts like it was a different… Captain Kurosaki… No, how did she even know what his spiritual power was like? She had only met him today… Why… did she feel like she knew him?

Wind blew and caused her hair to fly… Why?

" Bankai!"

Smoke gathered and formed a sphere around Ichigo, after that, he was standing there with Tensa Zangetsu.

" Inoue, get back." He repeated.

Orihime's eyes widened… he knew that she was still there.

" Kira, escort Orihime back to Captain Kuchiki's house." He whispered.

Kira flash jumped over and pat on Orihime's shoulder.

" We have to go." He whispered.

Orihime's hands were clenched… she wanted to stay… She nodded and Kira used flash jump to carry both of them away from that area. Ichigo turned to look at the masked intruder.

" This is your last warning, I haven't test Tensa Zangetsu for a while now. I have no idea how much it has improved. Surrender or I will fight you." Ichigo told the intruder.

* * *

Renji and Rukia's eyes widened in shock. They could sense Ichigo's spiritual energy from far. They knew that he had released his Bankai form. Renji picked up his sword and was going to walk to the door. 

" Renji, stay." Rukia whispered.

" I can't. I have to help Ichigo fight the intruder."

" We still don't know who he's after, so please, just stay." Rukia whispered.

Renji gritted his teeth, his hand was frozen on the door.

" The worst part is waiting and doing nothing." Renji whispered.

* * *

Explosions occurred every now and then as the intruder dodged his attacks. Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's power increasing with each slash. He knew that Zangetsu's power had increased since he's sealed. He flash jumped over and tried to attack the intruder from the back, but he was always one step ahead of him. 

The intruder flash jumped to other end and fired something at him. The battle continued as both of them tried to dodge each one's attacks. Ichigo knew that he only had to delay the battle for a while, before the reinforcements come in. He accidentally put in too much force and slashed the ground into two. But since the intruder wasn't there, it became a waste of his powers.

He gritted his teeth, he had to think of something, this time this enemy was faster than him. And he wasn't holding any weapon when he was flash jumping…

" Getsuga tenshō!!!"

The ground split right into two and the intruder finally stopped flash jumping, cause there was no land left. The intruder turned to face Ichigo.

" I am a busy man I tell you. And I hate it even more when you start running again." Ichigo told the intruder.

The intruder didn't respond.

" Hey! I'm talking to you, at least show that you understand what I am saying." Ichigo called out.

Again the mask intruder just stood there. Ichigo was pissed off.

" Okay, fine. Don't blame me if I kill you!"

" Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked up to see Captain Hitsugaya beside him.

" You are late." Ichigo told him.

" How is it?" He asked him.

" He's more of magic based and he's fast." Ichigo told Hitsugaya.

" Was that caused by him?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo nodded.

" I will take him from the top, you try attacking him from the sides." Hitsugaya told Ichigo and he flew into the sky.

They went as planned, Captain Hitsugaya used his Bankai form and started shooting ice dragons at the intruder. Likewise, he kept on using flash jump to avoid them. Ichigo came in from the sides and used Getsuga Tenshō. But each time, they failed as the intruder easily avoided both attacks just by flash jump. He had to do something… to stop him from running.

" Trap him." He told Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sent out ten ice dragons at the same time, and this time formed an ice cage surrounding the intruder. With that he used his special attack, which was to trap the intruder in a ball of ice. It was to freeze the intruder so that he couldn't move. Before the ball of ice cleared, Ichigo charged towards it with Tensa Zangetsu.

" Getsuga Tenshō!!!!"

White smoke filled the area, Ichigo flashed jumped to the sky to watch from the top view. As the smoke cleared, both their eyes widened in shock. The intruder was still standing and there wasn't even a single scratch on him.

" What the…"

That's when Ichigo noticed that he had cut him on his right arm. The intruder's sleeve had a cut on it and it revealed a small picture of a silver shooting star.

" It was a shooting star, it's not a number." He told Hitsugaya.

He noticed that Hitsugaya only had 8 petals left, time was running out. There was a blinding white light and when it cleared, he noticed that the intruder was now holding a weapon. And it was a gun.

" Watch out!"

He pushed Captain Hitsugaya out of the way as the intruder fired a beam of light. A beam gun, he had never seen one before. Then the intruder released the gun and the gun changed form into a larger and longer gun. It looked more like a rifile gun. With that, the intruder jumped off the ground and was headed straight towards Captain Hitsugaya. Ichigo flash jumped over to intercept the attack. He blocked his gun with Tensa Zangetsu; this gave Hitsugaya the time to run. The intruder jumped back and fired it at him. Ichigo tried to block it with his sword, but the beam curved instead and it hit Hitsugaya from the back. Hitsugaya fell from the sky.

" Hitsugaya!" Ichigo shouted and flew over.

But a beam came and stopped him in his tracks. He turned and looked at the intruder, he seems serious now. The intruder fired a few rapid shots that formed a small white ball and Ichigo had to use flash jump to dodge them. As he was flash jumping, his eyes suddenly widened as he sensed that the intruder was right behind him. An explosion occurred again and this time it was Ichigo who was injured by the beam rifile.

He was pushed backwards; he tried to use Tensa Zangetsu to stop himself from being pushed over the cliff. But the intruder used flash jump and hit him again from the back. Blood spilled on the floor as Ichigo tried to stand straight. He wasn't used to fighting a ranged enemy… but he had no choice. The intruder was coming towards him again.

" Getsuga Tenshō!!!"

An explosion formed as his attack clashed with the intruder's. Ichigo ran over and slashed rapidly at the intruder. The intruder dodged them and flash jump further back.

" Orihime!"

Ichigo turned and saw that Orihime was running towards him, what was she doing here?

" Too late."

He heard the intruder that had flash jumped behind him whisper. A loud explosion was heard. It was so big that it shook the ground.

* * *

Orihime stopped in her tracks as wind blew past her. She closed her eyes and tried to stand as the wind was trying to push her back. She tried to run but she couldn't. She was worried, about Captain Kurosaki. She didn't know why. But her heart wasn't listening to her brain and before she knew it, she was running back to the battlefield. 

" Captain!" She heard Kira cry out.

The smoke had cleared and Ichigo was still standing, but barely… He was badly injured he knew that very well. He turned to see that the intruder was floating in the air. And he seems to be looking at where Kira and Orihime were. _NO! _

* * *

" INOUE!!!!" 

She heard Captain Kurosaki shout; she turned and saw that the intruder was now holding a big and long rifile. And he was standing right behind her. Her eyes widened.

" Execution Shooter!"

She saw the light that had gathered in front of his rifle, she didn't know how to react… A large beam came flying towards her. _Goodbye…_

* * *

Smoke flew and clouded the area, Orihime opened her eyes. She was surprised that she was still alive. She looked up and saw that someone was standing in front of her. 

" Captain!" She heard Matsumoto's voice.

Captain Hitsugaya fell towards the floor.

" Captain!" she heard the panic in Matsumoto's voice.

Matsumoto flashed jumped over and was holding Hitsugaya.

" Captain, hang in there."

Hitsugaya was looking at Ichigo.

" Save…her…"

Ichigo was furious…. All of his spiritual energy gathered towards him and the ground shook very badly. He had enough of this chase; he gathered all of his remaining spiritual energy for a last strike. He saw that the intruder was floating in midair.

" Getsuga Tenshō!!!!"

He sent out a black attack that was slicing through the air towards the intruder. The intruder tried to block it with his rifile, but the attack was so strong that it pushed him back. And in the end, it broke his rifile.

_Yes, he won? _

No… the smoke cleared and the intruder was still standing, except the fact the he lost his rifile. A blinding light came and this time the intruder had summoned up a weird looking pack. Ichigo's eyes widened as the intruder picked up two well-polished swords from the pack.

" Miembro Fantasma!!!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as the intruder threw two of the swords and both of them were flying so fast…towards Orihime.

* * *

Orihime casted her shield, but the swords broke it and they were still flying towards her… She closed her eyes and hoped that it would miss her. 

" CAPTAIN!!!" She heard Kira call out.

She opened her eyes and saw two swords stained with blood fly past her. She turned and saw that Captain Kurosaki was standing in front of her.

" Are you okay?" He whispered.

" Yes…"

" Good…"

With that, blood spilled to the floor as Ichigo fell forward. He pushed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground so that he could still stand. Orihime felt like running over. But the swords flew back to the hands of the intruder. He wiped the blood off them with a silk white towel that was on the pack.

" It's not over yet!" Ichigo shouted.

" Captain…"

" Stand back, all of you." He shouted.

Orihime knew that Captain Kurosaki was badly injured, he couldn't take another hit…

" Miembro Fantasma!" The intruder shouted.

He threw his two swords again and this time they were flying towards Ichigo. No, she had to do something… The first sword came and shot right through Ichigo, as he didn't even have the strength to lift his sword. More blood spilled to the floor as he fell to the floor and watched… The second sword was flying towards him. _It's over… _

* * *

Orihime didn't know what was going on, she ran over as she tried to activate her shield. 

" Inoue!" Ichigo called out, seeing that she was running over towards her.

_I want to be stronger… so that I can protect everyone… _She thought to herself as she ran over.

" Santen Kesshun!"

It formed a triangle shield, and she tried to block the second sword that was flying towards Ichigo. The sword pushed her back a little.

" Inoue!" Ichigo shouted.

She has to protect everyone… Her shield's power increased and she managed to push the sword back a little.

* * *

Ichigo saw that Orihime was trying to save him from the second sword, but he couldn't move… out of the way… He had no energy to move. That's when he saw that the intruder picked up another two swords and threw them again. 

" Inoue!"

That was all he could do…

* * *

The two new swords came and it took her by surprise, she tried to push them back, but it was useless… The three swords broke her shield and shot right through her. 

" INOUE!!!!!!!!"

Orihime felt the world grew dark as she fell to the floor. She saw Captain Kurosaki's eyes widened in shock… The three swords were flying towards him.

* * *

There was a loud explosion and smoke filled the area again. After it cleared, Ichigo was surprised; there was a shield in front of him. And he turned and saw the old man, the captain of the First Division standing beside him. 

" Stop this battle at once!" The old man called out.

Ichigo looked at the fallen Orihime and he tried to crawl towards her.

" Please forgive them, Sir. They had no idea who you were." The old man continued to say.

" Sir?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes, he is the Crown Prince of Soul Society."

Everyone who was still conscious stared at the intruder in shock.

" He is Prince Heero." The old man told them.

" Prince…Heero?" Ichigo stammered.

The ground shook violently as energy gathered around the intruder, who was a prince?!

" It's been a long time, hasn't it? Shigekuni Yamamotogenryusai…" The intruder whispered.

" Prince Heero, I beg you, please stop this battle at once." The old man shouted.

" You are a little too late… Elemental Strife!" The intruder shouted.

Small pieces of ice pillars protruded out of the ground, aiming at Ichigo. There were many of them, more kept appearing with each second. Ichigo was sent flying into the air. Before countless flashes of lightning striked down on Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't even move… He couldn't even move a single muscle… he felt numb… He saw a huge fiery meteor from far…

" CAPTAIN!!!!"

" ICHIGO!!!!!!"

" SIR!"

* * *

Author's note: Woo, is Ichigo going to die? And who the hell is this Prince Heero? And wow, he seems strong… To be able to trash Ichigo like that. Don't worry folks; we still have a long way to the wedding bells. You know what I mean. So relax, and please read and review. 

Sorry for the long battle scene…

Thank you sources, Granado Espada, the online game. Play the game to experience the bond of trinity online. I'm a fan of this game. And play it to see the attacks I mentioned above. Arigatou!!!!


	5. Prince

**Before We Say I do**

**Chapter 5: Prince**

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I had to take time off to think of a good way to continue this story. And here it is, Thank you all for supporting this story. And this chapter mainly answers your questions and doubts. Please read and review, Thank you.

* * *

" CAPTAIN!!!!!!" Kira shouted. 

Ichigo saw the fiery and huge meteor speeding towards him.

_It's over... _He thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

But the meteor never came... it didn't hit him. That's when he opened his eyes to see that Renji was blocking it with his bankai.

" Renji?"

" Good, looks like you are still awake... Do you mind giving me...a hand here?" Renji stammered as the meteor was still pushing him backwards.

But Ichigo's body still felt numb.

" Leave, that's an order."

" But Captain!" Renji exclaimed.

" Leave."

With that, The meteor broke Renji's Bankai into half and sped towards Ichigo.

" NO!"

Ichigo felt the pain as it hit him. He slammed back down into the ground and caused a big crater. Think smoke surrounded them, wind blew and many waited for the smoke to clear. And there in the middle of the crater lies an unconscious Ichigo.

" CAPTAIN!"

Rukia who was holding onto Orihime and looked like she was closed to tears.

" You!" Renji roared.

" Before you attack me, ask yourself, are you able to fight me in that state?" The intruder told Renji.

Renji looked down at his broken sword.

" Sir, please, stop this battle. We already have too many injured." the old man pleaded.

The intruder looked at the crater.

" It ends here." The intruder spoke.

With that, his weapon pack disappeared and the intruder's hand touched the mask that was on his face. With a swift movement, the intruder had removed his mask. It revealed a handsome face, he had dark brown hair and a pair of Prussian Blue eyes. Shigekuni Yamamotogenryusai knelt down like a knight before this unmasked intruder.

" Prince Heero." The old man greeted.

Prince Heero didn't speak, instead he walked towards the crater. Renji blocked his path.

" I will not let you touch him." Renji told him.

Prince Heero looked back at the old man then at Renji.

" Know your own limit." Prince Heero whispered.

And he made an attempt to walk past Renji, but Renji still blocked his path.

" Abarai Renji! Step aside." The old man ordered.

Renji hated this... he wanted to protect Ichigo... If he had no choice... he would have to fight this Prince... who had attacked Ichigo, Orihime and Captain Hitsugaya.

" Fight."

Renji looked at the Prince.

" Fight me if that's what you truly wish to do." The Prince whispered.

Renji's eyes widened in shock... It was as if the Prince could read his mind.

" I can." The Prince whispered and it confirmed his doubt.

They stared at each other for a while.

" If this is your choice..."

Renji stepped aside instead.

" Renji!" Rukia shouted.

Renji looked at the ground instead, with that the Prince walked into the crater and made his way to where Ichigo was lying. Renji's hands were clenched... but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He could only watch...

The Prince looked down at Ichigo.

" So... you must be Kurosaki Ichigo." The Prince whispered.

Ichigo didn't respond... The Prince squat down and touched Ichigo's hand.

" It's her isn't it?" Prince Heero whispered.

With that, he squeezed Ichigo's hand gently. And tears rolled down from Ichigo's still closed eyes.

" Don't worry..."

* * *

Ichigo didn't know where he was... He remembered being hit by the meteor... He was... in the Karakura town train station. There were many people around him. What's going on? He was about to ask someone where he was when... someone walked right though him... _No... _he thought as he stood there, shell-shocked. 

He looked down at his hands... he was dead?! This can't be... The fight... it...killed him? He... didn't know what he should do.

" You aren't dead yet."

Ichigo turned to see a man looking at him. He had dark brown hair and a pair of Prussian blue eyes.

" Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm the intruder, the one who injured you."

Ichigo's hand reached for his sword... but his sword wasn't even there...

" So, you are a Prince." Ichigo whispered.

" Prince or not, it doesn't matter."

" Where am I?" He asked.

" Where do you think this is?"

" Don't start playing games with me... I have to get back."

" This isn't a game, this is real." Prince Heero told him.

" What do you mean?"

Two trains came and stopped... at exactly the same time. Their doors opened to reveal nothing... Both trains were empty... What's going on?

" It's your choice, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo looked confused...

" These trains... one brings you back to the present. One... brings you back to the past."

" The past?"

" To the day... Captain Hitsugaya came to find you."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" I am giving you a choice, Ichigo... To change time. You have a choice Ichigo to go back to the same day."

" Why... of all days in the world... why that day?" Ichigo asked.

" You will return with the memory of what had happened in the future and you have another chance... to choose."

" Choose?"

" That girl, you love her a lot... don't you?" Prince Heero whispered.

Ichigo's eyes were still wide with shock.

" Did you regret it, to choose to be a Captain? What if you chose not to be one. What would have happened?"

Ichigo was surprised when he saw himself and Orihime hugging and smiling at each other.

" Will this be how it's like?" Prince Heero asked.

Ichigo just stared at the happy couple.

" Or will you still choose the same option?"

And then the Ichigo was looking at Orihime walking off with another man.

" You couldn't be with her... But you love her... so much that would rather die than to see her die in your place. Isn't that why you chose to be a Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Heero asked.

" Would you leave her? Or will you be with her?"

Ichigo didn't know what to do...

" You have one minute left, before both trains' doors close. And when that happens, you will forever be stuck here."

With that the Prince turned to leave.

" Wait..."

The prince turned to look at him.

" Even though I know we aren't together and that she no longer remembers me... I still want her to be happy, even if she's with someone else... I made up my mind a long time ago... And nothing is going to make me change my mind."

" Is that so? What if you two never end up together again?"

" It's my responsibility."

The Prince studied him for a while.

" Let me warn you, this is your last chance to change the past. Change it, you will be able to be with her. After this... the gates won't open for you anymore."

" I know, I'm going back, to the present."

Prince Heero stared at Ichigo.

" If your mind is already made up."

With that, a train left the station first, Ichigo watched the Prince walk off.

" Better not miss your train."

Ichigo nodded and got on the train, the doors closed and the train shot off into darkness.

" He's strong."

The Prince looked at the shadow that was hiding behind the pillar.

" If only the girl was." The Prince whispered.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes opened and he saw himself staring at the white ceiling light... Was he back? 

" Captain, you have woken up!"

He turned to see Kira coming in. He closed the Japanese sliding door after him.

" Where am I?"

" We are in the Kingdom of Hope." Kira answered.

Ichigo looked at Kira.

" Kingdom?"

" Crown Prince Heero told us to come here."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock... Just now... was it real?

_After this... the gates won't open for you anymore... _Prince Heero's words were still ringing in his ears. Will he regret it? Rejecting the chance to change the past... Yet again, he had rejected another chance to be with Orihime...

_Inoue..._

" Inoue, where is she?" He asked suddenly.

" She's fine. She's with Rukia." Kira told him.

Ichigo tried to sit up...but he felt a sharp pain... He lied down flat immediately.

" Captain!"

" I'm fine... just tired." He lied.

" We are to gather at the main hall in two hours time."

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

" The prince wishes to explain his actions."

Ichigo looked around... but he couldn't even find his sword...

" Where is Zangetsu?" He asked.

" For security measures, we have to hand over all of our weapons... Which included our swords."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock...

" That means-"

" Yes, we are defenceless... I believe they have the power to kill us if they want to. And this time... we won't be able to escape." Kira whispered.

It was a trap?

" Why did you come then?"

" Because he said that this was the only place that can save all of you... The Captain of the Fourth Division couldn't even heal you. So... we had no choice... It was to live or to die..." Kira explained.

Ichigo couldn't believe it... They were trapped and defenceless... They could die in here... unnoticed. There was a knock on the door and the door slide open. Renji stepped in.

" Renji?"

" Captain, you woke up."

" How's Captain Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked.

" He's fine but Matsumoto feels that we shouldn't drop our guard for now. So she's with him."

Ichigo tried to sit up again, Kira came over to help him. That's when he noticed that he was dressed in a white robe. Renji looked tensed immediately... The door slide open and an old man in a tuxedo came in.

" The Crown Prince has brought forward the meeting by one hour, since the last member has woken up. Someone will be sent to escort all of you there."

With that the old man bowed and left.

" It looks like a butler." Ichigo commented.

" Butler?" Renji asked.

" Someone who looks after the household. But only rich families could afford them." Ichigo explained.

" Shall we go and visit Orihime?" Renji asked.

Ichigo had difficulty standing... so Renji and Kira had to support him so that he could walk... It hurts badly... but he gritted his teeth and pretended that he could bear with it. It seem like a long walk and so Ichigo took his time to look around the place. It looked like an ordinary Japanese house, those that had a back garden... It didn't look like a kingdom, well he expected a castle. They saw Rukia coming out of a room.

" Ichigo!"

Rukia ran over to join them.

" If you are still injured, then stay in bed."

" I want to see Inoue... I mean Orihime... How is she?" He asked softly.

" She's upset..."

" Upset? Why?" Renji asked.

" I... I have no idea... She refused to talk to me... the moment she woke up. Could it be..."

Ichigo didn't know what came over him, the next second, he was rushing and half limping towards the room. Kira, Renji and Rukia chased after him. He gritted his teeth and dragged his feet towards the room... But then, he tripped and landed flat on the floor.

" Ouch..."

" Captain, don't run off like that. You are still injured." Kira reminded him.

With that, Renji and Kira helped him to stand up. After knocking on the door, they went in. Orihime was lying in bed... but she was looking away...

" Inoue, Captain Kurosaki is... here to see you." Rukia whispered.

" Please...leave..." She whispered.

" Inoue... are you feeling okay?" Rukia asked.

" Leave..."

They heard Orihime's sobs... She was crying?

" Leave us alone." Ichigo whispered.

They left the room immediately. After the door closed... Ichigo limped over with a rather heavy heart. He sat down beside her bed.

" Leave... me...alone... please..." Inoue whispered.

" Orihime... I want to apologize."

" What...for?"

" Because... being a Captain... I still failed to protect you... I'm really sorry... that I couldn't protect you." Ichigo whispered, looking down on the floor.

" It's not your fault... I...was the one who chose to be in the way... No... I should be the one who should be apologizing... I couldn't even protect you with my powers... I..."

Orihime broke down again...

" I feel so useless... I couldn't even protect you... I cannot protect anyone..." She cried out.

It broke Ichigo's heart to know that she's upset... But... remembering that she no longer had any memories of him pained him even more... He couldn't hug and comfort her like he used to...

" Tell me, Captain Kurosaki..."

" Yes?" He asked.

" I... didn't know why... but I feel as if... I have met you before..."

" I believe you must have mistaken me for someone else." Ichigo cut in almost immediately.

" Yes... I must have..." Inoue whispered.

Ichigo reached over and took her hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze.

" Don't blame yourself, Orihime. You tried your best... don't think about it... Just concentrate on recovering." He whispered.

Orihime nodded... Somehow... he didn't want to let go of her hand... because... it gave him this same fuzzy feeling... that he had felt before... when he was with her. He squeezed her hand lightly again.

" Get some sleep, Orihime." He whispered.

" Thank you, Captain Kurosaki." Inoue whispered back in return.

Now... he was no longer Ichigo to her... Now... he was Captain Kurosaki...

* * *

Since Orihime was still too weak to move... The rest were escorted to the main hall. He felt bad that Kira had to support him so that he could stand upright. They walked slower, since Ichigo had to limp with each step. They walked past a Japanese door and it revealed a rather modern looking lobby. The rest were shocked with the sudden change of environment. They took a travelator and then... up an escalator. They came to a station. The man who was in charged of escorting them there led them to a station that had a number. 

" Number of passengers?"

They turned to see a computer... it came out from a computer?

" 5, in total." The man told them.

" Please wait."

With that, a blue flash of light blinded them... when it cleared, they were still standing at the same spot.

" No weapons are hidden, you are now allowed to board the train. Thank you and have a nice day."

With that, the gates opened and they walked through. There was a small train waiting for them there. The escort waited for them to enter the train. It had an extremely large sofa like object that allowed people to sit on. They sat down and the train door closed.

" Destination?"

" Castle, The Heavens of Hope." The escort told the computer.

" Your identification code please."

The man flashed a tag that was in his pocket.

" Confirmed, guest count is four. Please hold on and remember to buckle up your seat belt, thank you."

" Seat belt?" Ichigo echoed.

" It's just a precaution." The man told them.

He sat down and buckled up the seat belt, everyone else followed. The train left the station slowly, it didn't seem like there was a need for the seat belts... That's when... Ichigo noticed that there were no tracks. The train accelerated and they shot right off the broken rail way track. And... they fell... There was this sinking feeling in his stomach... They were falling... It felt like it was going down the roller coaster... And then, it jerked and started flying.

" To the Heavens of Hope." The computer told them.

With a blast, the train flew towards a direction. The speed was so fast that they were thrown backwards. A door opened and they sped though it. Soon a station came to view and the train finally stopped. Their seat belts unbuckled automatically.

" Heavens of Hope. Have a nice day." The computer greeted as the doors opened.

They came out of the station to see a black long car... A limo to be exact. And the same old man was waiting for them.

" We better hurry, The crown prince dislikes people who are late." The old man told them.

They got into the limo and the limo sped off again. Somehow, Ichigo felt that an old man shouldn't speed when driving, cause he may have an accident. Then slowly, he noticed that there was a huge castle that was pearl white in colour... It shone in the sunlight and looked as if it was polished everyday. The limo stopped at a door. A man came out to open the limo door for them. The castle... seemed so modernized... The same man led them to the hall. They took their time to admire each and every bit about the rooms... each room's decoration surprised them. Finally they reached the main hall.

" Captain Kurosaki!"

Ichigo saw Matsumoto who was waving her hand at him. Next to her was a rather tired looking Captain Hitsugaya.

" Toshiro, are you feeling better?"

" It's CAPTAIN HIT..." He trailed off suddenly, as his hand fled to his chest.

" Captain, didn't I warn you?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya started coughing. So they sat down beside them and waited... Ichigo noticed that the Captain of the First division looked nervous. The double doors were pushed open and six men in uniforms came out.

" Announcing the arrival of the Crown Prince, Prince Heero."

Everyone stood up and watched as the Prince entered the room. He held out a hand and the six men left the room immediately. After the door was closed, the prince made his way to his chair.

" Have a seat."

Everyone sat down and watched him.

" I see that only one of you is absent." Prince Heero told them.

His eyes scanned their faces.

" Before that, I must apologize for what I have done. I apologize for ruining Mr Abarai and Mrs Abarai's wedding." Prince Heero told them.

Renji and Rukia didn't answer.

" Why were you there?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

" I have been spying on Kurosaki Ichigo for a while now. And when I realized that he had left for Soul Society, I followed him." He told them.

Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock.

" Why were you spying on Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

" A few years ago, someone sent a message that Kurosaki Ichigo had defeated Aizen. And ever since then... I have taken an interest on him. I wanted to meet the boy who was able to defeat Aizen. I also heard a lot of stories about him." Heero replied.

" Why did you break a hole in the wall?"

" Apparently, I wasn't allowed to enter, so I blasted my way through." Prince Heero explained.

" But why did you attack us first?" Rukia asked.

" I wanted to test his skills and abilities. Since he had defeated Aizen... I'm sure he would put up a good fight. But unfortunately, I was wrong. Yet I learnt that he valued friendship more than fighting." Prince Heero told them.

" Prince Heero." The old man spoke.

" What is it?"

" I do apologize for not turning up sooner." Shigekuni Yamamotogenryusai whispered.

" It's not your fault." Prince Heero assured him.

" If only I could remember that it was your spiritual power."

" I do not blame you for that. After all, it has been 15 years." Prince Heero whispered.

" Wait, if this is the place Aizen and the Arrancars wanted to come..." Captain Hitsugaya trailed off.

" Yes, they won't be able to stand a chance against us even if they do enter." Prince Heero told them.

This caused everyone to be shocked.

" I believe that none of you know this. But...during the battle, I only used 0.5 of my powers." Prince Heero informed them.

This caused everyone's eyes to widened in shock. 0.5?

" Shigekuni should know. I believe you knew that I wasn't using all of my powers." Heero told him.

The old man nodded.

" Prince Heero's powers are so great that even with a single attack, even if he only uses 5 of his powers he can wipe out Soul Society."

" But you limited your usage, why?" Ichigo asked.

" Like wise, I knew that if I used any more of my powers, I could kill all of you. Hence I avoided fighting as much as possible. During the battle, I was glad that Captain Kurosaki and Captain Hitsugaya teamed up to try to defeat me. It was a good attempt, but your plan had loopholes in them. Hence it was easy for me to escape." Prince Heero told them.

" If you are so powerful, have you ever lost a fight?" Renji asked.

" I do, I lose once every two weeks." Prince Heero replied.

" To who?" Renji asked.

" The King, who is currently away with the Queen." Prince Heero explained.

His answer came as a surprise.

" The Crown Prince has to fight his father once every two weeks." The old man explained.

" Why are you aware of that?" Ichigo asked.

" Because Shigekuni was one of my mentors when I was five. He takes time off to train me. Hence he knew how badly injured I was each time I return from the battle." Prince Heero explained.

" Have you ever won against your father?" Ichigo asked.

Heero closed his eyes and sighed.

" I did win a few times... but it was by luck." Heero admitted.

Prince Heero regarded Ichigo for a moment.

" You do have the potential to do better." Heero whispered.

Ichigo didn't know how to react. Then the door opened and a little girl came running in.

" Heero."

" Who is that?" Rukia asked, talking to Renji.

Renji looked at Ichigo for an answer, but Ichigo too had no idea. The girl looked like she was only three years old. And she was holding onto a bear.

" Heero."

Prince Heero stood up and looked at the girl.

" What is it Angel?"

" I sensed that there were guests. So I wanted to meet them. Are these people them?" Angel asked.

Heero nodded. Ichigo thought that Angel was Heero's child.

" Princess Angel is my sister." Heero told them.

" SISTER?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

Their age gap...

" How do you do? I am Princess Angel." Angel told them and bowed.

They quickly stood up and bowed back in return.

" Angel, we still have matters to discuss. Why don't you look for Aaron?" Heero asked.

" No... Aaron's with Felicia. And she's boring." Angel exclaimed.

" What about Umi?" He asked.

" She's out."

Heero was aware that they were talking in front of everyone else.

" We will talk about this later." Heero whispered.

" Announcing the arrival of Princess Umi."

The door opened and everyone gapped at the woman who walked in. She had long golden blonde hair, a pair of shocking light blue eyes and she was fair. She also had a body that hourglass itself cannot describe... The way she walked in... Left a deep mark on everyone as she was beautiful, graceful and definitely more than gorgeous. She was the ideal kind of woman every man dreamt of having. There was this glow around her... and no one could take their eyes off her. Ichigo found himself staring with his jaw dropped open. He had never seen someone as beautiful as her in his entire life.

" Angel, what are you doing here?" The woman spoke.

Oh... her melodious voice... so smoothing and sweet... yet so gentle...

" I wanted to meet the guests." Angel replied.

Then they noticed a mini robot came flying in after her. It was a 3D ten sided star and was glowing in white light. And it shone as it was shining white in colour.

" Angel..."

" No... I want to stay here with Heero." Angel exclaimed, sounding unhappy.

" Why don't you come with me. I'm sure Heero will be free after he have a talk with our guests." The woman whispered.

Angel turned and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

" Okay..."

With that, the woman led Angel to the door. She turned back and looked at Heero before leaving with the room. The robot floated after her. After the door closed, Prince Heero turned back to look at his guests.

" If only Rukia looked half as beautiful as that." Renji exclaimed.

Rukia started punching him in his arm.

" Ouch! I was only kidding." Renji told her.

But somehow Ichigo knew, no one could be compared to that princess. He looked at Prince Heero for an answer. Prince Heero sighed and looked at them.

" If you think that she's one of my siblings, then you are wrong. She's my wife." Heero exclaimed.

The males were immediately saddened.

" I know what all of you are thinking and yes, lucky me." Heero said sarcastically.

* * *

With that, they were escorted back to the train station. The knight had returned them their weapons. Before leaving, Ichigo turned back and he saw the look on Prince Heero's face. His choice... it felt like a dream. But he knew that it wasn't. He had chose to return to the present... yet why does half of him still feel guilty?

_The answer lies in your own heart, Kurosaki Ichigo. Till we meet again. _

It was as if the wind was talking to him? No, he then realized that it was Prince Heero. He was talking to him through his mind.

_Next time we meet, we shall have a face off again. _

Ichigo nodded and continued walking with his friends. The prince had healed them after dinner and hence they are all returning to Soul Society. With one last look, he went to join Renji's conversation.

* * *

" You are right." 

Heero turned to see his wife gracefully " glide" down the stairs to join him. The robot was floating beside her.

" I always was." Heero whispered, watching Ichigo leave.

Princess Umi turned her attention on Orihime who was walking beside Ichigo. Her eyes softened.

" I promised didn't I?" Heero whispered.

" I know, yet... I can't stop myself from worrying about her."

Heero closed his eyes for a while.

" It's her fate."

Umi watched Heero turned to walk up the stairs. A feeling inside was making her depressed. But then she had something else to worry about.

_Orihime Inoue..._

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for reading this chapter. This chapter mainly tells us about the Prince and his family. Next chapter on, there will be more Ichihime scenes. So stay tuned. Please read and review, thank you. 


	6. Back

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 5: Back**

Author's Note: Thank you all for supporting this story. And I apologize for the late update. Please Read and Review and _**I will not allow flamers. **_

And replying to izE.R, it is possible for someone to be more powerful than the captain of the first division. Arrancars are said to be about the same level of captains and may even be more powerful. Hence if so, won't Vastolorde overpower them? For me, I will say " why not? "

Now for the chapter...

* * *

Soul Society

Captain Kurosaki, Captain of the third division was hoping for the rain to end as he did his paperwork in his office. The rain was distracting and he no longer felt like signing and looking through that whole pile of papers. He looked down at Zangetsu, who was in his sealed form. He picked it up and images of his last match flashed into his mind. It has been a week since he fought the Crown Prince and yet... somehow deep inside him... Losing that match made him lose his pride...

_Go ahead, find him and fight him. _His hollow sneered.

_No... _He knew that he didn't stand a single chance in winning the match.

_Let me have a go with him._ His inner hollow's thoughts echoed in his head.

He had been able to control his hollow well these two years, yet why the sudden outburst? Could it be... his hollow's desire to defeat the Prince made him unstable...

_Don't worry King, after all Inoue's not yours anymore. _His inner hollow told him.

He knew that he was right. But there was nothing he could do. He have a job... And she has her own life. He was convincing himself to return to his duties when there was a knock on the door.

" Come in."

The door slide open and Kira came in with a pile of mail.

" Your mail, Captain."

He took them from him and realized that most of them were from Rukia and Renji. They sent separated letters to him.

_Oh well... After all the newly-weds are on a honeymoon..._ Ichigo thought to himself as he read the letters.

* * *

A gong sounded and an urgent message was passed through out the Soul Society, especially to all the divisions.

" An urgent message from the Kingdom of Hope. All the Captains of the thirteen Divisions please report to the meeting room."

Ichigo sighed, he was still halfway through Renji's third letter. He looked at Kira and then left his office for the meeting. _What was this message about?_ He thought as he flashjumped over there.

He was one of the last ones that had arrived. Nonetheless, The captain of the first division came out last. His bodyguard and assistant opened up a scroll and cleared his throat, before starting to read the message.

" Message from the Kingdom of Hope. After much consideration, I have decided to reward Captain of the Third Division, Kurosaki Ichigo."

" Captain Kurosaki, please step forward." The old man told him.

Surprised, he did as he was told and faced the assistant who was reading the scroll.

" Your reward will be a leave of three days. You are allowed to return to the human world to spend time with your family and friends. This reward will take effect one hour after you have received the message. From your majesty, The Crown Prince, Heero." The assistant read.

Three days of leave? He was even allowed to return to the human world. He was surprised that the Crown Prince awarded him with something like that. He was totally caught off guard.

" Ahem..." The assistant cleared his throat to make him snap out of his thoughts.

He received the rolled up scroll with both hands.

" Thank you."

" Don't thank me, thank the Crown Prince."

Ichigo smiled, this was going to be a great day.

* * *

Ichigo dropped off at the 12th Division to pick up his body. After returning to his body, he felt weird that he hadn't been in it for 3 months now... The people of his division came to see him off. He was grateful to them but he assigned a few minor tasks for Kira to do, while he was gone. After that, he returned to the human world.

The house looked the same... Not that he expected his house to change... He took in a deep breath and moved to press the door bell. But his finger hesitated at the door bell. He wondered how he should answer them when they ask him why he was back from Soul Society. He took in another deep breath and pressed the doorbell. He waited for someone to open the door.

" Coming..."

The door opened and he saw Karin walk out towards the gate.

" Is..." She trailed off and her eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo just smiled at her.

" Ichi-nii! You're back!" Karin exclaimed and immediately opened the gate for him.

Before Ichigo could respond, Karin threw herself into his arms.

" Karin?" He whispered.

" I thought I would never see you again." Karin whispered as she hugged her brother.

He couldn't help smiling.

" Don't be silly, I'm here now, aren't I?" Ichigo asked.

" Karin-chan?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Yuzu coming out of the house. Yuzu's eyes widened in shock too then... her eyes watered and she ran over and joined in the hug.

" Onii-chan! You're back!" She exclaimed through sobs.

" I'm back." He exclaimed softly.

" Welcome home." Yuzu whispered.

Ichigo's eyes softened at the sight of his sisters. They missed him so much, he heard the door open again and he looked up to see his father by the door.

" Dad."

Isshin didn't answer, instead he walked over and pat him on his shoulder.

" Welcome home, son." He whispered.

Ichigo smiled slightly. It felt good to be home.

* * *

Ichigo felt that the silence around the table was awkward. He was about to break the silence when Isshin spoke first.

" I had the impression that you were busy." Isshin told him.

" I was. The last captain left a lot of unfinished work that have to be done. Including training the people of the third division." Ichigo told him.

" Is the food over there bad?" Yuzu asked.

" I have special menus, being Captain." He explained.

" So, what brings you back?" Isshin asked.

" I was rewarded a three days leave."

" For?" Isshin pressed further.

" I have no idea why. But it doesn't really matter. I found myself missing the human world." He told them.

" Will you be staying here for these three days?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo nodded and then Yuzu left to change his bedsheets and to clean his room before he settle in.

" We heard about Orihime." Isshin whispered.

Ichigo didn't answer, he thought of changing the subject... So he picked up his chopsticks and picked up a barbecued chicken wing. He placed it in his father's bowl, he repeated the same step for Yuzu, Karin and finally himself.

" Let's not let the food go to waste." Ichigo whispered.

The three picked up their chopsticks and joined in. They talked very little during lunch, but Ichigo found out how much he had missed out on the bits and pieces of their life...

" Your friends are all preparing hard for the year end exams." Isshin told him.

" I haven't seen them in a long time..." He whispered.

" Yeah, I guess they may not have the time to visit you. One way or another, Orihime is the one whose life is the one that was most affected. We are glad that she could finally concentrate and go back to her studies. Maybe... it's all better this way." Isshin whispered.

Ichigo stood up.

" I... er... will be in my room."

Ichigo entered his room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the side of his bed. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He looked down at his hands, images, memories of his time with Orihime flashed past his eyes.

_Inoue..._

That was when he realised the it was raining outside. He didn't know what he was going to do in these three days... He... Ichigo suddenly stood up and opened the door to walk down the stairs.

" Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

" I... I'm going out for a while." He whispered, picking up an umbrella from the stand.

" Be back before dinner."

Ichigo was taken back by her response, but he nodded and then left the house.

" He needs his own space now..." Isshin whispered.

Yuzu nodded and then Isshin pat her on her head.

* * *

Ichigo opened the umbrella and started walking down the streets. It's not like he was gone for a year, but he felt as if... he was really gone for a year... Time... He missed out everything... his family... his friends... He gave everything up... just to be a captain. And there is nothing he can do, regretting making this decision would only make him feel worse. He felt so lonely and cold inside... He stopped and waited for the green pedestrian light to cross the road. He could hear the rain falling on his umbrella. The green light came and everyone crossed the road. Ichigo was depressed, he kept looking at the ground.

" Hey, watch it!"

" I'm sorry, so sorry!"

The female voice sounded familiar, he looked up and saw Orihime. She was holding her books over her head. Looks like she didn't bring an umbrella. She tried to walk to the other side of the the road, but it was crowded and she kept on bumping into people. She seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the rain. Perhaps... Ichigo walked over.

Orihime knocked into a man and this time, she dropped all of her books. Sighing, she slowly squat down as she picked them up. The green passenger man was flashing... Ichigo walked over and offered her shelter from the rain with his umbrella. She seem caught off guard, she looked up and their eyes met. She blinked and then started picking up her books again. He helped her, noticing that those were her textbooks. He took some of them and she took the rest.

" We should..."

" Huh?" She asked.

There was a loud horn, several of them. Ichigo turned and realised that they were still in the middle of the road, blocking the traffic.

" Hey, get off the road!"

" Sorry." Inoue told them and bowed in apology.

Ichigo held out his hand to her. She took it and then they crossed back to where Ichigo first started. Traffic was normal again. Orihime turned to him.

" Thank you for providing me with shelter form the rain. And thank you for helping me pick my books up." Inoue told him and smiled.

Ichigo just stared back at her. She blinked and then held out her free hand.

" My books?" She asked.

Ichigo handled them over to her. She examined the damage.

" The covers are wet, but it should be okay." She told him and smiled again.

Ichigo looked away instead.

" I didn't know you live here. Unless you are on a mission..."

" No, I do live here, in the human world." He told her softly.

" Oh, that's amazing! I thought that only people from soul society could become captains." She smiled at him again.

Ichigo faked a smile.

" Where do you live? I will walk you home." He offered.

" No, I appreciate your help, but I won't want to trouble you." She told him.

" It's okay." He told her.

" But..."

He walked forwards one step.

" Come on."

Orihime sighed and followed. They shared the umbrella, it reminded him of the times when Ichigo was always the one who forgot to bring an umbrella and they had to share. It wasn't of much use as Orihime's umbrella was more suited for one person. But they had fun trying to walk quickly together, sometimes they fight over who get sheltered more. And Orihime keeps on letting him have more shelter, hence he made it a point to be the one to carry it, since it was more fair, this way. He smiled a little.

" I always wanted to ask you something." She told him, breaking his trail of thoughts.

" Yes?"

" I mean you have the same surname as Yuzu and Karin. But i don't remember seeing you before." She told him.

" I'm their cousin. I came to visit my uncle, since it's my break." He lied.

" Oh, that explains it."

" Why ask?" He asked her.

" No... I was just wondering... Erm... do you know your cousin well?" She asked him.

" Which one?"

" The eldest one."

" Karin?" He asked.

" No, their brother." Inoue told him.

It then hit her that she knew that Karin and Yuzu had a bigger brother.

" Yeah, we are close." He lied again.

" Oh, how is he doing?" She asked, looking at him.

_Why is she asking me about him? I mean, me?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

" He's fine. Why ask?"

" Well, Karin and Yuzu told me that he was studying overseas in a better college. So I thought..."

So... his identity was just lies added with more lies.

" He e-mailed me once... that he was rather lonely there." Ichigo whispered.

" Oh, that's sad."

" Yeah, it is."

Their eyes met for a while, a bicycle bell sounded. Ichigo turned and saw that it was coming their way. The bicycle sped past, nearly knocking Orihime down. But Ichigo held onto her and steadied her from falling.

" Thank you."

Before he could reply, another bicycle bell sounded. This time, without much thought... he pulled her into his arms. The bicycle sped past and that's when he realised that he was hugging her.

" Oh, I'm sorry..." He stood back.

He noticed that she was blushing as well.

" I should thank you instead." She managed.

How he missed hugging her... having her in his arms... he missed that feeling...

" We... better..."

" Orihime, is that you?"

They turned to see a girl in the same school uniform as Orihime and there was a boy beside her.

" I knew you were smart, but taking all those books home just to study is nerd-like. I mean, of course, you being the top student in our entire level. Yeah, whatever. Orihime, if you study too much, no guys will want you."

The girl hugged the boy beside her who Ichigo assumed was her boyfriend.

" I mean Kurosaki was cute and cool, but now that he's gone, who will want you? I mean, I don't even know why he chose you out of everyone else. No guys like geeks." She told them.

Orihime looked at the floor instead. Ichigo felt so pissed off, who the hell was this girl and why was she criticizing Orihime. He stepped forward and placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close towards him. Orihime looked up at him.

" Who say no one wants her? At least she's smart, not like you. You must have wasted your time and money on this boy of yours. And hey, what do you see in her, man?" Ichigo said rather loudly.

The boy looked shocked that he was talking to him. He pointed to himself in question.

" Yeah, I am talking to you. Look at her, she's flat chested, thin and ugly. Worst, must have been one holding the top ten places in the whole level ranking, from the back." He said rather loudly.

The girl was obviously pissed off.

" What the hell is it with you? It's not like Orihime is your girlfriend!"

" Damn right, she is my girlfriend!" He shouted.

He wasn't really thinking when he said those words, he kind of regretted saying it the moment it got out of his mouth.

" And you better stay away from her. Or I will make sure that you leave with only one tooth left." He told the girl.

" I'm not afraid of you." The girl announced.

" Yeah, but your boy is."

They all turned to see that her boyfriend was already running away.

" What the, I will get even, remember this, Orihime!"

The girl ran off after her boyfriend. Ichigo felt like laughing, that's when he realised that he was holding Orihime. He immediately let go and coughed.

" Sorry, I just felt that I should... stand up for you."

" Thank you, Kurosaki-san." Orihime whispered.

* * *

A lady sighed, watching Ichigo and Orihime share that umbrella and continue to walk on. What happened earlier was surprising, but it proved that maybe he still has feelings for her. If... only she knew. She sighed again and continued to follow them.

* * *

" This will do, thank you." She whispered.

He nodded and waved goodbye as she made a dash to her house. She waved goodbye after reaching shelter. He turned and left, he wondered where he should go next. Then it hit him, his mother's grave.

He slowly made his way to his mother's grave. It's been a while, they only return once a year... Memories of Orihime accompanying his family here flashed into his mind. She have been coming here with him each year, ever since their relationship was official. Including this year, before... he became a Captain. He looked at the photo on the tombstone.

" Hey, it's me." He whispered, leaning in to wipe the dust off the picture.

It was still raining, but he realised that it suited his mood well. He stood back and stared silently at the tombstone for some time. Before sighing.

" I... failed you. I... couldn't even hold on to the one I love. I even lost my friends, they are all so busy studying for their end of year exam. Sometimes I really do wonder, if I didn't choose this option, will I still be there, studying like my life depended on it? Yet, I know I will still have them. Everyone working hard towards the same goal, university." He looked at the sky instead.

" Mum, I... I... really want to be there, doing the same thing everyone else is doing. I... want to be successful, have a job, have enough money to support the whole family. Yet... I chose a job that doesn't have a salary."

He looked at the ground, he was disappointed in himself. Yet, he was the one who rejected the offer to go back in time and change everything. He could have taken it, he wouldn't be here, regretting over his decision. Yet, he will regret it when he loses his love ones to something he cannot fight against. If this if his fate, why does it seems as if the end is near?

There was a loud explosion near-by that caught his attention. He turned and saw a cloud of smoke. What was that? Before he could even response, he felt a very strong reiatsu. It felt very strong and unusual, he didn't know this person or thing at all. It was so strong the ground seem to shook against it. A hollow? He turned to look at his mother's grave.

" At least I still have one thing left." He whispered.

Picking in his pocket for the charm, he placed it over his heart. He came out form his body. His body was leaning against his mother's tombstone. Well, there's no time to change his pose now. He flashed jumped over.

* * *

There were 6 hollows, he had no trouble defeating them without even releasing Zangetsu. But the strong reiatsu was growing stronger and it feels as if something bad was coming. His gut feeling was telling him to be careful.

_You feel anything? _He asked his inner hollow.

_Something strong is coming. No... it's very strong. _His inner hollow replied.

Before he could reply, another bunch of hollows appeared, it was time to get to work.

* * *

In Soul Society, the 12th Division...

The computers that was once used to detect Arrancars have all been destroyed, since they are dead now. The fight was over, two years ago. But they still kept one computer, in case of emergencies. The screen of that computer switched itself on. All systems were online... all lights lighted in the room. Something on the screen was blinking. It was a red indication, and it was quite small in size. Then the emergency alarm went off. People working there were surprised.

" What's going on?"

" Sir, the computer, it's turned on by itself." Someone reported.

" What about that computer?"

" It's... the one used to detect Arrancars. It's sending the emergency signals."

" Is there anything on the screen?"

" The image is unclear, but there is a red indication there."

" An Arrancars?"

No, it can't be. It must have been a mistake. All Arrancars were killed, wiped out along with the three ex-captains.

" Leave it."

" Sir?"

" If it's an false information, we will be scolded. Someone must be hacking into our systems. It's a false alarm. Ignore it."

" Yes sir."

But the alarm continued to sound.

" Disengage the system linking the computer to the alarm."

" Negative, the computer has gone haywire."

The screen of that computer showed a white dot there. Then lines darted across the screen, the image blurred and the computer exploded. Yet, the alarm was still sounding.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as there was a large crack in the sky. It was the way the Espadas entered the human world. _Impossible, they are... dead... _Something small stepped out of the crack in the sky. It was small, like the Espadas, human-like. Was he seeing things? The thing was dressed in white as well. Could it be, one of the Espadas? But weren't they dead? That thing used flashjump and disappeared. Ichigo followed.

* * *

" Here he comes."

The lady turned to see the white thing stop in the field in front of them. She was sitting on one of the thick branches of the tree. She turned to look at her husband, by name. It has finally stopped raining.

" Your majesty." The thing in white said, bowing.

She was impressed that something like it would response to their little request. Her husband jumped down the tree to stand before it.

" I am glad you can make it."

" Of course, anything for you, Crown Prince. After all, I owe my life to you."

Crown Prince Heero turned to look at his wife, Umi. She appeared beside him, and she was still carrying her little robot, Star.

" Heero, are you sure you aren't over doing it?"

Heero looked at the direction ahead, he knew Ichigo was coming.

" I need a favor." He told the thing.

" What is it?"

" I need you to fake a battle with me and Umi. Do not worry, I will not kill you. But I need you to injure anyone who comes to fight you. We will be watching from the tree." Heero pointed to the tree.

" As you wish, sire."

" Shall we, Umi?" He asked.

Umi looked at him.

" What if he gets killed?" Umi asked.

" Trust me, Umi. I will come in when he is close to dying." Heero told her.

Umi sighed, this ruined her appetite and her scenery.

" When they ask, don't tell them it's my idea." She told him softly.

" If they ask." He agreed.

Heero looked at the sky for a while.

" They think it's a fake warning. Have no worries, no one should come to interrupt your battle. And do not look at where we are." He reminded it.

" As you wish."

" He's here." Heero whispered.

He took Umi's hand and teleported over to the same branch. Umi was rather taken back, but he made both of them invisible. Now, it was show time. He sat down and faced the field. Umi sighed and joined him.

* * *

Ichigo stopped behind the white thing.

" Who are you?"

It slowly stood up and faced him. He was like a normal human, dressed in white. He was also carrying a sword.

" An Espada?" Ichigo demanded.

The thing laughed.

" If I am one, I would have died a long time ago."

With that, the ground shook like before. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, so it was this thing's reiatsu.

" Ah, a captain. It's been a while since I ate one. Shall we, Captain?" He sneered.

" If you aren't an Espada, who are you?"

" They call me Takeru." He told him.

" And?" He demanded.

Takeru didn't answer, he pulled his sword out. It shone in the light.

" It's been a while since I fought anyone."

* * *

Umi looked at Heero for an explanation.

" His name was Takeru, before he died. It was a long journey, but he made it through. He belongs to our army." Heero explained.

" But aren't Arrancars the enemies of the Kingdom?" Umi asked.

" No, only the best are chosen to join us. They only happened to be enemies of the Soul Society. And Takeru is not an Arrancar."

" He's not?" Umi asked, looking at Star.

" He's a Vastolorde." Heero informed her.

Umi's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

" Are you an Espada?" Ichigo demanded again.

" No, I'm way above that."

" Are you numbered?" Ichigo asked.

" We do not have such rules. Are you the only one trying to hold me off?" Takeru asked, looking around.

" Not that any reinforcements are needed."

" I see, a very confident fellow, aren't you?" Takeru asked.

Ichigo was losing his patience, he have no idea Takeru was an Espada or an Arrancar. He didn't seem to have a hole.

" Are you a human?" Ichigo asked.

" I look like one does not mean I am one." Takeru told him.

Takeru folded his right sleeve up a little, there was a tiny hole there.

" A hollow." Ichigo whispered.

" Yes, I was one, a long time ago. And then I evolved into an Arrancar, long before the Espadas are formed. And then, I evolved again."

Ichigo's eyes widened again. Captain Hitsugaya mentioned that there was another rank, higher than the Arrancars.

_No... way... They didn't exist! _Ichigo thought. He hadn't fought any of that class, he hadn't even seen one before.

" That doesn't mean they do not exist, Kurosaki Ichigo." Takeru told him.

" You... read my mind?"

" Of course, it's just one of the basic abilities." Takeru told him, smoothing his sleeve down again.

_Why is this reminding me of my encounter with Prince Heero?_ Ichigo thought to himself.

" Lucky you, you met him."

Ichigo looked at Takeru.

" But looks like you won't meet him again."

Before he could react, he felt a sword pierce his heart. He immediately flashjumped back. Blood spilled from his wound, his eyes still wide from the surprise. He was caught off guard.

" Didn't anyone teach you to always be careful?" Takeru asked.

Ichigo could feel himself panting harder for air.

" That's it?" Takeru asked, sounding disappointed.

" You are a Vastolorde?" Ichigo asked.

" Yeah, I am."

" Then I won't hold back." Ichigo told him, smiled a little.

Takeru felt the ground shake. Ah, he's getting serious. But with such a fatal wound, he wouldn't be able to fight for long.

" BANKAI!!!!!"

Takeru wasn't impressed but he was worried, he looked at the tree out of the corner of his eyes. The Prince's powers were so much above his that he couldn't see them. The smoke cleared and Ichigo was holding onto his black sword.

" I sure won't want to see your blood stain your suit." Takeru commented, dryly.

" I have no need for that."

Ichigo concentrated his reiatsu on his sword. And channeled it up to his wound. He managed to calm himself down, as well as stop increase the blood clotting hence he wasn't bleeding anymore. This was something he discovered on his own.

" I see... Very well, I shall take my time."

Ichigo flashjumped over, going in for an attack. He blocked it with his own sword.

" I will stop you." Ichigo told him.

Takeru saw the fire in his eyes. It was burning strongly, he knew that he had no right to question his orders but, he could roughly guess what the Prince is up to. And true enough, he could tell that this person he was fighting had a lot of potential, to do better.

Ichigo jumped back and was about to strike again when Takeru strike first, Ichigo flashjumped, trying to avoid the attack but he couldn't evade it, somehow. Puzzled, he could almost feel the sword when something blocked it. He noticed that it was a triangular shield.

" My, my, another one?" Takeru asked, turning to look at the girl standing on top of the hill.

" Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime's face was unreadable.

" Are you okay?" She asked him.

He nodded and turned to face Takeru.

" Thank you Orihime, but please, stay out of this."

Orihime didn't answer, instead she ran down the stairs instead.

" No, stay away!"

Right after he finished, he saw something flash past his eyes. And the next thing he saw was Orihime tumbling down the long flight of stairs.

" NO!!!!"

_To be continued_

* * *

Author's Note: Anyway, this is solely my view on how Vastolorde should be like. And no, Umi and Heero are not the bad guys here. Even though they are the one who staged the battle up. And Takeru is my character. If it's confusing, don't worry. Everything will be explained, in due time. Please read and review, no_** flamers**_ please.

Next chapter: What is the main purpose of this battle? And will both of them survive long enough?

* * *


	7. 2 versus 1

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 6: 2 versus 1 **

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting this story. And I apologize for leaving it hanging on the previous chapter. Have to do so as it was getting too long. Anyway, back to the battle between Ichigo and Takeru. Please read and Review, thank you.

_**Please Read:**_ I am aware that there are people who do not like this story. I appreciate your comments, however, if you do not like the plot, or the characters of the story, or the way I write it, _**then please. Do not read it**_ There are other people who likes it, so, just don't read it. And flaming reviews will be deleted. **I DO NOT allow FLAMERS!** If you want to flame my story, why don't spend your time flaming other stories?

And my reply to all flamers would be : You are wasting your time. And if you hate my story, **then don't read it.**

For readers who do support my story, this story is going to be a cross-fic with my other story that is still in the writing stage. If you have guessed it, yes, the main characters for the other story will be Heero, Umi and Fate. It mainly shows you their side of the story and why they are part of Ichigo and Orihime's life. I understand that this story is confusing, so do support my other story when it is out. To get a clearer picture of the entire story. And I thank all of you for your support and reviews. It's good to know that there are people who like your work. Enjoy the story.

By the way- Crown Prince means the prince that is next in line to the throne.

* * *

" INOUE!!!!!!!!" Ichigo shouted, he was going to flash jump over when Takeru's sword blocked him. 

" Never let your guard down. That's the first rule in all battles." Takeru told him.

Takeru swung his sword and Ichigo got a cut on his arm. Blood gushed out from the wound. Ichigo fell to one knee, holding one hand above the wound.

" I hate diversions." Takeru told him and slowly walked over.

Ichigo was looking at where Orihime was lying... She seems... unconscious... He has to try to call for back up... There was no way he can beat a Vastolorde. And Takeru isn't even in his released form yet. No... He can't lose... He was the Captain of the third division.

" Is that all you got, Ichigo?" Takeru asked.

Ichigo slowly stood up. He reached and picked up his fallen sword.

" It makes me wonder... why didn't you appear in the battle." Ichigo whispered.

" I do not take part in foolish battles organized by humans who lack the wisdom to know that there are limits to how much power one can gain." Takeru answered.

" Too bad... you missed a great show." Ichigo whispered.

Takeru felt the ground shake. He smirked, this was going to be a long battle.

" You hurt Inoue..." Ichigo whispered.

He was gathering his reiatsu, for a powerful attack. However, the time he needed to charge up the attack makes him at a disadvantage.

" Why don't you just attack me?" Takeru asked.

" Getsuga Tenshō!!!"

Ichigo slashed once and the powerful attack was flying straight towards Takeru. He didn't evade the attack, he let himself get hit.

" I did it?" Ichigo asked.

As the dust cleared, Ichigo was surprised that Takeru was still standing. The land below him had split right into two, yet he was still standing on air. He looked injured. That's when Ichigo realized that he has fallen for Takeru's trap.

" You let yourself get hit, why?" Ichigo asked.

" A simple reason, to show you my other abilities." Takeru answered.

He snapped his fingers once and he was completely healed. As if his attack had not even damaged him at all. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. Takeru was like the Crown Prince. His attacks were a combination of different elements and tactics. To think that they could merge so many different skills together. If only he could heal too.

" Well, let us get this land back. It wouldn't be nice if someone walks past and falls to his death." Takeru told him.

Takeru snapped once and the land... it returned to its original state... untouched...

" Ah... from that look in your eyes. You are surprised. Yet this is nothing... This is merely cleaning up to us." Takeru told him and he landed on the ground again.

" Shall we?"

Ichigo was ready, he saw a slight movement and flash jumped out of the way.

" I didn't want to use this... but looks like I have no choice..." Ichigo whispered.

Takeru looked at the tree from the corner of his eyes. Ichigo's hand moved to his face. Just as he expected... Ichigo's eyes widened in shock when a knife pierced right through his hand. Pain shocked him... It distracted him and for that split second... Takeru rushed up to him, with his sword. Ichigo blocked the blow with his sword in time. But with one of his hand badly injured... he could barely hold his sword well.

They clashed a few blows, flying here and there. Blocking each one's attacks.

" Good, looks like you have learnt to adapt to the pain." Takeru noticed.

" This is merely a flesh wound." Ichigo commented.

" Oh, you think so?"

Ichigo felt weak suddenly... he tried to move... but couldn't. That's when his hand that was injured moved on its own... It held his sword, turned it in his hand and pierced his own heart. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as blood fell to the ground. He panted for air... What was going on?

" String control." Takeru told him, holding up a long silvery string that was attached to his hand.

" That was despicable." Ichigo told him.

" You were the one that got caught in the trap."

Ichigo tried to get up... but more blood was spilling from his wound. Takeru flash jumped over. And before Ichigo could lift his sword, he felt the blade of Takeru's sword on his neck.

" It's over, Kurosaki Ichigo." Takeru whispered.

Ichigo didn't move... his eyes were on his sword...

" I expected a longer battle but..."

Takeru flash jumped back, Ichigo took this chance to pick up Tensa Zangetsu. Takeru was looking at Orihime. Ichigo then realized that she had taken the time to heal herself.

" Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo watched as Orihime rushed to his side and started to heal him.

" Orihime... you shouldn't have come."

Orihime looked at Takeru.

" If I didn't... you would have died, Captain." She whispered.

Ichigo looked at Takeru. Takeru smiled at him in return, he was giving him a chance to get healed. He waited to get healed. When Orihime was done, he stood up.

" Thank you Orihime. But I want you to stand back." Ichigo told her.

Orihime shook her head.

" If it's an Espada, you cannot defeat it alone." She told him.

" I appreciate your help, but... He's not an Espada."

Orihime looked at Takeru.

" He's a Vastolorde. That's why he looks completely like a human. And he has no mask." He told her.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock.

" A Vastolorde? Captain Kurosaki, you have to retreat. You... can't defeat it alone." She told him.

She was worried, but there was nothing he could do. He have to stop Takeru, before he attacks others.

" Orihime, can you find Urahara and ask him to send a message to Soul Society? We need all the help we can get. I can try to be the bait for a while. But I have no idea how long I can hold him." He told her.

She shook her head.

" I won't leave you behind Captain." She told him.

He was touched... but he was more worried back her safety than his.

" I can help you." She told him.

But Orihime's powers were more of the defensive types... It would be hard to make use of her powers to help him... Except in healing him, blocking the attacks...

" Have you two decided your strategy?" Takeru called out.

Ichigo stepped in front of Orihime.

" Please, stay back." He told him.

She shook her head and placed her hand on his arm.

" Please Captain, let me help you." She told him.

" Is she sitting out? If she is, can you ask her to watch from the sidelines? I am tired of waiting." Takeru shouted across the field.

" I'm not sitting out and you can't order me to, Captain." She told him.

Ichigo thought of another reason to make her sit out. But she seemed determined. With that, she placed a charm, similar to his on her heart. And her Shinigami form came out. Ichigo nearly forgot that she had one.

" How did you get that charm?" He asked her.

" Rukia gave it to me. She said that it might come into handy." She told him and placed her hand on the handle of her sword.

" Here we go!"

Both of them dodged Takeru's flying slash at the same time. Takeru aimed Orihime first, because she seemed weakest. Orihime blocked Takeru's blade with her shield.

" I'm right here, don't forget about me!" Ichigo shouted.

He clashed his sword with Takeru's instead, giving Orihime a chance to escape.

" No more games and tricks, Takeru!" Ichigo told him.

Takeru merely smiled, he pushed harder and Ichigo jumped back to evade the slash. He placed his hand in front of his face and summoned out his hollow mask. His eyes were yellow and black. He continued fighting Takeru. Takeru kept on trying to attack Orihime, so Ichigo did his best to prevent it from happening.

" Getsuga Tenshō!"

Ichigo sent a black and powerful attack at Takeru. Takeru tried to block it with his sword, but the power was too strong. Takeru channeled his powers to his hand and fired a large and powerful cero to fight off Ichigo's attack. It seemed like a draw, until Takeru's Cero completely overpowered Ichigo's attack. Orihime's shield saved him from the attack.

" You take me too lightly, Kurosaki." Takeru told him.

Ichigo continued sending black-coloured slashes at Takeru. He evaded them easily. Ichigo charged towards Takeru, but his attack was blocked off by Takeru. Ichigo knew he couldn't out win Takeru with power, so he tried to use speed. He kept on Flash jumping and sending another slash, hoping to catch Takeru off guard. Takeru prepared his attack and fired balls of red at where Ichigo was going to go next. Ichigo evaded them the best he could. He kept on flying back and forth and blocking some of them away from Orihime.

" CERO!"

Ichigo tried to hold back Takeru's attack with his power. He failed at first, the force of his cero was driving him back. But he gathered more spiritual power and managed to push it back.

" You missed!" He told Takeru.

" You think so?"

Ichigo then realized that by pushing it backwards, it was flying towards Orihime. He immediately rushed over, trying to save Orihime from the unexpecting attack. But it rushed past her and sliced through the huge tree. The tree toppled and Ichigo took this chance to grab Orihime to flee with him.

" Captain?" She asked.

" Just stay with me for a while."

He held her close and started flying around, dodging Takeru's small cero balls. Orihime used her shield to block off some of the balls that Ichigo couldn't dodge.

" Are you trying to run, Kurosaki?" Takeru asked.

Takeru fired another cero, but this time, it was as thin as a thread. It sliced through the air fast and was hot on their heels.

" I can block it." Orihime told him.

" No you cannot." He told her.

He dropped Orihime, and since they were flying up in the air above, she got a shock of her life and screamed. Ichigo turned back, trying to jump over the thin cero, but... it was so fast... it cut him in his neck. His mask broke off... And the next thing, he was like a rocket, falling towards the ground.

* * *

" Captain!" Orihime shouted out. 

She used her spiritual power to create a foot path. She waited at the right position and managed to catch the falling Ichigo. He was bleeding badly... at his neck. She immediately started to heal him.

" Too late!"

Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she heard the sound of a cero. She activated her shield and tried to block off the powerful cero. She was failing... it was pushing her backwards.

_No... Captain Kurosaki is still injured... I have to help... somehow... _She thought to herself.

She gathered the spiritual powers from the air and used it to form a stronger shield. The cero no longer pushed her back.

_I did it!_

" It's far from over, Orihime." Takeru told her.

Her eyes widened in shock when Takeru appeared, he was riding in his cero and had positioned his sword well. He slashed right through her shield and the cero blasted them.

* * *

Umi made a step to move in, Heero held her back. They had stayed to watch from the ground instead, since Takeru's attack had toppled the tree. 

" Heero, she... they will die."

" Takeru's not even serious yet. He has not even released his sword." He told her.

Umi looked worried.

" Have faith in them." Heero told her.

* * *

Orihime had lost her concentration on the pathway and both of them fell to the ground before the cero blasted past them. It was a narrow save... but Ichigo was still unconscious. She held onto Ichigo as they fell towards the ground. 

" Please, Captain, wake up..." She whispered.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he held onto her waist and he managed to cushion their fall in time. He placed her softly down on the floor. He was still bleeding but Orihime had managed to heal him a little.

" Get back, Orihime. It's the only way. Stay back." He ordered.

He formed his hollow mask back and charged towards Takeru.

* * *

After a while... 

Ichigo pressed Tensa Zangetsu into the ground. He leaned against his sword and tried to catch his breath. Takeru was still unhurt... Orihime too has used too much of her powers to activate her shield to help him. Takeru was gathering up energy for another cero attack.

" Give it up Kurosaki, you cannot beat me. You and Orihime are tired and I'm still unscratched." Takeru told him.

The size of the red ball gathering at Takeru's left hand was distracting. But he tried not to gape. He picked up Tensa Zangetsu and gathered up his remaining energy.

_I only have energy left for one more strong attack. I have to get close enough to use it. Or else... It wouldn't work. _Ichigo thought to himself.

He took in a deep breath and charged towards Takeru. Takeru fired the cero that he was charging. Ichigo gathered the spiritual power that was in the air particles around him and channeled them to his blade. He forced his remaining powers to his blade.

" This is the end!" He announced.

Tensa Zangetsu managed to cut right through Takeru's cero attack. Ichigo was charging his attack while charging towards Takeru.

_I will not die here!_ He told himself as he went for his finishing move.

Tensa Zangetsu glowed blue and he was sure, he had charged up enough for the finishing move.

" GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" He shouted.

He fired a powerful and black attack at Takeru, just as they were very close. Black and Red light blinded the sky.

* * *

Orihime closed her eyes as she felt the strong force that was pushing her backwards. Had Captain Kurosaki won? 

The light slowly cleared and what she saw stunned her. Tensa Zangetsu was lying on the ground... and it had broken right into two. The handle and the broken blade was still in Captain Kurosaki's hands... But the broken blade blade had flew so far... it shocked her.

And that was not all. Takeru's blade was stained with blood, Captain Kurosaki's blood. Takeru's blade had pierced right through his heart. The attack wasn't successful. Captain Kurosaki struggled to try to pierce Takeru with his broken blade.

" Give it up, Kurosaki, you lost." Takeru told him.

Orihime saw the red light that was gathering in Takeru's hand. She immediately activated her shield to try to save Captain Kurosaki. But... Takeru broke her shield.

" Cero does the most damage when fired at this distance." Takeru told Ichigo.

Orihime couldn't bare to watch... She have to do something... She tried to activate her shield again... but it was useless... she was too tired.

" Goodbye, Captain." Takeru announced.

He fired his cero.

* * *

Ichigo knew he was a goner. When he had fired his attack, Takeru had fired his cero as well. But his cero broke off his sword and then he pierced him with his sword. He couldn't dodge a cero from this distance, even if he had the strength. The cero sent him flying so far... He crashed into a electrical line and broke the cables. Yes, the cables that contained high voltage shocked him as well. He fell to the floor, injured and barely conscious. All he could see was his broken blade... 

" I'm sorry... everyone." Ichigo whispered.

* * *

" Captain!" Orihime shouted, trying to run over. 

" And now, it's your turn."

Orihime's eyes widen in shock as a powerful cero hit her from the back. She flew and crashed into the ground. Takeru then charged towards her with his sword. Orihime had no time to activate her shield. His sword pierced right though her heart.

" No!"

But... instead, his blade started sucking up her spiritual powers.

" What... are... you gasps for air trying to do?" She asked.

" Blast you with Cero. Do you know what will happen if Cero is fired from the inside of a human body?" Takeru asked.

Takeru's eyes glowed red and Orihime could feel the strength of the cero that he was charging up with his sword.

_NO! _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and tried to struggle.

" I wonder too, I haven't done so for 2 years now." Takeru told her.

_Someone, please save me! _Orihime thought out.

" Cero!" Takeru shouted.

Orihime could see the red light that had gathered at his sword... She closed her eyes.

* * *

But the attack never came... she opened her eyes to see that Takeru wasn't there anymore, nor was his sword. She sat up, holding one hand in front of her wound, trying to stop the blood flow. She saw a man with a sword and something about him was familiar. Someone rushed over to her side. 

" Are you okay?"

She turned to see a familiar looking woman. She blinked, unsure if she was still alive.

" I will get you healed, just lie back." She told her.

" Captain, is he okay?" Orihime asked.

" I have no idea." The woman whispered.

The woman looked back at the battle field.

" Where's Takeru?" Orihime whispered, losing the strength to speak.

" Heero is fighting him. Now if you would relax..."

" Heero?" Orihime asked.

The woman took in a deep breath and then held her hands above her wound.

" My Husband, Heero Yuy, the Crown Prince." She told her.

A white light shot out from her hands and it was healing her.

" You are?" Orihime asked.

" Umi, Princess Umi." She whispered.

* * *

( **Note,** /.../ Means mind link, it's like a message that is sent through the mind.) 

/ You gone a little too overboard, Takeru. / Heero sent the message to Takeru.

/ My apologies, Sir. I guess that's what happens when you haven't fought in a long while. / Takeru messaged Heero back.

/ Try your best to escape when trapped in my attack. / Heero instructed.

/ Yes sir. /

Heero looked over at Umi, who nodded in return. Heero positioned his sword in front of him. His sword had a silver glow around it.

" This is for attempting to kill a Captain." Heero told Takeru.

Heero's sword turned white and Heero slashed once in the thin air. It sent a large beam of light towards Takeru. Takeru tried to counter it with his Cero. But the white light engulfed his Cero. Heero charged towards Takeru, riding the beam of white light. He slashed once, before letting the beam of light rush forward to finish Takeru off. Takeru shield himself in a black shield before the whole the white beam engulfed him. When it was over... Heero knew... Takeru had escaped. His sword disappeared and he made his way to Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo's vision was blur, but someone supported him so that he could sit up. He saw himself staring at the blue sky. 

" Kurosaki Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ichigo turned to look at the familiar face.

" Crown Prince..."

" It's okay now." He told him.

Ichigo blinked, trying to clear his head.

" Orihime... is she..."

" Umi's with her. Where can we take you two to?" Heero asked him.

Ichigo thought of Urahara's house.

" But... Takeru... he..."

" He escaped." Heero told him and then helped him to stand up.

Ichigo's grip on the broken Tensa Zangetsu loosened and it fell to the floor. That's when it got Heero's attention.

" We can get it fixed." He told Ichigo.

Ichigo leaned against Heero for support.

" How did you two know that we are here?" Ichigo whispered.

" I received a letter that the people from Soul Society ignored an alarm that went off. It was an alarm meant for the Espadas. I figured something was going on. And since no orders were given out by the Soul Society, Umi and I decided to run a check." Heero told him.

They walked slowly to where Orihime and Umi was.

" Captain." Orihime whispered.

Ichigo smiled a little, knowing that she was safe. He looked at Princess Umi.

" We found out that a Vastolorde had escaped from Hueco Mundo. And your reiatsu allowed us to pin-point where you are." Heero told him.

" I'm sorry I disappointed all of you." Ichigo whispered.

" No, Captain."

Ichigo looked at Princess Umi. She touched his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

" You did the best you could, besides, you protected Miss Orihime." Umi whispered.

" But I couldn't stop him..." He whispered.

" It doesn't matter." Umi assured him.

Dropping her hold on his hand, Umi looked at Heero then at Orihime and back at Ichigo.

" What matters is that you two managed to hold him back. No innocent people was injured. Even though they didn't know it, you saved them, both of you. By distracting Takeru from them." Umi told him.

" And we thank you for placing the safety of others first." Heero told him.

Ichigo looked surprised at what he said. Orihime squeezed his free hand. Ichigo looked at Heero then at Umi.

" Thank you for saving the two of us." Ichigo whispered.

" Let's get you healed up, Captain." Umi told him.

* * *

" Is this the place?" Heero asked. 

Ichigo opened one eye and confirmed that it was Urahara's house. But... it looked a little bit different.

" Why does it look so... big?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

" Oh, they got a warning letter from the government to renovate their shop, or they will be forced to close down. So... Urahara-san drew up a lot of amazing plans. And... everyone chose this one. It was the best choice, since it seemed more practical than the rest." Orihime told them.

Ichigo frowned. The shop still hasn't changed... but there was this large and tall building connected to the shop... Making the entrance seem small...

" Do you think he will be in?" Umi asked.

They rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. The door slid open.

" Oh, Orihime-san. What brings you here to my shop?" Urahara asked.

" Er..."

Urahara saw Ichigo.

" Oh, Kurosaki-san, what happened to you?"

" A Vastolorde-accident happened." Ichigo told him.

" Vastolorde?" Urahara questioned.

" Can we please go in?" Ichigo asked, feeling his legs weaken.

" Oh yes, and who are these two guests?" Urahara asked.

" We can make the introductions later. I need a bed!" Ichigo shouted.

* * *

" That should do it." Umi told them and stood up. 

Umi sat down beside Heero. Ichigo was amazed at her power... She healed a lot faster than Orihime did.

" What really happened, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked.

" A Vastolorde appeared. And Soul Society took it as a prank and did not send anyone to check it out." Ichigo told him.

" May I ask what happened to this Vastolorde?" Urahara asked.

" It escaped." Heero told them.

" And you are?" Urahara asked.

" Heero Yuy, Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Hope." Heero told them.

Heero looked at Umi.

" I'm Princess Umi, his wife. This is Star, a friend of mine." Umi told Urahara.

" I see... Why don't we leave Kurosaki-san to rest? I would like to speak to both of you." Urahara told them.

They left the room.

* * *

" Ichigo!" 

Ichigo turned and was knocked down by the force of Rukia's hug.

" Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Renji was by the door as well.

" We heard that you fought with a Vastolorde and we immediately ended our honeymoon." Rukia told them.

Renji was frowning.

" You look perfectly fine to me." Renji remarked.

Ichigo stood up and freed himself from Rukia's hug.

" Princess Umi healed me." Ichigo told them.

" Princess Umi?" Rukia and Renji said in unison.

" Kurosaki-san, I brought tea..."

They all turned to see Orihime walk in with a tray.

" Rukia, Renji?" Orihime asked.

" Oh Orihime!" Rukia called out and hugged her.

Orihime had to balance the tray so that she wouldn't break the teacups.

" Rukia, I thought you and Renji are still on a honeymoon..."

" She ended it as soon as when we heard about it from brother-in-law." Renji told them.

" Oh Orihime, are you hurt? Were you injured?" Rukia asked.

" I'm fine now. Princess Umi's healing powers are better than mine." Orihime told them and smiled shyly.

Ichigo took the tray from Orihime and set it down on the table.

" So how was the fight?" Rukia asked them.

" I lost..." Ichigo admitted.

" Then... it... might still be running around loose in Karakura Town..." Rukia whispered.

" No, The Crown Prince Heero fought it and it escaped." Orihime told them.

" Escaped?" Renji asked, shocked that Vastolordes will escape.

" I guess he must have known that the Crown Prince wasn't someone to be messed with." Ichigo told them.

He poured tea and handled one to Orihime, one to Rukia, one to Renji and then one for himself.

" Are they still here?" Rukia asked.

" They were talking to Urahara-san." Orihime told them.

" We didn't see them on our way in." Renji commented.

Ichigo looked at his broken blade.

" Is that?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo handled over the broken pieces of Tensa Zangetsu over to Rukia. She examined the damage with care.

" What caused this?" Rukia asked.

" The Vastolorde's cero attack." Ichigo told her.

Rukia looked surprised.

" Do you think I can fix it back?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm sure it can. You just have to call Zangetsu's name again." Rukia told him.

" I tried, it didn't work." Ichigo whispered.

Renji pat Ichigo on his shoulder.

" Well, let's not talk about the unhappy things. I heard that the Crown Prince awarded you with a three days leave." Renji told him.

" Yeah, he did."

" Well, this is great. We can go out like we used to." Rukia told them.

" We used to?" Orihime asked, looking confused.

" I almost forgot..." Rukia whispered.

Rukia walked over to Orihime and started chatting with her about her honeymoon.

" So, how was the honeymoon?" Ichigo asked Renji.

" Well, the food was nice. The scenery was nice." Renji told him.

" Did you two... ahem(coughs)?" Ichigo asked.

Renji smacked Ichigo in the head.

" You are too young to find out." Renji told him.

" Hey, what's your problem? I was only curious!" Ichigo shouted.

" It's none of your business!" Renji shouted back.

The door slid open.

" Can you two quiet down?"

They all turned to look at Urahara. Urahara's fan was opened and behind him was the Crown Prince, Heero and Princess Umi. They entered the room and everyone bowed to greet them.

" How's your sword, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo looked surprised he asked.

" The Crown Prince informed me of your little problem. Can I take a look at your sword?"

Ichigo handled the broken sword over. Urahara gave a brief look and then handled it to Heero. Heero held it by the handle. A red glow appeared around the broken sword. A black figure appeared in the room to join them.

" Zangetsu." Ichigo called out.

" Can you mend it back?" Heero asked.

" Yes, but I may require some time. Ichigo used up a lot of energy, I will need time to recharge them in order to mend the sword back." Zangetsu explained.

" Very well." Heero told them.

The red glow disappeared and Zangetsu was gone.

" Old man..." Ichigo whispered.

Heero handled the broken Tensa Zangetsu back to Ichigo.

" I can mend it back for you, but it is best to let the spirit of your sword mend it back. Because forcing it to recharge faster may cause the sword to lose some of its powers. Hence it is best to avoid battles until then." Heero told him.

" Yes, sir." Ichigo whispered.

He looked down sadly at this broken black blade.

" I'm sorry." He whispered.

" Well then, since there are so many people here, how does steamboat sound?" Urahara asked.

Renji's stomach growled.

" Well, looks like someone's hungry." Urahara announced and looked at Heero and Umi.

" Will your highness be join us?" Urahara asked.

Heero looked at Umi who shrugged, Star flew over and she caught it.

" I cannot guarantee that it would be as diverse as what you normally have, nor can I guarantee that it would taste as good as what they have in the kingdom, but... I am sure we all will appreciate it if you two could join us for dinner." Urahara told them.

" Dinner!" Star exclaimed happily.

Heero looked at Umi who nodded and smiled.

" Yes, we will join you all for dinner." Heero told Urahara.

" It may not be as good but I am sure it will be merrier. It's been a while since we had so many guests." Urahara told them.

Urahara closed his fan and looked at Heero.

" Which reminds me, I brought a lot of beer last night, if beer is fine with you..." Urahara told Heero.

" It's fine with me, however, Umi doesn't drink." Heero told him.

" Well that makes three, since the females don't drink." Urahara told him.

" Hey, I do drink." Rukia called out.

" Well... judging from the fact that we haven't celebrated your wedding, I shall let you off this once." Urahara told Rukia.

Urahara left to make the preparations for dinner. Orihime volunteered to help out. Rukia volunteered herself and Renji. So that leaves Umi, Heero and Ichigo in the room.

" Something tells me this dinner will be a fun one." Ichigo told them.

Ichigo slid the door open.

" Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned to look at Heero.

" There is something I would like to talk to you about." Heero told him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, sir?" He asked.

" After dinner seems to be a much better time, does it not?" Umi asked, cutting in.

" After dinner then." Heero told them.

Heero and Umi walked past Ichigo, out of the room. Umi passed him a worried expression before walking away with Heero. Star floated after her. Ichigo wondered what The Crown Prince wanted to talk to him about.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading. What will dinner be like with the royal family? And what exactly is the Crown Prince up to? How will Ichigo spent the rest of his days? Please read and review, _**no flamers. **_

**_

* * *

_**


	8. Peek into the future

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 7: Peek into the future**

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting my story. I appreciate all the reviews, however, I still have to remind you all that I DO NOT ALLOW FLAMERS!! Thank you for reading my story.

* * *

Orihime looked over at Princess Umi, she seemed to notice her glance. Princess Umi looked at Orihime and smiled back. Orihime quickly looked back to the vegetable she was slicing.

" Inoue, you should slice it thinner." Rukia told Orihime.

" Oh, I'm sorry."

Orihime concentrated so she could slice them into thinner slices.

" You ingrates!" Rukia shouted at the two man outside.

Ichigo covered his ears.

" You two are supposed to help out. Yet you two sit down there and let our guests do the work!" Rukia shouted.

" It's okay."

They looked at The Crown Prince who was slicing the fins of the fish off. They watch him use the knife. After their experience with the Crown Prince, they knew what he was capable of. And it felt stupid to let him hold the knife. But...

" Renji, Ichigo! Go get the table ready!"

" Yes, Madam." Ichigo grunted.

As he and Renji went to set up the table. Ichigo reached to take the utensils, that's when he noticed that Orihime seems to be dozing off. He reached over from behind her. Orihime looked surprised when Ichigo touched her hand that was holding the knife.

" You have to slice it faster, that way you wouldn't waste the ingredients." He told her.

With that, he moved the knife, showing her how to slice faster. Orihime watched the blade. Princess Umi smiled a little and she looked at her husband.

" There, your turn."

Orihime continued to slice the cucumber slowly.

" Wrong, faster."

Ichigo showed her how to do it again.

" I'm finished."

They all turned to look at the Crown Prince. He rinsed the clean fish under the tab.

" Why don't I take over?" Umi asked Heero.

Heero shrugged and let Umi took over cutting the fish.

" Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

" Yes, I'm going..."

Ichigo took the utensils and then left the kitchen.

" Orihime-san?" Umi asked.

" Yes?" Orihime asked, looking at Umi.

" You... are bleeding."

Orihime stared down and noticed that the cucumber was red. It took her some time before she experienced the pain.

" Why don't you find a plaster? I will take over." Umi told her.

" Oh, thank you."

Rukia left to help Orihime. So the kitchen was only left with Heero and Umi.

" She was in a daze." Umi told him as she discarded the stained cucumber slices.

" I know." Heero told her.

He noticed that no one was around. He waved his hand once and all the vegetables were sliced.

" I never thought you would help out in the kitchen." Umi whispered.

* * *

Urahara watched as Ichigo and Renji carried the steamboat pot over. They poured in the soup and started to heat it up.

" I heard from Rukia-san that you two let our guests work."

" They volunteered." Renji told him.

Orihime came in and started opening the cupboards.

" Orihime-san, is something wrong?" Urahara asked.

" Nothing..." Orihime told him and laughs nervously.

" Let me see that." Ichigo told her.

" It's really okay." Orihime assured him and hide her bleeding hand behind her.

Ichigo looked a little upset.

" Here." Rukia told Orihime.

Orihime took the plaster from Rukia and disappeared into the kitchen again. Ichigo watched Orihime leave.

" It's not like her to be so distracted." Ichigo whispered.

" Well, technically, Orihime isn't really the Orihime we know before." Rukia told Ichigo.

And the look she gave him pained him. Ichigo just looked back at the table.

* * *

" Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation." Orihime whispered.

Umi just smiled, while Heero continued washing the stained knife. Orihime heard the two of them talking in a language she didn't know when she was walking towards the kitchen door.

" Have you er..."

Umi stopped her question when she noticed that Orihime's finger was still bleeding. Orihime washed it under the tap and she flinched a little at the pain. She then placed the plaster on.

" Orihime-san."

" Yes?" Orihime asked, jerking back in surprise.

Umi continued staring at her.

" Is there someone that you have feelings for?" Umi asked.

Orihime blinked in surprise. Her attention turned to the Crown Prince who left the kitchen.

" Er... May I know why are you asking me that question?" Orihime asked.

" You... seem to be in a daze ever since just now. Is it because you are thinking of him?" Umi asked.

" Er... no... I was... just... thinking about you."

Umi looked confused.

" No, not in that way... I mean... I was thinking about your healing powers... They seem more powerful than mine..." Orihime whispered.

Umi switched off the tap and placed down the knife she was using to cut the fish into thinner slices. She looked at Orihime and smiled a little.

" It doesn't matter if my powers are more powerful than yours. Because they both have the same purpose, and that is to save people. And that's all that matters." Umi told her and smiled.

" Princess Umi..."

" Call me Umi." She told her.

" I can't. It would be disrespectful." Orihime whispered.

Umi smiled and picked Star up from the ground.

" Heero and I do not like to be addressed formally all day. It makes us realise how important we are and how others view us. I like to be called by my name for once."

Umi then looked away and Orihime noticed that she looked depressed.

" I know that I do not have the right to ask this but... Your relationship with The Crown Prince... is it..." Orihime broke off, knowing that she shouldn't have asked.

" I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that. I mean what right do I have to question about your personal life." Orihime told Umi.

" No, you are right. It's obvious isn't it?" Umi whispered.

" No, it's not that... it's just..." Orihime found it hard to phrase the words.

" We aren't the typical kind of married couple. People fall in love with one another and then they get married and then soon forms a family. Yet... Heero and I... Our marriage was more of an arrangement." Umi whispered.

" I see... so there's no love in it?" Orihime asked.

" Something like that, we are just married, by name." Umi told her.

" That sounds sad..." Orihime whispered.

Umi forced a smile and looked down at Star.

" At least he wasn't bad to me." She whispered.

Orihime then realised the there was a lot more to Umi than just being a beautiful princess. She went through such sadness...

" Didn't you oppose the idea?" Orihime asked.

Arranged marriage were rather uncommon and hence Orihime wanted to know more about it.

" No, because I knew... I wasn't as lucky as everyone else. They can find their true love, and as for me, Heero is my true love." Umi whispered.

" You love him?" Orihime asked.

" Yes, with all my heart. However, I do not wish for him to feel the same way towards me." Umi told her.

" Why not?"

" Because it would only cause more sadness." Umi whispered.

Orihime opened her mouth to say something, when the door opened and Rukia came in.

" There you are, what took you so long to dress your wound?" Rukia asked Orihime.

Rukia dragged Orihime towards the door.

" Excuse us." Rukia told Umi.

As Rukia was dragging Orihime out of the kitchen, she looked back at Umi. Umi heard the door close and then she sighed and looked down at Star.

* * *

Orihime walked past the clearing and saw the Crown Prince sitting down and looking at the backyard. She wondered if he knew about how Umi was feeling. But she knew it wasn't right of her to try to play the match maker here.

" Do you wish to talk to me?" He asked suddenly.

Orihime leaped back in surprise.

" Er... er..." Orihime looked around for an excuse.

He closed his eyes. Orihime considered if she should talk to him. But he seems like a scary person...

" Heero."

Orihime watched as Star bounced over to Heero and Heero caught Star before it hit him.

" Heero, Heero." Star told him.

He stood up and walked past Orihime. Orihime felt a sudden eerie feeling... and then it was gone. She watched as Star bounced after Heero.

* * *

Everyone sat down at the table, Ichigo chose to sit beside Orihime on purpose. And they started throwing in foods into the boiling water and wait for it to get cooked. They chat for a while and drank beer, while Orihime and Umi drank juice. Renji made sure that Rukia drank little.

" To Renji and Rukia." Urahara told them.

They held up their glasses to the toast. Likewise, the crown prince was rather quiet.

" Your highness, is the food unsuitable for you? I did mention that it would not be as high-classed as what you used to have." Urahara told Heero.

Heero shook his head and watched the Ichigo and Renji joking with each other laughing happily. And he watched how Rukia was talking to Umi. And Orihime was busy creating new ways of eating her fish. Yet though unusual, she looked happy. Everyone around the table seems to be enjoying this dinner. The look on their face, the spirit burning in their eyes, it wasn't something he see everyday... Heero looked down at his empty plate. He had long forgotten what it was like to simply have a meal together... Yet he knew he wouldn't be able to find that expression on his family members and friends again.

" Heero?"

Heero looked at Umi, who smiled sadly at him. Yet her smile was enough to tell him that she knew how he felt. Heero closed his eyes and picked up his chopsticks.

" Why is your plate still empty?" Ichigo asked.

Heero didn't answer and then Ichigo started picking a lot of food and placing it on Heero's plate.

" There's plenty of food. And let me warn you, if you don't snatch them, don't regret it if they are all gone. Renji and I have a big appetite." Ichigo told Heero and smiled.

Heero looked at Renji who was trying to pull Rukia's glass of beer from Rukia.

" I see."

" Orihime, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

" Oh, I'm trying to wrap everything in the cabbage." Orihime told him.

Ichigo stared at the rather tall and stuffed fully wrap.

" I see..."

The dinner was rather noisy, but they had fun. After that, Umi wanted to help them clean up.

" No, we can't let you help us again. You and The Crown Prince are the guests here. Besides you two already helped out in preparing the food." Orihime told Umi.

" But..."

" Don't worry your highness." Ichigo told Umi.

Umi watched at Orihime and Ichigo brought the dirty plates to the kitchen. Unfortunately, Rukia did drink too much and so Renji was looking after her. Umi went to find Heero.

* * *

" So, what do you think?" Ichigo asked.

" About?" Orihime asked.

The two of them were washing the plates together. Something they used to do.

" About the two of them?" Ichigo asked.

" The Crown Prince still scares me... but he seems really quiet. Someone who keeps everything to himself." Orihime told him.

" I see..."

" You?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo continued scrubbing the plates, to remove the food stains.

" I have a feeling that he's hiding something. Like he doesn't want people to get close to him. As for Princess Umi... she seems nice, kind and gentle." Ichigo told her.

" I see... As for me... I don't know... She seems to be hiding something as well... She seems to be the ideal kind of person every man would want as a wife." Orihime told him.

" Well, definitely not me."

Orihime looked at him in surprise. Ichigo returned her gaze and smiled at her.

" Definitely not me." He whispered.

Orihime felt weird about the way they were staring at each other, familiar... but she can't seem to remember when she and Captain Kurosaki had such a close encounter... She hardly know him. But it felt as if she did... Orihime frowned and continued washing the plates. They didn't conversate after that.

* * *

Umi smiled a little and looked at Heero.

" You are awfully quiet." Umi whispered.

Heero sighed.

" I never thought that I would be able to experience that kind of dinner again." He whispered.

" Me too." Umi whispered.

" I can feel their joy... yet the cause for it is only a simple meal..."

" Heero..." Umi whispered.

Heero held up a hand to silence her.

" I learnt something today." Heero whispered.

" Me too." She whispered.

Heero looked at the closed kitchen door.

" Are you sure you want to tell him?" Umi asked.

" It's the only way."

* * *

" Done." Orihime exclaimed and she stepped back to admire their work.

Ichigo looked at the shiny plates.

" Oh dear, it's already so late!" Orihime exclaimed.

She removed the apron and placed it on the kitchen counter.

" I got to go, er... I had fun today. See you around soon." Orihime told Ichigo and smiled.

" Bye." Ichigo waved goodbye.

Orihime smiled and left the kitchen. Ichigo picked up a shiny clean plate and stared at his own reflection.

" You look depressed."

Ichigo look up to see Heero.

" You said you wanted to talk to me." Ichigo whispered.

" Yes, but not here." He told him.

Ichigo placed the plate back and removed his apron. He followed Heero to the back of the house. Umi was there with Star. Heero sat down on the floor, facing the backyard, Ichigo did the same.

" I will make tea." Umi told them.

" Er... no need to trouble yourself." Ichigo told her.

" Let her go." Heero whispered.

" White tea?" Umi asked Heero.

Heero nodded his head. Umi picked up Star and left for the kitchen. Ichigo was starting to wonder what Heero wanted to talk to him about. Heero took in a deep breath and sighed.

" Do you often have meals like this one?" Heero asked.

" Yes, but not that often nowadays... since I... am a captain now." Ichigo whispered.

" I see..."

Umi returned with a tray and she poured them a cup each. Ichigo touched the warm ceramic cup.

" It's not a kind of tea that you consume everyday." He told Ichigo.

" What is it?" Ichigo asked, curious.

" It's a tea, white in colour, but not milky... It has the favour of a juice. And depending on your mood, you will taste different favours." Heero told him.

" Er... how many favours are there?" Ichigo asked.

" 20, as this is just the simple kind. The complex kind has up to 100 favours, not just juice, but wine as well." Heero explained.

" Why did you choose this?" Ichigo asked.

" Because I seem to only be able to taste one favour, no matter what mood I'm in. And like wise, this tea is often used by our military, to test how the people feel. But... practically most convicts know how to fake their tests." Heero told him.

" Are you testing me?" Ichigo asked.

" No, I merely want to introduce this kind of tea to you. It's quite common in our Kingdom." Heero told him.

Ichigo picked up the cup and took a drink. It taste funny at first then... it felt like... mixed fruit punch...

" Mixed fruit punch." Ichigo whispered, looking at the cup of tea.

" You are confused." Heero told him.

Ichigo watched as Heero picked up his cup and drank it.

" What's yours?" Ichigo asked.

" It forever tastes like water." Heero told him.

" What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

" It has a lot of different meaning... but most importantly... it means that I'm unreadable." Heero told him.

Heero looked at Umi, she forced a smile.

" I'm giving you another chance, Ichigo." Heero told him.

" What chance?" Ichigo asked.

" A chance, to chase your dreams..." Heero whispered.

" Chase... my dreams?" Ichigo asked.

Heero looked at Umi, Umi looked at the ground instead.

" I went to the future, Ichigo..."

" You saw me?" Ichigo asked.

" No, you... weren't there... You died..." Heero whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock... He died?

" How?"

" That I'm afraid I cannot tell you. For what I'm doing now is against the law of magic." Heero told him.

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

Heero held out his right hand, light particles gathered around it and formed a crystal ball.

" I'm changing your future." Heero told him.

" But why? I mean, we hardly know each other..."

" Everyone died..." Heero told him.

" What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

" Everyone in Karakura Town died, because of you." Heero told him.

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears... He... killed them? He looked at Umi, Umi continued to have a sad look on her face. Umi exchanged glances with Heero.

" Let me show you, Ichigo." Heero told him.

Ichigo was uncertain... What was going on?

" See it for yourself before you judge whether I'm lying or not." Heero told him.

The crystal ball was glowing with a white light.

" Touch it." Heero told him.

He looked at Umi for an answer.

" Trust him." Umi whispered.

Ichigo slowly reached out and placed his hand on the ball. The white glow disappeared and then everything before his eyes were spinning. And then he passed out.

* * *

Ichigo woke up and realised that he was in a place he didn't know. He sat up and looked around... No one was in sight... what was going on?

" This is just the start."

He turned to see Heero flying towards him. Heero landed beside him and continued to look around.

" A typical day..." He whispered.

Ichigo saw a child running past them. He tried to touch him, but his hand fell through.

" They cannot see us, hear us, nor can they feel us." He told him.

Ichigo stood up. Heero started walking, so Ichigo followed. The surroundings were still distant to him, then he realised they had reached his father's hospital.

" So..."

Heero walked through the gates into what used to be his house. The familiar house was now a 6 stories bungalow. Ichigo hesitated, but Heero pulled him through the gate. He felt empty as he passed through the gates. They then walked through the door. That's when they heard a scream. And the sound of something crashing. It sounded like Yuzu.

" Yuzu!" Ichigo exclaimed and ran towards the noise.

He saw threw the open door that there was him, he look much more mature than he was now. But... his eyes, they were black... And he was sweeping things off his table and Yuzu, though older looked very shocked.

" You... you are not Onii-chan." Yuzu shouted.

" Who needs him when you have me?" Ichigo's future self sneered.

" Hollow." Ichigo whispered.

" This is just the start, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to look at Heero.

" It gets worse..."

Ichigo turned his eyes back into the room. His future self picked up Yuzu, his hand around her neck. And Yuzu started struggling.

" Power, I want more power..."

" Let me go!" Yuzu screamed.

" Scream all you can. No one can save you, not even Ichigo."

" Onii-chan!"

Ichigo rushed in and tried to free Yuzu, but his hand passed right through his future self's hands.

" No!" Ichigo shouted and tried again.

But he just kept on passing through her.

" Stop it." He shouted at Heero.

" I can't. We are merely the audience, there is nothing we can do." Heero whispered.

" NO!!!!"

" Onii-chan... please..." Yuzu whispered.

" Good bye Yuzu."

Ichigo watched as his future self started sucking a white ball out from Yuzu, and the longer he sucked, the slower Yuzu moved. And finally, she stopped and his future self threw her to the floor.

" What is he doing?" Ichigo asked.

" He's sucking up your sister's reiatsu." Heero told him.

" What will happen to her?" Ichigo asked.

" She's dead." Heero told him.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" No..."

They watched as his future self jumped out of the window and ran off towards the streets.

" Where is he going?" Ichigo asked, looking at Yuzu's motionless body.

" He's sucking up other people's reiatsu."

" Why?"

" Because he wants to be more powerful. Because, that's what hollows do." Heero whispered.

" We have to stop him... Before he kills anyone."

" We can't, we are merely the audience."

" No, I do not want to watch this... To know that I killed my sister with my bare hands..."

Heero walked over and punched Ichigo in the face. Amazingly it hurts.

" Wake up Ichigo!"

Heero looked out of the window.

" This must be a trick... This can't be the right future." Ichigo muttered.

" It is, since you do not feel like watching it, we will fast forward it."

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened, as he saw himself, becoming more and more like a hollow. His human shape was disappearing soon.

" We have to stop him!" Orihime told Rukia.

" We can't, he... even killed his own father!" Rukia shouted.

Orihime looked surprised.

" But... we have to... he's our friend..."

" Inoue, wake up! He's taken so many people's reiatsu, we cannot win him. He's too powerful. We can only run."

" But.."

Rukia dragged Orihime and they started running in the opposite direction. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw his hollow self was sucking up the reiatsu of Chad and Ishida.

" No!"

He turned to Heero.

" Do something."

Heero merely looked away. Images started flashing past him, he saw the damage he caused. Killing everyone he knew... Renji... Rukia... Orihime...

" No..."

He felt the ground shake, he looked up to see his hollow self, as large as a dinosaur stomping through town and sucking up people's reiatsu.

" No one can stop me now!" His hollow laughed evilly.

Ichigo hit the ground with his fist... his teeth gritted. People... they are dying... because of him... He must have lost the fight with his hollow... He looked up and saw tiny white balls were all flying to his hollow.

" Yes, more! More! I can feel the power flowing inside me!" His hollow shouted.

Screams were heard, bodies falling everywhere. While those who have no spiritual power, were all killed by his hollow.

" Leave no evidence behind, they always say..." And his hollow laughed again.

Tears started flowing down his eyes... This wasn't want he wanted... It wasn't something he wanted to see or know about.

" Stop it, stop it!" He told Heero.

" You haven't seen the ending yet." He told him.

" No, I... can't bear to see it..."

His hollow blasted cero and the whole town was wiped out. Nothing was left... blood was scattered everywhere... And he was moving towards the other towns.

" He will move from town to town, city to city, country to country... sucking up people's reiatsu, killing everyone who doesn't have any..." Heero told him.

" No..."

" Soul Society reported this and seeing it as something the Soul Society couldn't handle... They asked for our help. And not wanting to risk the lives of more people, I came..."

Ichigo looked up at Heero.

" I came, to kill you, Ichigo."

A blinding light flashed past them and they saw his hollow fighting Heero.

" I sense great power in you. I will kill you and then take up all your powers!" His hollow sneered.

" Too bad, you can never win." Heero told him.

Light gathered in Heero's future self's hand.

" You think you can beat me with that?" His hollow sneered.

" I think so."

Heero's future self placed his hand on the handle of the sword he was carrying. He pulled out his sword and the whole blade glowed silver.

" Goodbye, Hollow."

" I don't think so." His hollow replied.

" Spell cast..."

Light gathered in Heero's free hand. While his hollow wash charging up a super large cero.

" Agreeing to the terms of power law... Unlocking to 5..." Heero's future self chanted.

The light disappeared and Heero's sword was glowing brighter than before.

" Die!" His hollow shouted.

He blasted his large cero, but Heero's future self only held up a hand. And he blocked through the whole attack. Ichigo was surprised, so was his hollow. Heero's future self looked up at his hollow and his eyes flashed Silver. It happened so fast, but Ichigo could see it well. Heero's future Self slashed once through his hollow and time stopped... Then he saw Heero's future self gathering up light in his sword, he then threw his sword up. His sword broke into thousands of swords.

" Rest in Peace."

The thousands of sword fell towards the ground, piercing through his hollow's body. But since Time was stopped, his hollow didn't move. Then some blasted a powerful white beam of light at him. The swords then formed back his sword and he turned and waved his sword once. The glow was gone and time was unfreezed. His hollow fell.

" No!"

And a black light flashed past and a large explosion was heard and seen. Then tiny balls of white light floated up to the sky. Heero's future self placed his sword back. He turned to look at the town that was ruined. Someone appeared behind him.

" What do we do now Sir?"

Heero's future self looked up at the sky.

" We stop this from happening."

" How sir?"

Heero's future self's eyes met Ichigo's and he was surprised.

" We go back to the past and change it, so that something like this will not happen."

" The death count it...adds up to one million, sir."

Heero's future self sighed.

" One million and one to save."

A blinding white light flashed before his eyes...

* * *

Ichigo was back where he was... He was still surprised with what he saw... but he was starting to understand the reason why... he met Heero and Umi.

" You came back... to stop it from happening, didn't you?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes, it was the only way to save them." Heero told him.

" But... Umi... I didn't see her..."

" I died in the future, Ichigo." Umi told him.

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

She didn't answer.

" How are we going to change it?" Ichigo asked.

" First of all, you must never mention what you saw in the future to anyone, except Umi and me. Looking back in the past... I noticed that the reason that lead to that was because of Orihime."

" Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

" You still love her, even in the future." Heero whispered.

" I do not see how this..."

" She was getting married..."

Ichigo got the picture now...

" Your hollow realised your weakness and took the chance to take control over your body. And he succeeded, as you were feeling too depressed to fight back..." Heero told him.

Ichigo took some time to place the information in his head.

" I discussed it with Umi, and she feels that the way to save everyone is to bring the two of you together." Heero told him.

Ichigo was silent...

" As long as you two get married, there seems to be no way of what you saw happening in the future." Heero whispered.

" But, we cannot do so without talking to you first." Umi told him.

" Why?"

" Because... it's your future... Ichigo... Even though it concerns many others... But if we are to change it, we have to get your permission that you too want a better future for yourself as well as for everyone else." Umi told him.

Ichigo looked down at the tea cup.

" Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked Heero.

He nodded his head and drank his tea.

" Do we have your agreement?" Umi asked.

Ichigo looked at Umi.

" We will help you, Ichigo. To ensure that what we saw in the future does not happen, we have to make sure that you two do get married." Umi told him.

" Which means..."

" If you agree to it, Umi and I will become part of your life, as well as Orihime's. And we will be playing the part of the match maker." Heero told him.

Ichigo looked back at Heero.

" Match maker?" Ichigo asked.

Umi smiled.

" Heero was against the idea. Why leave it to fate, when you can do the work yourself? Besides it would really ensure that what we saw in the future will not come true." Umi told him.

" But, you are not to tell Orihime about this." Heero told him.

" I see..."

" However, the choice is still yours... You are the one who chooses your future bride. If you do not wish for that person to be Orihime, we will still do our part to prevent what you saw. As well as to create a new future, for everyone." Umi told him.

Ichigo looked at Umi then at Heero.

" You asked me to do something when we were in the future. And this is the proposal I have for you. The choice is yours, Ichigo. A better future, a better future with Orihime, or you leave things the way it is."

" What will happen if I choose to leave things the way they are?" Ichigo asked.

" Then One million and one people will die. And there will be no future, for anyone of you. I will wipe your memory of what happened today as well as your memory of us. I will also wipe the memory of your friends... So that you will never know that I existed." Heero told him.

Ichigo thought it over... But he didn't want to be the cause for killing so many people. But... did he want to be at the altar with Orihime?

" You have until midnight to give me your answer." Heero told him.

" What if I do not give you a reply by then?" Ichigo asked.

" I will choose the best solution for you, without your agreement. And you will only have to wait and see, what that choice is." Heero told him.

Umi walked over and took his hand in his. Ichigo looked into her eyes.

" Do not think about what's best for everyone. Think about what you really want." Umi whispered.

She released his hand and she walked to where Heero was. Heero stood up and Umi walked behind him, into the house. She looked back at Ichigo.

* * *

Once they were inside, Umi looked at Heero.

" You wouldn't let him leave things the way it is." She whispered.

" Because that would have wasted our effort of coming back to the past, if he wishes for nothing to be changed." Heero told her.

" At least, I'm happy with my future." She whispered.

Heero didn't answer, Umi smiled a little.

" Which one will he choose, Heero?" She whispered.

He didn't answer, but Umi knew Heero already knew the answer.

* * *

His watch showed midnight... And Ichigo have already decided. He didn't want the people he know to die because of him. Yet...

He placed his hand on his chest, where his heart was... Today made him certain, that he still had feelings for Orihime... He loves her, of course... he still does... even though she didn't remember him anymore. The door opened and he stood up to see Umi with Heero behind him.

" Your decision?" Umi asked.

" A better future, with Orihime." Ichigo told him.

Umi smiled and hugged him. He was so taken back he fell backwards.

" From now on, we will be your match maker." She told him and smiled.

" Sorry." Ichigo told Heero.

Heero helped Umi to stand up.

" Let us work together, to a better future." Heero told Ichigo, holding out his hand for him.

Ichigo smiled and took it, they shook hands and Umi smiled at the two of them.

" Well, the plan will take place soon, for now, it's time to return home. Your family are worried about you." Heero told him.

Ichigo put on his shoes.

" Thank you." He told them.

With that, he left Urahara's house. Umi watched Ichigo's figure disappear into the night. She looked at Heero and smiled.

" What?" Heero asked.

She continued to look at him. Heero sighed and reached out to pulled her into his arms.

" Next time, why don't you just hug me?" Heero whispered.

" I like it better when you hug me first." She told him and smiled.

Star started jumping up and down.

" We have a tough life ahead." He whispered.

" But it will be fun." She told him.

" Yeah, it will be."

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: Okay, I have revealed the reason why Umi and Heero are part of the story. They are now the matchmaker of Ichigo and Orihime. Stay tuned, and let's see how Ichigo and Orihime get to the altar and say, " I do ".

Please read and review, thank you. _**No flamers!**_

**__**

* * *


	9. 3 years

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 8: 3 years...**

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting my story. I appreciate all the reviews, however, I still have to remind you all that I DO NOT ALLOW FLAMERS!! Now that we know what the Princess and the Prince role is, how will they change the two's life? And most importantly, will these two matchmaker bring the two to say I do? Or will they fail?

* * *

More than one year later... ( December)

Japan, Karakura Town

" Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo turned to see Karin.

" Oh, hey Karin." Ichigo greeted, walking to where his sister was.

" You left early and didn't take this with you." Karin told him.

Ichigo smiled and took the lunchbox from Karin.

" Thank you Karin. Don't be late for school." He told her.

" You won't leave again, will you?" Karin asked softly.

Ichigo looked back at his sister. He smiled and pat her head.

" It's already been a year and more... when have I left?" Ichigo asked.

" I don't know. I have a feeling you will leave... someday." Kairn whispered.

" Come on, don't be late."

Karin left, but she looked back at him first before finally leaving the building.

" Very thoughtful of your sister, Doctor Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled at his friend. _Yar... it's already been so long..._

" Well, won't want to be late." His friend reminded him.

Ichigo nodded and looked down at his lunch box...

* * *

He was reminded, of what had happened then... one month after he had returned to Soul Society, after the dinner with the Crown Prince...

Flashback...

" Sir?"

Ichigo looked up at Kira.

" Yes?"

" There's a guest here to see you."

Kira stepped aside and The Crown Prince stepped in, followed by another man.

" Thank you Kira." Ichigo whispered.

Kira left them alone.

" Sorry, I wasn't informed early of your arrival. I would have... cleaned up the room..." Ichigo muttered.

He watched as the Crown Prince inspected his office, noticing how his eyes landed on all that scrap paper and black ink...

" Not used to writing with the brush yet?" Heero asked.

" I prefer pen, but they insist." He whispered.

Heero sat down on the floor.

" This is Matthew Campbell, he's my assistant, so as to speak."

They nodded at each other.

" What brings you here, your highness?" Ichigo asked.

" Matthew..."

Matthew unrolled a scroll and started reading.

" The Kingdom of Hope has transferred Captain Kurosaki, Captain of the Third division to work in the human world. As he comes from the human world, he understands them better. And by transferring him over to the Human world. He will be able to help out in times of crisis if they were to happen in the human world. Meanwhile, he will still perform his normal duties, including hollow slaying, while trying to blend in to normal human life. He will be constantly checked upon, to make sure he's fulfilling his duties. This order is to take place immediately after it has been read.

Sign, King Carlton." Matthew read.

" Why the... sudden change..." Ichigo whispered.

" Matthew, please wait outside." Heero told Matthew.

" Yes sir."

Matthew left them alone.

" As you can see, on the surface, it's the order from the king..."

" But... what lies beneath?" Ichigo asked.

" It was actually my order, but my father, the king insisted on using his seal." Heero told him.

" Why?"

" It's a plan for the future, Ichigo. For you, to make your future." Heero told him.

" But I thought, I asked for a better future, with Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

" You did, and this, is it." Heero told him.

" I do not understand, sir." He told him, looking confused.

" Not that working in Soul Society is bad, but... how are you going to even woo Orihime, if you do not even see her?" Heero asked.

Ichigo thought about it...

" Besides, have you heard of the 5Cs?"

" No."

" They are Car, Condo, Career, Cash and Credit. Basically these are the main 5 items that catches woman's attention. Likewise, think this way, how are you going to go on dates, if all the time, Orihime is the one paying the bills? Won't it be embarrassing?" Heero asked.

" So, you want me... to be rich?" Ichigo asked.

" Not be rich, at least have a car, a career and cash. Life will be easier for you. Didn't you always wanted to chase your dreams? Before you decided to be a captain..."

" I never thought much about what my future job is..."

" I will help you out on the way, but what matters is, you have 3 years to put you life together. To do what you want, and hopefully, have 3Cs by the end of these 3 years." Heero told him.

" Why 3 years?" Ichigo asked.

" You are 18, by law, no one can get married unless at the age of 21. Of course, not meaning for you two to get married so early. But, at least both of you have to be 21." Heero told him.

" I see..."

" You will go back to your normal life, before you became a captain. Except, you have added duties. You still have to work as a Captain as well as make sure that the human world is peaceful. Likewise, if you cannot handle it, do call me." Heero told him.

" Call?"

Heero handled him a brand new cell phone that was also the latest model.

" It has my number, as well as Star's as well as Matthew's. My phone number changes all the time, and hence no point really tracking which one I am currently using. If you want to contact me, you have 3 options. You can call Umi, or Matthew. Or, just call my name, out loud." Heero told him.

" Name? Full name?" Ichigo asked.

" No, just call Heero. Or Heero Yuy. If both doesn't work, call God Impossible." Heero told him.

" God?" Ichigo asked, confused.

" I'm due to be promoted in January." Heero told him.

" To GOD?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes, but not your god. It's god of my people, the magic finders. Hence normal humans, like you are not under my control."

" What's with Impossible?" Ichigo asked.

" It's a long story... And yes, these 3 years... you won't be able to see Orihime."

" Why? Isn't she in... town?" Ichigo asked.

" No, she isn't. She left... a week ago."

Ichigo eyes widen in shock.

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

" Umi said she left to chase after her own dreams. Likewise, Umi will watch over Orihime these three years. But you cannot call Umi and ask about Orihime."

" I am to pretend she's better off gone?" Ichigo asked.

" You can try to find her, but you will need money to do so. But no matter what, you won't be able to see her, until 3 years has past." Heero told him.

" 3 years to put my life together..." Ichigo whispered.

" Yes and... I will try my best to make sure you do not fall in love with someone else. I doubt you will, but just to be in case. Umi will watch over Orihime to make sure she remains single these 3 years. Any more questions? If you do have any, you know how to contact me. And yes, if you cannot reach Umi on her phone, call Star's hotline. Star's forever attached to her, hence, by calling Star, you will definitely reach her."

Heero looked around the office.

" If you want an office to be set up for you to do your duties, call Matthew. Do you need Matthew to go to the human world to explain to your family?" Heero asked.

Ichigo nodded.

" Get packing, you are moving home." Heero whispered.

Ichigo looked sad somehow.

" Don't worry, Ichigo. If every thing works out fine, it will all work out. But you have to do your part as well." Heero told him.

* * *

Japan, Karakura Town.

" From the majesty, King Carlton from the Kingdom of Hope." Matthew read and closed the scroll.

" So, Onii-chan is coming back...?" Yuzu asked.

" Yes he is, but it will take a while for him to settle back down." Matthew informed them.

" Thank you Matthew." Ichigo whispered.

" Don't thank me, Kurosaki. Thank the Prince." Matthew whispered.

Matthew turned to face the rest of the family.

" I will take my leave, good day."

With that Matthew left the house. Yuzu ran over and hugged Ichigo.

" Tell me this is true... That you are staying and not leaving again..." Yuzu whispered.

Ichigo felt that she was crying. He looked at Karin and then his father.

" No, I'm not leaving again." He whispered and hugged Yuzu back.

Karin came over and hugged him too. He felt that fuzzy feeling in his heart, and the warmth of family. He missed them... he knew he missed out a lot in the human world. But he had 3 years, to catch up...

" Welcome back son. Now enough of this teary moment. It's making me cry. I say we celebrate tonight!" His father exclaimed.

Karin and Yuzu nodded in agreement. Ichigo watched as his father turned to leave. C... Career...

" Dad."

Isshin looked at his son.

" Yes?"

" I... I want to help up at the hospital."

" Oh, sure, Yuzu and Karin help out there often..."

" No, I mean, as a doctor."

Isshin's eyes widened in shock.

" Doctor... Son? Are you sure that what's you want to be? It's a tough job..." Isshin whispered.

" I want... to help and save people..."

" Ahem... like father, like son... they often say... Looks like we will have a second doctor in the family!" Isshin exclaimed, sounding excited.

Ichigo smiled.

_3 years... to put my life together... 3 years..._

End of flashback

* * *

Ichigo had a hard time handling both jobs at the same time... He was a medical student first... It was tough, studying and doing paperwork and doing hollow slaying at times... There were time he wanted to give up. And then, he called Heero. Heero helped him out in many ways. First of all, he placed all the knowledge of medical studies into Ichigo's brain. And he no longer need to memorise anything... it was all there... He felt guilty he cheated... but he passed exams and got enough experience.

Heero also fast tracked his career route. Ichigo shortened his training year to only a few months. And soon he was a new doctor. Everyone thought he was a genius... it wasn't easy to be a doctor in just... one year? Even so, it's not like he didn't study. He did and he know how to go about doing the major operations.

Being a doctor made him more busy and he hardly slept... he still have to do paperwork at night. The stress was high, but Heero helped out. Okay, Heero used magic again, this time to make sure that the paperwork was done on its own. Nothing was written wrong, and this gave him time to rest. He checked in to make sure they weren't done wrong. He still attended meetings in Soul Society. He was so busy with work, he hardly have time for anyone, don't even talk about getting a girlfriend...

* * *

So, he was earning quite a bit... and he got a career... Now he was doing driving lessons. He got used to the fact that Heero pops into his life every once in a while. He had a scare when Heero was his driving instructor.

" Why don't we just short cut through again?" Heero asked.

" We can't use your magic all the time. It's making me guilty." Ichigo explained.

" Fine, get out of the car. I show you how to drive one."

And yes, Ichigo got a scare of his life. Heero drove at 210 km/h almost every time, minus the fact he stopped at red lights.

" Don't you think we are going too fast?"

" No, you will soon find a good speed for yourself. Not too slow, cause you will make the people behind you irritated... And always, watch out ahead and brake beforehand. Measure the distance."

And he brake, hard. Ichigo was thrown forward.

" Do watch out for cats, they can be problematic." He explained.

Ichigo watched as a white cat crossed the road before them.

" I didn't even see it."

" Can't blame you. But if it's a human, do not say you didn't see him/her. Even if its the human's fault for dashing across the road, it can be your fault for knocking him/her down." Heero told him.

" Why aren't we moving?" Ichigo asked.

" The kittens are crossing..."

After the whole ride, Ichigo was convinced, never to ride in a car whereby the Crown Prince was driving.

" How did Umi handle it? Your driving that is."

" Oh, she doesn't sit in my car that often. She takes the train." Heero told her.

" Lucky her." He muttered.

" Well, when she does sit in my car, she advises me to slow down, but my normal speed is 500 km/h. Sure shortens your time when you are going places."

Ichigo gapped. 500?

" Won't you be... caught for speeding?"

" Oh, they can't detect me, nor can they see me... So... yar. In my kingdom, they close an eye. Trust me, last time a traffic police tried to fine me for speeding, he... got... stripped off of his powers and became a normal human being. Almost a death sentence to our people. Hence no one dares to fine me." Heero told him.

" Isn't it a bit too harsh?" Ichigo asked

" Well, because my father speeds too, so... yar, he felt it was an insult to fine his son, the Crown Prince."

" What's his average speed?" Ichigo asked.

" 400km/h, my mother asked him to cut down... He used to reach 700km/h."

_What a terrifying family... _Ichigo thought to himself.

* * *

Back to the present...

Ichigo now has a car, he chose one five seater one, for family purposes. His family often go out on family outings so as to speak, when they are free. He was getting used to his life now... and he like it...

Matthew came to find him.

" Matthew, what brings you here?" Ichigo asked.

" It's not a piece of good news."

" What happened?" Ichigo asked.

" Princess Umi has passed away..."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. She died?

" The funeral is tomorrow. This is the air ticket to Sakura Town, I will be there to pick you up tomorrow. I hope you can get time off to attend."

Matthew turned to leave.

" Wait, how's the Crown Prince?" Ichigo asked.

Heero was almost a good friend of his now... and he could almost feel his pain...

" He's not taking it very well, but no one really knows, what he's thinking inside..." Matthew whispered.

The princess died... it was indeed shocking news. He had to apply for leave immediately. He's sure his father will let him off. He had to be there, for Heero. Like he had been for him all these time.

* * *

Sakura Town, 18 December

He had never been to the town before, but Heero mentioned that it was a town set up by Umi. It was raining heavily that day... Ichigo tried to look for Heero at the funeral but there were so many people he didn't know around. After the coffin was buried, people started leaving.

" He's at the tombstone." Matthew told him.

" Aren't you going to find him?" Ichigo asked.

" He ordered no one to go near him. But likewise, you are not under his rule, hence, maybe you can see him."

" Won't he catch a cold?" Ichigo asked.

" I doubt he will." Matthew whispered.

Ichigo opened his umbrella and set off walking towards Umi's tombstone. He was there, standing in the rain, looking totally drenched.

" Your highness." He shouted, walking faster.

He watched as Heero turned to face him.

" The funeral's over, you can leave." Heero whispered, looking back at the tombstone.

" Do you... want to talk?" Ichigo asked.

He knew it was stupid asking that, but he wanted to help. Heero didn't answer. Throughout these times, Umi too had often dropped by to check in on him... and she... was indeed a kind person.

" She always placed others before her... how did she die?" Ichigo asked.

" One week ago... she started becoming ill and grew weaker with each day... And 3 days ago, she just left..." Heero whispered.

" I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered.

" No, I'm sorry... I... hadn't been a good husband..."

Ichigo watched as Heero looked up at the dark sky. Being around them, he too noticed how Umi looks at Heero, but he never seem to notice...

" Do you love her?" Ichigo asked, knowing that it was something Umi wanted to know as well.

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't know..." Heero whispered.

" I see..."

" You know what? Years ago, Umi came to me... Asking for a deal, she was willing to become my wife, in return I have to promise to help her. I agreed to the deal and she was my wife and I promised her... to help her bring these two lovers together..."

Heero turned to look at him, that's when Ichigo realised...

" Yes, Umi wanted me help her bring you and Orihime together. Why? I'm sure you want to know. Because she went to the future and saw how these two people married another... but still loved each other and till the end... they still couldn't be together."

" But... there are so many other people like that, why us?" Ichigo asked.

" Because she saw, how these two people affected the lives of many others... Like what you saw... One million people died... She knew I would go back in time to save all of them. And hence, she felt that the only way to truly prevent it was to make sure both of you do end up together. She was right, that's why I promised her..." Heero whispered.

They looked at Umi's Tombstone.

" I will fulfill my promise, it's the only thing I can do for her. Likewise, I will still check in on you as well as Orihime. The plan hasn't changed..." He told him.

Ichigo looked at the floor.

" To think that all of it, was my fault..."

" Do not blame yourself Ichigo. That's why we are all in this together... to make a better future for everyone. Even though Umi cannot join us anymore..."

Ichigo looked at Heero.

" Life goes on..." Heero whispered.

" Is that why both you and Umi are trying so hard?"

" I do apologise that we suddenly appeared and cut a way into your life. But it was something that we have to prevent, that's why we are trying so hard..."

" I am actually glad that I met both of you."

Heero looked at Ichigo.

" You two changed my life, for the better. I couldn't have done so many things without your help. I won't be able to become a doctor in such a short time, nor would I be able to handle all that paperwork... And I realise... How much you two have done, to help me... And I want to thank you both. Even though you two started out trying to save the lives of many..."

" I understand, Ichigo."

" You two have become my friends." Ichigo whispered.

Heero smiled a little but looked back at Umi's tombstone.

" You better leave."

" But..."

" I will be fine... You still have people to save. You are a doctor now." Heero whispered.

Ichigo nodded, knowing Heero wanted to be left alone.

" You should go back in, you might catch a cold."

Heero didn't respond, so Ichigo left, after giving him one last look.

* * *

" I'm so sorry I'm late."

Heero turned to see Orihime.

" You have your exams."

Orihime walked over and placed a bouquet of flowers on the tomb. She stepped back and closed her eyes. It was still raining heavily, Heero studied Orihime and noticed a bracelet on her wrist.

" Orihime, did Umi give that to you?" Heero asked.

" She did, she gave it to be 2 weeks ago and told me to open it on 15 December. And when I opened it, it was this bracelet and she left me a note... I didn't believe it when she said she had already passed away, but looks like it was true."

" She knew..."

" She said this bracelet will let me regain all of my memories. But if I wear it, I have to remain loyal to Ichigo. I didn't get what she meant, she asked me to throw it away if I do not wish to wear it. I always felt I lost something, so I wore it... And I got all my memories of the time with Ichigo and I remembered that I love him. That's when I realised what she meant." Orihime whispered.

" Have you tried taking it off?"

" I did, but it won't come off." Orihime whispered.

" I see..."

" She was such a nice and kind person... She forever cared for others first... She never really look after herself... Is that why she fell ill?" Orihime asked.

" Maybe."

" Did... you know? That she loved you?" Orihime asked.

" I knew... a long time ago..." Heero whispered.

" Do you feel that same way about her? I don't mean to ask... but... I just... felt that it was something she would want to know as well."

" A question many asked me. And my answer is the same, I don't know." Heero whispered.

" I see..."

She looked disappointed.

" I always pester Umi, asking her to tell me about her love life. We... were close... I didn't mean to... know more about you, I just wanted to know if someone as kind and as perfect as her found love..."

" Do you think she found it?" Heero asked.

" No, I didn't think she found it..." Orihime whispered.

Heero didn't respond.

" At least you knew how she felt about you..."

They were silent for a moment.

" Umi was a close friend of mine, hence I can... understand how you feel..." Orihime whispered.

" You should go, you still have exams tomorrow. I'm sure Umi knows that you came."

" Sir, life goes on... and living in the past will only make us more upset..." Orihime whispered.

" I will keep that in mind. Umi won't want her death to affect your studies. You better leave." Heero whispered.

Orihime looked sad, but she left... And when Heero was finally alone, he looked up at the sky.

" I'm sorry, Umi..."

* * *

Author's Note: 3 years... a simple plan... a start... Will it all work out. And to read about Heero's point of view, do support my other story, With me. It tells the story about Heero. Likewise, both story will crossover with one another, from next chapter onwards. Thank you for reading, and please read and review.

And the matchmaking plan continues.


	10. In Between

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 9: In Between **

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting my story, sorry for the late update. I have to write With me so that both stories fit. Gentle reminder to all: I** do not allow Flamers.** Okay, so now that we all know the truth, how will life be? And with Umi dead... how will things change? Do read my new story, _With me_ to find out more about Heero. **And do read With me's chapter 10 to find out the matchmaker side of their story, regarding this chapter.** Please read and review, thank you.

Note: I am aware that based on the current Bleach Anime, a new captain has been found for the third division, likewise, I will take it that it didn't happen so that Ichigo is still the captain of the third division.

* * *

Some time after Umi's death and before the 3 years time line is up.

Tokyo, Japan

It was raining heavily that day and Orihime was doing her part-time job, as she awaits for her holidays to end. Then she looked down at her hands and looked at the bracelet on her hand. And she sighed... She couldn't take it off... And she often asked herself... had she regretted placing it on? Umi did mention that she wouldn't be able to meet Ichigo no matter how hard she tried... until 3 years had past...

Every night... she dreamt of him and she was often worried if he was doing well, sleeping well, eating well... and most importantly... thinking about her... But... she didn't know what to do... 3 years wasn't up yet... and Umi... had... died...

" Orihime, what are you doing? Daydreaming?" Her boss told her.

" I'm sorry."

She immediately continued keying the numbers in the account books into the computer. She wondered how Ichigo was doing... and wondered how the Crown Prince was doing. She hadn't seen him since Umi's funeral...

* * *

Karakura Town

" Another excellent surgery, Doctor Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled as he washed his hands. It was a good feeling to know that he saved someone... But over time... there are times... some patients... just couldn't be saved... Being a doctor, he realised that life and death was everywhere here...

He was free for a while and went to take a break. He was getting quite used to the way things worked around here. And he wondered about Heero. He hadn't seen him in a while now... since Umi's funeral... He sighed... _3 years..._

" You seem to be doing well."

He turned to see Heero standing there. He didn't see him there a while ago.

" Oh... yeah. You?" He asked.

Heero gestured that they talk in private. So, they went to his office.

" Impressive..." Heero muttered, looking at his office.

" Well, my father insisted I have one. But I kept telling him I do not wish to be treated differently because I'm his son." Ichigo told him.

Heero accepted the cup of tea he poured for him.

" So, how have you been?" Ichigo asked him.

Heero drank the tea and then Star appeared.

" Tea!" It exclaimed.

" Star?" Ichigo asked.

" Umi left it for me. Anyway, this is Star's new number. Call this if you want to reach me." Heero told him.

He pushed a piece of paper over to him. Ichigo picked it up, opened it and saw three numbers on it.

" Who's Meteor and Fate?" Ichigo asked.

" You will find out soon enough. How's your hollow?" Heero asked.

" He hardly talks lately... But the last time he talked... he was trying to get me to date a new doctor that transferred over to our hospital. And he likes to emphasize that we have a lot of hot nurses around." Ichigo muttered.

Heero smiled a little and then placed the cup of tea down on the coffee table.

" How's work?" He asked.

" Same, but more manageable. It's just harder to get time off."

" I heard that you took time off the train the other shinigamis in your division." Heero told him.

" Well, thought of improving them a little." He told Heero.

Heero nodded and then sighed.

" Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked.

Heero didn't respond.

" Is it Umi?" He asked.

Heero shook his head and a piece of paper appeared in his hands.

" Remember the 5Cs?" Heero asked.

Ichigo nodded his head. Heero looked down at the list in his hands.

" Well, you have a career and a car... what about cash?" Heero asked.

" Actually, I was thinking of moving out."

Heero stared at him.

" What?" Ichigo asked.

Heero magiced the piece of paper away.

" When are you free?" Heero asked.

" Why ask?"

" I plan to go with you to the show rooms." Heero told him.

" That's not necessary, I'm sure you are busy."

" I need time off, so do you." Heero told him.

Ichigo checked his phone.

" How about next week?" Ichigo asked.

" Tuesday?" Heero asked.

" Yes, I already applied for a day off."

Heero nodded.

" Heero..."

There was a knock on the door and the door opened.

" Doctor Kurosaki, there's a car accident, we need you to come down now." The nurse told him.

Ichigo turned to look at Heero.

" I'm alright, you should go." Heero told him.

" Sorry, So I will see you on Tuesday then?" Ichigo asked.

Heero nodded and then Ichigo left with the nurse.

" How bad is the accident?" Heero asked Star.

" 50 car collisions on the highway, more than 10 are already dead. The rest are badly injured. " Star reported.

" Tough day." Heero muttered as he looked at the cup before him.

" Will you let him meet Fate and Meteor?"

" Maybe."

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

" Good bye and remember to lock the place up. We won't want a burglar to come in would we?"

" Yes, Sir." Orihime muttered.

She watched as everyone in the office left. So she was the only one remaining. She sighed and stared at the pile of accounting books she still have to key in. It wasn't the first time she had to work over time and the sad thing was, she wasn't getting paid for it. Well just a few more weeks and she will be able to go back to school. She sighed and picked up a book and did some stretching exercises before going back to work.

Few hours later, someone pressed on the doorbell. Orihime frowned, the clock read 1am and she was only halfway through and she was getting tired. Nevertheless, it could be the security guard who might be here to close the building. She got out of her seat and had difficulty walking over after sitting down for so long. She noticed that it was a woman, she opened the door and looked out.

" May I help you?"

That's when she froze with what she saw. She immediately went back in and shook her head. Oh dear... she must be dreaming or it could be because it's already 1am in the morning. Either way... why... was she haunted? Wait, ghosts don't exist, she was kidding herself. She must be seeing things. Then the doorbell rang again, no way... she was really there? So she wasn't dreaming...

She looked around for a weapon or something, but why did Umi want to haunt her, it didn't make sense. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. Maybe she hadn't really died? But how did she find her here? She debated whether to go to the door or ignore it and just get back to work. The doorbell rang twice this time. Orihime sighed if she stayed outside, when she leaves she will still have to confront her. So she took in a deep breath and went over to the door. She opened it and looked at the woman who looked exactly like Umi.

" Umi?" She stammered.

The woman smiled but shook her head.

" If I'm Umi, you will really be seeing her ghost."

" Who are you? You look exactly like her." Orihime told her.

She turned and looked behind her,

" Why don't you let me in and I will tell you."

Orihime nodded and let her in. She closed the door after her.

" My name is Fate de Camden, Umi's 2/5 of me." The woman told her.

" 2/5 of you?" Orihime asked, sounding shocked.

" Well, let's just say it's a long story." Fate whispered.

" Why are you here? How did you find me?" Orihime asked.

" Well, Umi sent me. And my friend here, Meteor told me where to find you."

Orihime was a bit shocked to see a similar robot appear next to Fate. It looked like Star.

" I do not understand, what do you mean Umi sent you?" Orihime asked.

" She gave you that bracelet no? That if you wear it, you have to remain loyal to Ichigo."

Orihime looked down at the bracelet on her wrist.

" Before she died, we debated if we should give it to you but we did in the end. After all the choice if yours to wear it or not. Orihime... do you regret wearing it?" Fate whispered.

Orihime started touching the bracelet. She didn't know... she had a lot of unanswered questions. Fate took her hand and squeezed it.

" You still love him, don't you, Orihime?" Fate whispered.

Orihime looked at her and looked down at the floor as tears started to flow out from her eyes.

" It's okay..." Fate whispered as she continued to squeeze her hand.

* * *

23th March, Karakura Town

The alarm went off on the cupboard beside his bed. Ichigo sighed as his hand pressed the alarm button to turn it off. He sat up on his bed and sighed. He looked at the Calendar, and saw that it was 23th March, Tuesday. The day he's going to meet Heero again. These few days have been hectic, a lot of complicated surgery. He sighed as he ruffed his hair and then tried to smooth it back. Then he washed up and shaved before talking a shower. He dressed and wondered where to meet Heero. He came down the stairs and noticed that as usual Yuzu was preparing the table for breakfast.

He told his father that he planned to move out and his father asked him to make sure that his new house was located near to their current one, in case of emergency. He greeted Yuzu and sat down and waited for Karin and his father. Then they started breakfast together.

" So, you are viewing the apartments today?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo nodded.

" It's nice to take a break once in a while." Isshin muttered.

" When will you move then?" Karin asked.

" Well, I'm not sure how long it will take. Maybe a few more months from now." Ichigo told them.

After breakfast, Ichigo helped Yuzu to clear the table, since he was free anyway. Then Yuzu started giggling.

" What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

" Nothing it's just that lately, it's always you rushing down the stairs, dressed in a rush. And you hardly have time to eat breakfast. And I will always prepare the bread for you so that you can bit onto it before you leave the house. Weird isn't it, thinking back now... you seem to have changed a lot." Yuzu told him.

" Yuzu..."

" Well I mean after all you are turning 21 next year, no? You will officially be an adult."

Ichigo forced a smile, he's been so busy lately that he kind of forgot that he was turning 21 soon.

" Well I better get going, I won't want to be late."

Ichigo sighed as he did the dishes. After drying them and stacking them back into the shelves, he noticed that no one was at home. He sighed and that's when the doorbell rang. He wondered who it was. He went over and opened the door, to find Heero there with Star but Heero was wearing a police uniform.

" Heero, Oh I thought..."

" Better for me to find you than the other way round." Heero told him.

" I haven't contacted a housing agent." Ichigo admitted.

" Don't worry, I have quite a lot of contacts. Anyway, for now, you will know me as your housing agent."

Ichigo frowned at him.

" First you became my driving instructor, now my housing agent?" Ichigo asked.

Heero shook his head and handled him a file. Ichigo took it and flipped open to see that there were a lot of name cards. And all of them had Heero's name with different occupations.

" Is there a job that you cannot do?" Ichigo asked.

" There is, I'm not a host." Heero told him.

" Doctor and lawyer?" Ichigo asked.

Heero nodded.

" I... studied a lot, in case I ever need to fit in for my missions. Let's get going then."

" Wait, I'm driving." Ichigo told him, remembering the bad experience.

" That's okay, I have to return something first. I will meet you here later."

He handled him a piece of paper with an address on it. They got out of the house and Ichigo knew what Heero meant. In the driveway next to his car was a traffic police motorcycle. Heero put on his helmet.

" I have to catch a few people first, see you later."

In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Likewise Ichigo wondered who can outspeed Heero in the Human World. Anyway, then he drove slowly in case he got lost. Since he wasn't sure where the place was. Later on, as he stopped by the road side to check the street directory, someone knocked on is window. He lowered it to find Heero, but this time he was dressed normally.

" It's up ahead."

With that they stopped at the house and Ichigo realised that it was a bungalow.

" Wait... I'm not sure I have enough money to purchase this."

" It's about 10 minutes drive from the hospital. It's 3 storeys high, it has 8 rooms including the master bedroom, your own personal swimming pool that is auto maintained everyday."

" Wait, how much does it cost?" Ichigo asked.

Heero looked at Star then at Ichigo.

" It's free."

" What! I cannot accept your help again. I won't accept this house for free." Ichigo told him.

" It's a gift." Heero told him.

" No one give houses as gifts."

" I have too much money to spare, might as well put it to good use." Heero told him.

" I do wonder, where do you get all of your money?" Ichigo asked.

" Do you know the brand SilverWings?" Heero asked.

Ichigo nodded.

" Practically everyone wants to have something made from that company. Even my sisters, they do make useful products and they aren't that expensive, unless they are limited editions. They make a huge range of products from food to clothing to electronics to cars and so on."

" I'm the CEO of the company." Heero told him.

Ichigo gapped, well that explains how rich Heero is even in the human world.

" This house is one of my 10 houses that I own in this town, I seldom come here, hence none of those 10 houses are being used. Likewise I have upgraded this house with the latest SilverWings' security system." He told him.

" I still cannot accept it for free."

" It's a gift for you, after all you have been working hard for these few years and because you are my friend." Heero told him.

Ichigo looked at the house.

" Do you give your friends houses?" He asked.

He nodded.

" It feels kind of wrong."

" Let's look inside first before we decide."

Heero guided Ichigo around the house, it was so huge and every room was already well furnished.

" Why are you giving me such a big house?" Ichigo asked.

" Well, it won't be that big when you settle down and have children. And it's the smallest one I have among the 10 houses."

" Actually I was looking for a flat in a building." Ichigo told him.

" Take it or not is up to you." Heero told him.

Ichigo stared up at the house, he cannot imagine himself living in it.

" Why not?" Heero asked, reading his mind.

" It just seems like a house that I can never afford." Ichigo told him.

" Very well, you have 5 days to give me an answer. And in the meantime this is for you." Heero told him.

Ichigo took the box that was wrapped up.

" Don't open it until 3 days from now, listen to the radio at 12.30pm." Heero told him.

" Wait..."

" Think it over then, I take it you know how to get back from here."

With that Heero disappeared, Ichigo wondered how he did it, it wasn't flash jump. He looked down at the box and shook it a little, there was no sound. He shrugged and got back into his car.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime had quit her job at the company, since Fate felt that it was best if she did so. And so she went to work part time at the flower shop with Fate. It wasn't that bad and likewise being there for a week kind of made Fate and her close. At first it was weird to see someone who looks so identical to Umi, but she got used to it. She also noticed that Fate seems to have a lot of suitors, but she doesn't seem to have any idea. Which explained the long queue of men waiting outside the shop.

" Why are they here everyday?" Orihime asked the shop owner.

" I think it's to see Fate, I don't mind after all I'm earning from the sales."

The door pushed open and Fate came in with Meteor.

" Morning." She greeted with a smile.

Orihime noticed that the men outside were trying to look inside. Fate placed a box on the counter.

" I baked a cake so everyone can have it during your break time." Fate told them.

The employees cheered, Orihime has to agree that Fate does bake excellent cakes. Then Fate went over to her.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" Nothing."

Fate smiled and then they started serving their customers. It was enjoyable, and since she didn't have to run errands and do typing all day.

* * *

26th March, Karakura Town

Ichigo sighed as he poured hot water and started to drink it. Tough day, he was getting tired, he looked at the clock and was reminded that Heero asked him to listen to the radio at 12.30pm. Then nurses and other doctors came into the pantry and started chatting and all. It was at 12.20pm when someone switched on the radio.

" Did you know, the lottery results are coming up soon." A nurse told another.

Lottery? Maybe it was the wrong channel.

" And this time, the top price is 15 million."

" Wow, if the one who wins it is someone I know I will marry him straightaway." One nurse said to another.

At exactly 12.30pm, Ichigo was almost sure, Heero was pulling a trick on him.

" Now the winner of the top price is the one with the ticket number... 5585. Congratulations sir or madam, you are now the proud winner of 15 million dollars." The DJ said.

" 5585."

Ichigo frowned and returned to his office. That's when he opened the box that Heero gave him. Inside was an envelope, he opened it to see a note drop out. He opened the piece of paper, there written on it was:

You just won 15 million dollars, now you have achieved Cash.

He frowned, was he joking? Then he emptied the envelope more and a lottery ticket dropped out. He stared at it and noticed that the number on it was exactly 5585. He gapped... 15 million dollars? Was this real? There was more to the note.

PS: Yes it's real, you are now a millionaire. Two more days till you give me your answer.

He shook his head, Heero had just indirectly given him 15 million dollars. There was knock on the door and his father came in.

" Hey Ichigo..."

" Yes?" Ichigo asked, he tried to hide the lottery ticket, but his father saw it first and picked it up.

" What's this, a lottery ticket? I never knew you gambled." He told his son.

" Look, I didn't it was..."

" 5585... that sounded familiar." Isshin muttered.

_Shit, please don't remember so that I can tear the lottery ticket. _Ichigo thought to himself.

" Oh, the nurses were saying that the top prize is 15 million dollars and it goes to the winner with the ticket number of...5585... Wait..."

Isshin stared at the lottery ticket then at Ichigo then again.

" 5585... 15 million dollars."

Then he gapped.

" Oh My God, Son you just made us richer!"

Then Isshin went over and hugged Ichigo.

" We have to claim this. Imagine what we can do with the money."

" Wait, we can't. It's not mine." Ichigo told him.

" It isn't?"

" It was a gift from a friend, I'm returning it to him. He needs the money more than I do." Ichigo told Isshin.

" And that friend doesn't want to take it back."

The two of them turned to see Heero by the door.

" How did you get here?" Ichigo asked, obviously shocked.

" You won the lottery, there's no mistake about that." Heero told him.

" Well, we better go claim this." Isshin told Ichigo.

" But wait!"

But Isshin had already left his room.

" It feels as if you just gave me that money for free." Ichigo told Heero.

" Think what you want, so are you going to accept the house? It's already a fact that you won the lottery."

Ichigo sighed, he would have accepted the money if he did buy the ticket himself.

" Very well then, I will accept the house, but I'm going to pay you for it."

Heero nodded.

" And do watch out for fortune hunters." Heero told him.

With that Heero was gone and the next thing, people burst into his office to confirm if he did win the lottery.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime have gone back to school and lately she's pretty busy studying. Fate still drops by to check in on her and they will go shopping and have meals together. And lately, her classmate, Desmond Turner sort of became her friend. So they kind of do things together, study, eat and work together. Then one day she was meeting up with Fate and Desmond volunteered to walk her there, since it was dangerous to walk alone at night. And they talked and laughed on the way.

" Where's your friend?" Desmond asked.

" There, Fate!"

Orihime waved and Fate waved back then the two of them approached Fate. She introduced Desmond to Fate, then Desmond left while the two of them went window shopping.

" Are you and Desmond close?" Fate asked.

" No, we are just friends, or classmates." Orihime told her.

" Really?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded and then frowned.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Orihime asked.

" What do you think of him?" Fate asked.

" Meaning?"

" As if do you find him handsome or..."

" I have never really thought much into it, but he seems nice." Orihime told her.

Fate didn't look convinced, as if she was suspecting something.

" There's nothing going on between me and him. And weirdly lately the bracelet is starting to heat up." Orihime told Fate.

" It is?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded and showed it to Fate. It kind of left a slight burnt mark on her hand.

" It's nothing much, maybe cause it's made from metal hence it kinds of over heat under the sun." Fate told her.

" Oh, is it possible to remove it without affecting my memory?" Orihime asked.

" It is possible, however it's rather complicated." Fate told her.

* * *

5th April, Japan, Karakura Town

Ichigo looked at the file that was on the table before him. He flipped through the pages and then took off the cap of his pen and almost place his pen down on the line that needed his signature. He hesitated and looked up at Heero who was sitting opposite him. Heero look at him and their eyes met. And then Ichigo sighed and he sat up straight and sighed on the line. Then he closed his pen and Heero looked at the signature then closed the file and pushed it towards Ichigo.

" You are now officially the new owner of this house." Heero told him.

Ichigo nodded, the file was something like the deed of the house.

" So how do you feel now that you have 12 million dollars?" Heero asked.

Since Ichigo didn't want to accept the house for free, he paid 3 million in full amount at one go for the house. No installments, no interest rates. So he's left with 12 million dollars. Being the genius that people claim him to be, the news has gotten him a first page headline on the newspaper. So a lot of people know about it now... and yes lately he noticed that more people were looking at him and paying a lot more attention to him. He could feel the tension as people stare at him.

" I don't know, it seems a bit too soon to move in." Ichigo told him.

" Well it's yours and since it's already furnished you only need to bring your belongings." Heero told him.

" Heero, do you think Orihime saw the news?" Ichigo asked softly.

Heero looked at him, but remained motionless.

" I don't believe she did, but I'm glad she didn't. Because she's not a fortune hunter hence no matter how much money you have doesn't really matter to her." Heero answered.

" I see... I have been thinking... Is it necessary?"

Heero stared at Ichigo.

" I mean, sometimes I wonder even with so many changes to my life, is it compulsory that I have to end up with Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

Heero closed his eyes and shook his head.

" I mean why not someone else? I know I chose this... but I'm starting to regret it. That in the end, it's just going to be what I chose." Ichigo told him.

" You don't understand do you, Ichigo?" Heero asked.

" I do, that by doing this I'm saving one million lives as well as my own. But isn't there a way to avoid it without being with her?" Ichigo asked.

" There is, but in the end, none of you will be happy. We gave you your choices, Ichigo. And you have already determined your own fate." Heero told him.

Ichigo was silent as he watched Heero, _how can he still be so emotionless at a time like this?_ He thought to himself.

" The money seems to be changing you, hasn't it?" Heero asked softly.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, then he thought about it, maybe... it had. The way more woman were trying to get to know him better... He's meeting a lot of beautiful woman lately that he seems to have forgotten Orihime. And hence seem to have forgotten their plans.

" Think it through then. I will try my best to watch from the sidelines for now. Do what you want, Ichigo." Heero told him.

Ichigo watched as Heero stood up and walked towards the door with Star floating behind him.

" You have about one more year." Heero whispered before opening the door and he was gone.

Ichigo leaned back against the chair and wondered what Heero said.

* * *

Orihime blinked as Fate waved at her and quickly came over. She noticed that Desmond didn't look happy. After all Fate has been seeing her everyday after school no matter rain or shine for a while now, since the day Fate and Desmond met.

" Come let's go. There's a mall that's having a 70 discount. We have to hurry before everyone snatches everything." Fate told Orihime and dragged her away.

" Bye Desmond." Orihime waved goodbye.

They walked for a while until they reached the bus-stop, and then they boarded the bus that Fate started talking.

" Orihime I know that Desmond is nice and all, but stay away from him." Fate whispered.

" Why?" Orihime asked, thinking about what Desmond told her.

Desmond was asking Orihime if Fate could be a lesbian, the way she was so overprotective of her and all. And sometimes Orihime didn't want to believe it, but could it be true?

" Do you dislike him?" Orihime asked.

" It's just that... I feel uncomfortable around him. I have a bad feeling about him and... Look I'm just worried about you. He... might not be who he seems to be." Fate told her.

Orihime frowned, but unlike Umi who loved Heero, she had no idea if Fate likes anyone and the possibility that she wasn't straight existed.

" Just stay away from him, for your own good." Fate told her.

" Fate, I'm sorry to ask this but are you straight?" Orihime asked softly.

Fate blinked at her and she seemed shock.

" Do I come across as a lesbian to you?" Fate asked.

" Desmond kind of pointed it out and I don't know you seem too overprotective of me, even though we are friends. So are you?" Orihime asked.

" Yes I'm straight." Fate told her.

So they were silent for a while, the silent was awkward, after all she just asked a very weird question. So Orihime just kept quiet. They got off at a stop and then Fate turned and looked surprised.

" What is it?" Orihime asked.

" Nothing, let's go this way."

Fate tried to get Orihime to go the other way, but Orihime looked back and saw that the man who stood up was familiar.

" Isn't that..."

Then she went over and Fate followed, it was the Crown Prince, Heero.

" Hi, how do you do, sir?" She asked him and smiled.

" I'm fine." Heero told her.

Then she turned and watched as Fate slowly approached them and she noticed that Heero didn't seem shocked that Fate looked exactly identical to Umi, except her eye colour was different. They must have known each other.

" Hi." Fate told him, while Heero nodded.

" What brings you here?" Orihime asked.

" I'm having a meeting here and I decided to drop by." Heero told her.

Orihime wondered how he found her.

" Where are you two going?" Heero asked.

" The mall." Fate answered softly.

" Let's talk on the way then." Heero told Orihime.

And then they started chatting and Fate followed behind them. Orihime was glad that he seems fine and seems to have gotten over Umi's death. That's when she noticed that he didn't seem to be as cold as he used to be.

" You changed." Orihime told him.

" I believe we don't know each other well enough to judge, no?" Heero asked.

" Well, you just seem so different. Last time you hardly talk, you were like a rock, cold and hard. But now you seem happy and a little chatty." Orihime commented and smiled.

" Chatty?" Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Fate who shrugged.

" How did the two of you meet each other?" Orihime asked, obviously curious to find out about Heero's reaction.

" We er... met at Umi's grave." Fate told her with a forced smile and gave Heero a sideway glance as if telling him to go along. Heero didn't respond hence Orihime took that as an answer.

" And what was his reaction?" Orihime asked.

" He had no expression on his face then." Fate answered.

Orihime had a feeling that they were hiding something from her, but it seems to be rather complicated, after all Umi is 2/5 of Fate. Then the three of them went for dinner together. Likewise, she had a feeling that Fate and Heero were rather close. She was drinking her iced mocha and watching Fate and Heero argue about something. They seem to be speaking in another language hence she had no idea what they were talking about. Then it came to her and she smiled a little, they looked like a couple. They look as if they were sweet talking to one another.

" Sorry Orihime." Fate told her so suddenly, she nearly dropped her cup.

" " Oh, it's alright, what were you two talking about?" Orihime asked.

" Well, he's trying to practice this new language he learnt. Right?" Fate asked Heero.

Heero nodded and fed Star in return. After dinner, they were window shopping when Orihime looked at plasma televisions. She stared at it, but it wasn't anything interesting since it was the commercials. Then she heard something and she started watching and then she dropped her purse which had her handphone in it. It created such a loud noise that people turned to look at her.

" Orihime, is something wrong?" Fate asked sounding worried.

" No... it's..."

Orihime looked back at the screen and she couldn't believe her eyes. There sitting on the chair beside the host of the talk show was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. He looked so mature and handsome in that suit of his. Fate seemed to notice that she saw him on the tv. Heero picked up her purse and returned it to her, but she didn't reach out to take it.

" People call you the lucky one, being able to become a doctor in such a short time and you just won 15 million dollars recently, how do you feel about that?" The host asked.

" Honestly I have no idea."

" I can imagine that, to find out that you just became 15 million dollar richer in just one day."

" Yes, that was surprising and shocking. I never did expect to win." Ichigo told the host.

Orihime just stared, she couldn't take her eyes away from him. She already remembered everything, but why seeing him on TV is making her think back about everything?

Flashback

So please, stay, stay with me… Don't leave me…behind… Don't leave me here, Ichigo." She whispered.

Ichigo felt Orihime's hands around him tightened. Soon it started to rain very heavily… The sound of the rain drops were drowning her sobs… Ichigo pulled her hand away and managed to free himself from her. Orihime stared at him sadly.

" Inoue… find yourself a better man. Someone, someone who can love you better than I do. Get married and have the 10 children that you have always wanted." He told her.

And with that, he pushed her back and turned to walk away. Orihime stood there shocked to see him leave. _No… this can't be happing to me…_Inoue thought to herself.

" I love you Ichigo. I will wait forever for you!" She shouted.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks for a while, then his hands clenched and he walked back. Orihime was surprised to see him walk back. She ran over and hugged him. This time, he returned the hug.

" I…love you too, Inoue." He whispered.

_Am I dreaming?_ Orihime thought to herself. Ichigo broke the hug and he kissed her on her lips. They shared a very long kiss under the rain.

" Forget me, Inoue. Including your love for me." He whispered after breaking the kiss.

" What are you talking about?" Inoue asked.

Ichigo didn't answer; he kissed her on her forehead.

" I love you Inoue, I really do." He whispered and closed his eyes.

" Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

With that, he casted a magic spell. He saw Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she flew back and hit the floor.

" Ichigo…" She cried out.

" Forget me." He whispered.

The spell was complete and Orihime's eyes were closing.

" Goodbye, Inoue." Ichigo whispered.

End of flashback

He... was the one who removed the memory of himself from her... Why? Why did he do it? Was he still the same person she loved and knew? He looked so different and distant now. Orihime touched the glass of the shop's exhibit. _Ichigo..._ She seems to keep on seeing that fateful night flash before her eyes again. Until she felt someone touch her on her shoulder. She turned to see Fate looking worried at her.

" It's okay Orihime." Fate whispered.

That's when the tears that she have been keeping inside of her suddenly fell. She still have so many unanswered questions and why? Why was this happening to her? Then she saw that Heero and Fate exchanged looks and then Heero volunteered to drive her home.

* * *

Orihime kept on looking out of the window as she sat at the backseat of Heero's car. She did notice that he was looking at the rear view mirror to check on her as if making sure she was alright. She didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to go home, she just wanted to be alone and she wanted to cry... Fate looked as if she was considering what to say but she didn't say a single word and Orihime was thankful that she didn't. The silence was saddening, but she wanted some alone time. The car pulled a stop in front of the flat where she lives. She forced a smile on her face and looked at Fate and Heero.

" Well, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun, and it's nice seeing you again, sir. And thank you for driving me home." Orihime muttered and she opened the door and was about to get down when Fate held her hand.

" You can hide it from anyone as long as you want it, but you can never hide it from yourself. You don't have to act happy in front of others, Orihime." Fate whispered.

Orihime tried to hide her surprise but failed, she looked at Heero who didn't seem to be responding, but he seems to be looking at the rear view mirror.

" If you feel that you cannot handle it on your own, you can call me. Or a friend, anyone, because we will be here for you." Fate whispered.

" No I'm alright. Why are the two of you looking so concerned? I'm fine, really." Orihime lied, trying to stop herself from crying. She freed her own hand and she closed the car door and walked towards the building, trying to keep her face down so that they wouldn't see her face.

She took a long bath. But most of the time she was just sitting there in the bath tub that was submerged with water, crying. After she dried and dressed she went over to her telephone and debated if she should call. But he wouldn't know that she have already gotten back her memories, would he? And the Orihime that he now knows wouldn't call him since they aren't even close. She sat down and hugged herself... _Ichigo..._

She finally decided to call, she picked up the telephone and dialed the number she knew. She was feeling a little nervous and was kind of freaking out, what should she say? Then it got through and she immediately slammed the phone down. She was afraid... she didn't know what to do... She dialed again and this time it got through, she took in a deep breath and was about to say something when...

" This is the Kurosaki Hospital Hotline. If you have an emergency please press 1, if you want to book an appointment please press 2, if you would like to change your appointment or timing for surgery or..."

Orihime hung up, they changed their number... there was no way of contacting him now, unless she goes down personally, back to Karakura Town...

* * *

7th April, Japan, Karakura town.

" Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard someone call him. He turned to see Rukia walking up towards him. Except there was a huge difference, she was pregnant. And Renji was missing from the picture.

" Rukia." He greeted,

And as usual, Rukia hit him on his head but this time it was weaker, after all he was a little bit taller than the last time.

" What are you doing here?" He asked.

" I sneaked out of Soul Society." Rukia answered.

Ichigo do check in on his division occasionally, but lately there was a lot of fuss going around, ever since Rukia got pregnant. Byakuya was the one who's most anxious. And poor Rukia was watched over by so many servants that Soul Society feels like a prison.

" Where's Renji?" Ichigo asked.

" He's getting more and more anxious as the date comes nearer, he's behaving like my Onii-sama." Rukia muttered.

" How many more months to go?" Ichigo asked.

" 2 more months."

" I see, do you plan to do your check up here? We er... get to see the gender of the child." Ichigo told her.

" I have no idea, besides it would be weird to have you check on me."

" Don't worry, I'm a professional. But it would be better if Renji's here with you. He should know as well."

Rukia shrugged and then they sat down.

" So what brings you here?" Ichigo asked.

" I came to see you, and I was trying to get an excuse to leave Soul Society and breath some fresh air." Rukia told him.

" Did you two go for classes?" Ichigo asked.

" Classes?" Rukia looked surprised.

" I mean you two are new at this parenting thing, haven't you been to parenting classes to find out how to raise your child or so on?" Ichigo asked.

" No, but I do hope that it's a male." Rukia whispered.

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

" I don't know, maybe to continue the family name. Renji and Onii-sama want someone they can train. I just hope they won't place too much pressure on the child." Rukia whispered.

" Do you want to meet Yuzu and Karin?" He asked.

" Maybe later, will it be alright if I went for the checkup alone?" Rukia asked.

" Why?"

" I want them to be surprised and... I have to prepare myself if it's a female." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo sighed and did get her an appointment, and since Rukia didn't want Ichigo to check her, he got her a appointment at the doctor specialized in this field. While he waited her for to come out. Rukia came out with a photograph and a smile on her face.

" The machine was a bit weird and the gel was cold, but look. She said it's very healthy and it's a male!" Rukia exclaimed.

" Good for you then, I guess."

Ichigo looked at the photo, it was forming well and it looks healthy. Then Rukia looked like she was in pain and he helped her over to the chairs.

" He's kicking me. And... can you please don't tell Renji about the gender of the baby?" Rukia asked.

" Okay, I just think that both of you should go for parenting classes."

" Well technically we live in different worlds, hence the things they teach here may not come into use in Soul Society." Rukia told him.

" Where are you off to next?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sighed and then she looked at him.

" Tokyo."

" Why are you going there?" Ichigo asked.

" To find Orihime."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

" You haven't forgotten about about her, have you?" Rukia asked.

" No, I haven't. I... heard that she went to Tokyo but I have no idea where she is." He whispered.

" The Crown Prince told me where she was. I was so surprised to see him come to Soul Society to find me. It looks like he knew where she was all along."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, why didn't Heero say a single word?

" I have to go, or I will miss my flight."

" You shouldn't take a plane."

" I cannot risk going back to Soul Society and then open a portal right into Tokyo."

Ichigo was silent.

" Why don't you just tell Byakuya? He should understand that you want to see Orihime. And it would be safer if someone does go along with you." Ichigo told her.

" What about you, are you free?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shook his head, he was packed full till midnight. His hands clenched into fists, he just missed a chance to see her again.

" Tell her I said hi." Ichigo whispered.

" Is that all you want to say to her?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo didn't answer.

" Your life has settled down, isn't it about time you removed the memory spell?" Rukia asked.

" I... cannot and I mustn't. She might be happy with her life now, forgetting about me, about us. Hence... we should just... move on, it's better this way." He told her.

Rukia didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

" So I will see you then?" Rukia asked.

" 2 months from now, do call me."

" What for?" Rukia asked.

" Delivery?" Ichigo asked.

" Oh, silly me, it slipped my mind. Where do you prefer?" Rukia asked.

" Probably here if possible, I feel safer to know that there are equipments here that can save your life." He told her.

She nodded and then waved goodbye. Ichigo sat there and wondered about Orihime... where was she now? Was she happy not remembering him? No, it didn't matter anymore. He stood up and went to prepare for his next surgery.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

It was at night when the doorbell rang. Orihime wondered who it could be, she opened the door to see Rukia standing there.

" Kuchiki-san?" She asked.

" Orihime!"

Then they hugged each other but she quickly let go and looked at her.

" Wow, you are pregnant, how many months?" She asked.

" 6, can I er... come in?"

" Sure."

Then Rukia came in and used her toilet first. While Orihime prepared tea, how did Rukia find her? Then Rukia sat down and they started talking.

" How did you find me?" Orihime asked.

" The Crown Prince came to Soul Society to tell me."

" I see..." Orihime had no idea why he would do that.

" What's this on your hand?" Rukia asked.

" Oh, it's just a bracelet."

Orihime didn't think anyone know that she got her memory back except Fate and Heero.

" Are you nervous?" Orihime asked.

" I am, I'm a little afraid I wouldn't make a good mother. And I'm afraid that something will go wrong with the delivery." Rukia told her.

Orihime took her hand and squeezed it.

" It's going to be alright, so don't think about the negative things. Everyone cannot be a good mother instantly, one has to learn through time. And I think you will make a good mother." Orihime told her and smiled.

" Yeah, maybe you are right. I should feel assured but I can't help feeling tense about the delivery."

" Why?" Orihime asked.

" Because Ichigo's doing it."

" Oh." Orihime said, obviously shocked. Of course, he's a doctor.

" And oh I went for a check up and this is the current photograph."

Orihime smiled at the photo. She somehow wondered when her turn will come.

" So what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

" Oh, I'm studying in university." Orihime told her.

" I see... Is it tough, living alone here?" Rukia asked.

" It's alright after I got used to it. Plus I made new friends."

" That's good to hear. Are you going to go back to Karakura Town?" Rukia asked.

" I'm not sure, but maybe not now." Orihime whispered.

" Maybe you should visit once in a while." Rukia told her.

" Yeah, maybe I should."

" Well, I better return to Soul Society before Onii-sama finds out."

Orihime nodded.

" And oh, Ichigo said hi." Rukia added.

Orihime forced a smile and debated telling Rukia. Maybe she should.

" Wait, there's something I have to tell you."

Rukia looked at her.

" I got my memory back... all of it." Orihime whispered, while playing with the bracelet on her hand.

Rukia just stared at her.

" Do you remember Ichigo?" Rukia asked softly.

" Yes, I remember everything, our past and..." She trailed off, unable to say and our end.

Rukia took her hand and squeezed it.

* * *

Japan, Karakura Town

The red surgery button that was lighted in front of the operation room was switched off. Ichigo came out of the operation room and family members rushed over to ask the condition of his patient.

" She's fine now, but do be careful in the future." Ichigo told them and they heaved a sigh of relief.

Then he started to turn and walk off when a woman stepped into his path. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised her. She looked exactly like Umi. He looked behind him then at the woman. Then he looked at the glass, just to make sure that she wasn't a ghost of something.

" Can we talk?" she asked.

Ichigo pointed to himself and she nodded. Then she reached over and took his hand then she dragged him off with her. Ichigo was surprised, so was the nurse behind him. They reached the roof and then Ichigo freed his own hand and then she turned back to look at him.

" Who are you? You can't be Umi, because she's dead..."

" You are right, I'm not Umi." she told him.

Then she smiled and looked at him.

" I'm Fate de Camden, this is Meteor."

Meteor appeared in front of him and he seems to realise that Meteor and Star look similar.

" So you are Fate... Heero gave me your number as well as Meteor's."

" Yes... and as to why I look so identical to Umi is because Umi's 2/5 of me." She told him.

He frowned, what was she talking about?

" It doesn't matter, I'm helping Heero to fulfill his promise. As well as to help you and Orihime. So basically I'm taking over Umi's job." Fate told him.

" Do you know Heero?" Ichigo asked.

Fate nodded.

" He's my master." She told him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.

" I know you want to go home after a tired day, but I came to meet you. So that if anything happens, you can look me up as well."

" What do you mean he's your master?"

" Let's just say it's complicated, but I work for him." She told him.

" I see..."

Fate placed her hand on the metal bars and looked down below.

" You seem very different from Umi."

" Well, I guess that's because you haven't met the 3/5 of me." Fate told her and smiled.

Ichigo sighed, then Fate turned to look at him.

" What?" He asked.

" I have a feeling that I know you even though it's the first time we actually meet. Maybe it's because I have been watching you through Umi's eyes."

He was a bit surprised to hear that.

" Either way, it's nice meeting you. And oh, I made this as a meeting gift."

Fate handled him the cake box. He opened it, the cakes looked delicious.

" Thank you." He told her, she merely smiled in return.

" How old are you?" Ichigo asked.

" Well, I'm not sure... thousands of years old I guess. So don't think of wooing me, I'm too old for you." Fate joked, while smiling.

Ichigo smiled a little and nodded.

" How's Orihime?" Ichigo asked her.

" Well... she's fine." Fate told him.

" You aren't going to tell me where she is, will you?" Ichigo asked.

Fate turned to look at him then she pointed at his heart.

" If your heart truly wants to meet her, I will tell you."

Ichigo nodded, he was uncertain if he himself truly wanted to meet Orihime.

" I have a feeling my master will scold me if he finds out, but this is as close as you can get to your answer." Fate told him.

She took out her name card from Meteor and gave it to Ichigo, there was an address of a flower shop. Ichigo looked at her.

" 3 years, that was the plan. So even if you do come and find me, I won't let you meet her in person." Fate told him.

" Heero won't tell me, right?"

" Yes, he won't." She whispered.

Then both of the stared at the night sky, the view was indeed beautiful...

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: Well that's it from me for now. Please do read and review, tell me how you feel about this chapter. And do read my new story With me, especially Chapter 10 which crosses over with this chapter. I will inform you if this story crosses over with With me's chapters.

* * *


	11. Almost

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 10: Almost**

Author's note: Sorry for the late update, been busy with school life, new projects and managing conflicts. Anyway, the main problem now is, will Ichigo and Orihime meet? And what's next? Please read and review, thank you. **No Flamers! **

* * *

10th April

Japan, Tokyo

" Should I put this here?" Orihime asked Fate.

Fate nodded and watched as she placed the bouquet in the fridge. Orihime's classes only started in the afternoon, hence she came to help out Fate. She noticed that Fate was still watching her.

" Yes?" She asked.

" Are you sure you are alright?" Fate asked her.

She nodded and forced a smile.

" Why won't I be?" She asked.

Fate didn't say anything, but Orihime knew that she couldn't seem to fool her.

" Hey Orihime."

Fate eyed Desmond who came into the shop.

" Let's go, the class is about to start." Desmond told her.

" Oh, I forgot. Let's go then. Bye Fate."

She took her bag and left the shop with Desmond.

* * *

Japan, Karakua Town

Kurosaki Hospital

Ichigo just finished a surgery and was currently resting in his office. He thought about what Heero told him, about Orihime and about his life now. There was a knock on the door and it was his sister Yuzu.

" Onii-chan." She greeted and closed the door.

" What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

" Dad told me how hectic your day will be, so I prepared something special for you." Yuzu told him and placed a lunch box on his table, followed by a flask.

" You don't have to trouble yourself." Ichigo told her.

" Dad said that you were too busy saving everyone that you hardly have time to eat and rest. It's bad for your health too." Yuzu told him.

Ichigo smiled a little and pat her on her head.

" Thank you and sorry for letting all of you worry about me."

Yuzu smiled.

" Well I'm going to be late for school. So I will see you okay? And do take time off to rest. After all you are a human too." Yuzu told him and left his office.

Ichigo sighed and moved to open the flask to see what was inside, when he felt something. He would have to go for a quick hollow break. He pressed the badge against his chest and his Shinigami form came out. He left quickly, to save time.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime was on her way home when she saw a hollow chasing after a soul. She ran off to try to help to save the soul. Likewise when she got there, the hollow was already destroyed. She saw that Fate was there. She went over to check if the boy was alright.

" Are you okay?" Fate asked the soul of the boy.

The boy nodded and smiled at her then he saw Orihime.

" Are you lost?" Orihime asked the boy.

" I was separated from my mother, but I have no idea where she is." The boy told them.

Fate looked at Orihime then back at the boy.

" We will help you find her. Where did you last see her?" Fate asked standing up to hold the boy's hand.

" I saw her at the bottom of this mountain." The boy told her.

" I see. Orihime, you want to join us? Or do you have homework to do?" Fate asked.

" Oh I'm free." Then she smiled at the boy.

With that the two of them started walking with the boy. At times when the boy ran off ahead infront of them, Orihime went to talk to Fate.

" I wonder if we can send them to Soul Society." Orihime whispered.

" Souls are left here because there's still something they had left unfulfilled. If we can help him find his mother, I'm sure he will be able to go to Soul Society." Fate told her.

" What if his mother already left the real world?" Orihime whispered.

" We will just have to take our chances then." Fate told her.

" Over here!" The boy called out, waving back to them.

They followed him and eventually the boy led them to the bottom of the cliff whereby a lot of police were there to seal the place off. Orihime could tell that the car must have gone off the cliff.

" Is something wrong?" A policeman asked the two of them.

" What happened here?" Fate asked.

" The car went off the cliff, the driver and her child died." The policeman told her.

Orihime saw that the boy was looking around the place as if searching for his mother. She wondered if she should tell the boy that maybe her mother had already left for Soul Society.

" Mama!"

She saw that the boy was running over to a woman. They hugged each other and started crying.

" Thank you for bringing him back here. I have been looking everywhere for him." The woman told them.

Orihime just smiled and nodded.

" Now, let's go." The woman told the boy.

" Thank you." The boy told them and waved.

The two of them glowed blue and then they vanished.

" Let's head back then." Fate told her.

They started to walk back to Orihime's house.

" The hollow... were you the one who destroyed it?" Orihime asked.

Fate shook her head and looked at Meteor.

" Meteor did it." She told her.

" How?" Orihime asked looking at the small robot.

" Meteor has a few weapons inside of it." Fate explained.

Orihime found it hard to believe but thinking back, it's been rather long since she did help to stop these hollows.

" Orihime?"

She looked up at Fate.

" What's wrong?" Fate asked her looking worried.

" Nothing, I just realised how long it has been since... I helped to save souls." Orihime whispered.

" The memory spell kind of erased some of the past memories that you had. Likewise, there were too many empty holes in them. After all, he did take up quite a lot of your life, no?" Fate asked softly.

Orihime nodded, her hand on the bracelet that gave her all of her memories back.

" Well let's go to this dessert shop. I heard that they allow you to mix anything that you like." Fate told her.

Orihime just looked at her.

" Come on, sweet things cheer you up. So don't think about the sad things." Fate told her.

When she didn't move, Fate went over to drag her with her.

* * *

15th June

Japan, Karakura Town

There was a knock on the door and Karin came into his brother's office to find that he wasn't there.

" That's weird, Ichi-nii should be here." Karin muttered to no one.

" Karin? What are you doing in Ichigo's office?" Isshin asked.

" I wanted to talk to him, but he isn't here." Karin told him.

" He took the day off." Isshin told her.

" Oh?" Karin asked.

" He hasn't been taking very good care of himself ever since he moved out on his own. Plus with all the work at the hospital, I let him take a day off." Isshin told her.

Karin looked a little bit sad. Isshin moved over to pat Karin on her head.

" I know, you miss him right? We all hardly get to see him these days. But Ichigo's growing up." Isshin told his daughter.

" His birthday is coming, isn't it?" Karin asked.

Isshin nodded.

" He's becoming an adult soon." Isshin told her softly.

" I just want to see him." Karin whispered.

Isshin sighed and hugged Karin.

" I will tell him when he gets back." Isshin told her.

* * *

Soul Society

Kira watched as Captain Kurosaki just merely stared at the papers infront of him. Something was wrong with him lately. He seems to be a little bit down.

" Kira."

" Yes?" Kira asked standing up straight.

" I will take a little break." He told him and placed the pen he was holding down.

" Where are you going?" Kira asked.

Captain Kurosaki picked up his sword and carried it with him. He slide open the door and started to leave. Kira didn't follow him, but wondered what was wrong with him.

" Hey Kira, where's Captain Kurosaki?" Renji asked.

" He just left."

" Left? Back to the real world?" Renji asked.

" I'm not sure. But lately he seems to a little bit down." Kira told him.

Renji frowned, but he left to try to catch up with the Captain of the third division.

* * *

" Captain Kurosaki!"

Ichigo turned to see Renji run up to catch up with him.

" Renji?" He called out.

" Where are you going?" Renji asked.

" I was getting bored with doing the paperwork and thought of going for a walk." Ichigo whispered.

Renji frowned at him.

" What?" Ichigo asked.

" Why don't we visit Rukia?" Renji asked.

" She needs her rest, especially now when she's near the end of her pregnancy."

" She's the one who doesn't want to rest." Renji muttered.

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

" The servants are always trying to keep her in the house, but she keeps on finding ways to escape. Likewise, she still didn't dare to disobey her brother's orders." Renji told her.

" She must have been bored. Tell her not to try anything dangerous, it might hurt the both of them." Ichigo told him.

Renji frowned at him.

" It's not like you. Normally you would scold me and hit me for not looking after her better." Renji told him.

Ichigo just forced a smile and continued to walk away.

" Something's not right about him." Renji muttered.

That's when Renji suddenly felt a very strong reiatsu. He moved his hand to the handle of his sword. Ichigo did the same.

" This reiatsu..."

That's when Ichigo pulled out his sword. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and all Renji could see was smoke.

" Captain!" He shouted, trying to go over.

" Renji stand back!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji jumped when he felt something slash past him. When the smoke had cleared, Ichigo was pointing his sword down towards the floor. A man dressed in a white uniform was standing some distance from Ichigo.

" The Crown Prince?" Renji called out.

" What's the meaning of this sudden attack?" Ichigo asked Heero.

Heero looked at the both of them. Ichigo didn't seem to recognise the uniform he was in.

" This is the uniform I wear when I'm in the Heavens. I found out that you were in Soul Society and decided to drop by." Heero told them.

Ichigo kept his sword.

" How's your wife?" Heero asked Renji.

" Fine, just feeling a little bit bored at home." Renji told him.

" Maybe you should go back and accompany her. Ichigo and I have something to talk about." Heero told Renji.

Renji looked at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and then Renji left them alone.

" What's your real reason for coming to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked him.

" Let's go." Heero told him.

" Go where?"

Heero flashed jumped and Ichigo followed him. Heero led him to the top of the mountain where there was a lot of empty space.

" I noticed that lately you seem to be a little bit down. Or rather, stressed." Heero told him.

" I'm not stressed."

" Then?" Heero asked.

" Just... I don't know." Ichigo told him.

Heero closed his eyes and a sword appeared in his hands.

" Let's fight then."

" Fight? What for?" Ichigo asked.

Heero didn't answer, he strike instantly, Ichigo managed to pull out Zangetsu in time.

" Sometimes, you don't have to find a reason to fight." Heero told him.

Ichigo flashjumped backwards and managed to evade the next attack.

" If you want a reason, I will give you one. You want to know where Orihime is? Win me and I will tell you. I will also let you see her." Heero told him.

" But the three years aren't up yet." Ichigo told him.

" It's almost over, don't you want to see her sooner?" Heero asked.

Ichigo dodged the next attack.

" Fight me, Ichigo." Heero told him.

Ichigo moved to slash at Heero, but he evaded it easily.

" I won't go easy on you." Heero told him.

" I'm not expecting you to. I wanted to fight you again." Ichigo told him.

" Then give it all you have got." Heero told him.

Ichigo jumped back and immediately released Zangetsu into Banki form.

" That's what I plan to do." Ichigo told him.

Then he moved his hand over his face to form the hollow mask over his face. Heero released his sword as well.

" Bring it on." Heero told him.

" Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, sending a black red beam over towards Heero.

* * *

The ground was shaking very badly at the force of what seem to be a battle.

" Let me go, I have to go and save that idiot." Rukia shouted, pushing against Renji who was trying to hold her back.

" Relax, I'm sure the Crown Prince won't kill him." Renji told her.

" Let me go this instance!" Rukia shouted.

" You can't do anything as well, not in your state." Renji told her.

" I..."

" What's going on here?"

They all turned to see Byakuya come in.

" Nii-sama." Rukia greeted.

" She wants to help Kurosaki." Renji told him.

" You are to stay back here, you won't be able to help him in the state that you are in." Byakuya told her.

" But, the last time they fought..."

" He lost didn't he? This fight is his, no one else should interfere." Byakuya told her.

" Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia whispered but she didn't seem convinced.

* * *

Ichigo was injured, even though he used the hollow mask, it wasn't useful at all as Heero could still evade his attack and likewise Heero's attack were as strong as ever. He broke his entire mask in just a single attack. Ichigo had to keep on forming it over his face. Likewise he pressed Tensa Zangetsu down onto the ground and used it to support him to stand up. That's when he sensed that something was behind him. Before he could react, something hit him so hard that he fell to the ground some distance away from his sword. He groaned, the pain was unbearable. Likewise he was trying to ignore the fact that blood was flowing down from his head.

He tried to stand up, likewise Heero landed on the ground and walked over towards him. Ichigo tried to crawl over to his sword. Heero came over and pointed his sword at his neck.

" You lost, Ichigo." Heero told him.

Ichigo didn't say anything, he held his breath back afraid that Heero might really kill him. Heero moved his sword away and Ichigo started to breathe again. He turned and lied down on his back, he stared up at the sky and started to pant heavily.

" You have improved a little, but you will still need to keep on improving more if you want to defeat me." Heero told him.

" One day, I will." Ichigo told him.

" We just have to wait and see then, won't we?" Heero asked him, extending him his hand.

Ichigo reached out and took his hand. Heero helped him to stand up.

" It worked didn't it?" Heero asked him.

" Worked, what did?" Ichigo asked.

" You forgot your troubles and gave it your all to try to defeat me." Heero told him.

That's when Ichigo realised that Heero was actually fighting him to help him forget about his troubles. It was like a way of helping him to relieve stress.

" Thank you." Ichigo told him.

" Let's heal you up." Heero told him.

Heero snapped his fingers once and Ichigo was totally healed up.

" How did you do that?" Ichigo asked.

Heero shrugged.

" You just snapped your fingers. Wow... that's... fast." Ichigo told him.

Ichigo then changed Tensa Zangetsu back into its normal sword form. Then he kept his sword.

" Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned and was punched by Rukia.

" Rukia? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

" I was worried about you, you idiot!" Rukia shouted.

" I'm fine." Ichigo told her.

Rukia looked at the Crown Prince.

" Wait, did you flash jump over?" Ichigo asked.

" I did, why ask? I had a hard time escaping from the mansion." Rukia told him.

" You... don't seem to realise that you are pregnant do you?" Ichigo asked.

" I know I'm pregnant!"

" Do you know how dangerous it is? What if something happened to the two of you? You two could die!" Ichigo shouted.

" Don't you shout at me, why did you go off to fight with the Crown Prince?" Rukia asked.

" I wanted to win him." Ichigo told her.

" Did you?" Rukia asked.

" Kuchiki..."

" What?" Rukia asked looking at the Crown Prince.

Heero was looking at the ground. Ichigo and Rukia followed his gaze and saw that there was water at where Rukia was standing.

" What's that?" Rukia asked.

" Your water bag broke, you idiot! Damn, you shouldn't have flashjumped over! You are pregnant for god's sake!" Ichigo shouted.

" You...Ah..."

Rukia started to fall down, Ichigo caught her in time and tried to make her lie down.

" There's no point in arguing. She's only eight months pregnant." Heero told them.

" Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

" It hurts..." Rukia muttered holding onto his hand tightly, she was starting to look pale.

" Let's go back to the real world." Ichigo told her.

Heero waved his hand once and a door opened. He also sent a black butterfly to inform Renji.

" The portal leads right to the front of your hospital." Heero told Ichigo.

Ichigo carried Rukia and then went through the portal first.

* * *

Real World

Karakura Town

Kurosaki Hospital

Likewise they pushed Rukia into the emergency room and Renji came with Heero. Renji was the only one allowed inside of the room. Ichigo was asked to wait outside as the doctor who specialise in this took over.

" Don't worry." Heero told him when the door closed on his face.

" I just hope both of them will be alright."

" It might take rather long." Heero told him.

They waited outside and then Ishida, Chad and Urahara came over.

" We heard the news." Chad told them.

" She just went in a while ago." Ichigo told them.

" Ichi-nii."

Ichigo turned to see Karin and Yuzu. They came over and hugged him.

" How's Rukia-chan?" Yuzu asked softly.

" I don't know, but I hope she will be alright."

About 5 hours passed and nothing has happened yet. Yuzu and Karin had already returned home as they were getting tired. But the longer it was, the more anxious everyone else was. Fate came after some time.

" Heero called me." She told him.

" I wonder what's taking them so long." Ichigo muttered.

" It's her first child, hence it will take some time." Fate told him.

That's when they heard the sound of a baby crying.

" Is that..."

Soon the door opened and everyone rushed over.

" Both of them are fine, but since the baby is only eight months old, he will be placed in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. He will also be placed in an incubator."

Ichigo thanked her and the doctor then told him that Rukia was already transferred to her room. She also asked them not to disturb her as she needs her rest. Then everyone went to see Rukia. But she was asleep, hence they waited outside and talked to Renji instead.

" I can't believe I'm a father now." Renji told them.

" It's just the start." Urahara told him.

" I'm starting to feel a little bit scared." Renji muttered.

Ichigo looked through the glass windows to see that Rukia was sleeping peacefully.

" At least both of them are safe." Ichigo whispered.

" What do you plan to name the baby?" Ishida asked.

" Rukia and I already decided to name him Rei." Renji told them.

They smiled at him, then some of them left as it was getting late. Renji thanked everyone for their concern.

" We will come back tomorrow." Ishida told him.

Then they left. Renji was going to stay over at the hospital to look after Rukia.

" By the way, Ichigo, Rukia wanted you to be Rei's godfather." Renji told him.

" Me, a godfather?" Ichigo asked.

Renji nodded, Ichigo smiled a little.

" Help me thank her when she wakes up." Ichigo told him.

" And thank you for sending us over directly." Renji told Heero.

With that, Ichigo, Heero and Fate left the hospital.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Desmond, Orihime's friend had transferred to another school somewhere else in Tokyo. Hence Orihime was back to being alone again. Her tests were coming up and hence she was busy studying. There was a knock on her door. She went over to see who it was. Then she opened the door when she saw Fate.

" Fate? What are you doing here? It's already so late." Orihime told her.

" I just got back from the hospital." Fate told her.

" Hospital? Did something happen?" Orihime asked her.

" Kuchiki's water bag broke and hence she came to the real world to give birth to her child." Fate told her.

Orihime was so shocked, no one told her.

" Is she alright? Are the two of them alright?" Orihime asked.

" Both of them are fine, but everyone's tired."

" Where are they?" Orihime asked.

" They are in Kurosaki Hospital in Karakura Town."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock. That means if she wants to see Rukia, she will have to go back to Karakura Town. There was a chance that she might see Ichigo. She was confused, she wouldn't know how to face him. But she really wanted to see Rukia.

" If you don't want to see Kurosaki, why don't you only visit her when she goes back to Soul Society?" Fate asked as if she just read her mind.

" I... don't know, I still have a lot of tests these few weeks. I might only go after them, but it's rather hectic to fly back and forth in the same day." Orihime told her.

" If you want to go back, call me. I will teleport you over." Fate told her.

" You can do that?" Orihime asked.

" It's a lot faster than flying. Well I better go, you still have a test tomorrow." Fate told her.

Orihime nodded and watched Fate leave.

" Hey, good luck on your test." Fate told her and she left.

Orihime closed the door and wondered if she should go back to see Rukia. Then she shook her head, she shouldn't think about all of these now. What's important was that her test was tomorrow.

* * *

16th June

Japan, Karakura Town

Kurosaki Hospital

Ichigo was visiting Rukia. Likewise he wasn't surprised to see that there were a lot of people from Soul Society there.

" People, it's getting a little too noisy here." He told them.

" Everyone was just too excited." Renji told him.

Ichigo went over to the bed side, Rukia was sitting up and having her lunch.

" Are you feeling better?" Ichigo asked her.

Rukia nodded.

" I haven't seen Rei since they took him away." Rukia told him.

" Rei needs to be kept in the incubator for some time."

He saw a lot of flowers around the place.

" Chad and Ishida came by in the morning." Renji told him.

" Have you seen Inoue?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked down at the floor a little but shook his head.

" Sadly I don't have her number." Rukia whispered.

* * *

It was around the afternoon that Orihime contacted Fate and Fate teleported her over from Japan Tokyo to Japan, Karakura Town. She took in a deep breath before stepping into the hospital. It looked so much different from last time. She went to the counter to ask for Rukia's room number.

Then she left with Fate to find Rukia.

" Is that... Orihime-chan?"

Orihime turned and saw Yuzu. She was a little bit stunned at first, was she going to act like she didn't know Ichigo? Like before?

" What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked her.

" I heard that Kuchiki-san had given birth to her baby, hence I'm here to see if both of them are alright." She told her.

" Oh, where did you go these years?" Yuzu asked.

" I went to a University in Tokyo." Orihime told her.

" How are you lately?" Yuzu asked.

" Fine, just a little tired as there are quite a lot of tests these few weeks." Orihime told her and then she smiled at Yuzu.

She was now a little bit taller. People do change, don't they.

" I should get going. It's nice to meet you again." She told her and smiled at her.

Then she left with Fate. They took the lift and Orihime was looking at the doors to find the right room Rukia was in. Fate stopped her and pushed her back against the wall.

" What's wrong?" Orihime asked her.

" Just stay quiet." Fate told her and peeked out to look down the halls.

" Fate?"

Orihime froze, this voice...

" What are you doing here?"

Orihime noticed that Fate shot her a look.

" Leave if you can't take it, wait at the stairs for me." Fate whispered.

Orihime just froze there, Ichigo was here... Fate stepped out so that Ichigo didn't have to turn and see Orihime there.

" I er... came to see if Kuchiki was well." Fate told him and smiled.

Fate looked at Orihime out of the corner of her eyes, but she didn't seem to be moving.

" She's fine now. Just that she's getting a lot of visitors." Ichigo told her.

" I see. How's her baby?" Fate asked.

" He's still in the incubators, but you can see him through the glass windows of the nursery." Ichigo told her.

Orihime suddenly found the courage to run, she ran off towards the exit where the staircase was. She could hardly breathe, she couldn't believe that he was really here. That... he almost saw her. She looked through the tiny glass window to look outside wondering if he will walk past.

* * *

" What's that?" Ichigo asked.

" What? Nothing." Fate told him.

Ichigo peeked to look down the corridor and saw no one there.

" Was someone here with you?" Ichigo asked.

" Meteor's with me." Fate told him and smiled at him.

Meteor appeared and started flying round her. That's when his pager beeped. He checked to see what the problem was.

" I got to go, an accident has occurred." Ichigo told her.

" Oh, okay." Fate told him.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, but something was a little bit off about Fate. She might be hiding something. He walked on and decided to take the stairs instead of taking the lift which normally would be packed with people. He didn't really look at the door as he was still looking down at his pager. He was about to push open the door when Fate screamed. In shock, he dropped his pager and turned to look back at her.

" What happened?" He asked her.

" I... er... saw something."

Fate came over and started to drag him.

" I think it's still there, help me get rid of it." Fate told him.

Ichigo frowned and picked up his pager.

" I have to rush." He told her.

" I saw a really big flying cockroach. What if it gets inside Kuchiki's room?" Fate asked.

" But..."

" You can take the lift to save time." Fate told him.

" Fine, where is it?" Ichigo asked.

Then he moved away from the door and went to where Fate spotted it, but he heard screams from inside Rukia's room.

" Rukia!"

He ran in to see Renji chasing a cockroach with his shoe.

" Hey, help out here." Renji told him.

Rukia seem to look a little pale with the visit of their new guest. Ichigo took off his shoe and slammed it right down on the cockroach that was running towards him. He slammed about twice more to make sure it's dead.

" How come there's one in the hospital?" Renji asked him.

" I have no idea how it got in. I will ask the cleaners to do more rounds on this floor. I have to go, er see you all later." He told them.

He wore back his shoe and started to run down the corridor.

" It's taken care of." He told Fate as he past her.

" Thank you." Fate told him.

Then he did take the lift instead.

* * *

" He's gone now." Fate called out.

Orihime came out looking pale.

" Are you alright?" Fate asked.

" He... nearly came in and saw me." Orihime whispered.

" You saw him didn't you?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded.

" You look pale."

" I... was just afraid that if he sees me I wouldn't know how to react." Orihime told her.

" Let's see your friend."

" Why were you screaming?" Orihime asked.

" A flying cockroach is a woman's worst fear." Fate told her and smiled.

Orihime looked at Meteor. If Meteor could destroy a hollow, couldn't it destroy a cockroach?

" Likewise it got into your friend's room." Fate told her.

Orihime nodded, she took in a deep breath and then walked towards Rukia's room. She knocked on the door and opened it.

" Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

She saw the surprise on Rukia's face, but it turned into a smile instead. Only Renji and Rukia were in the room.

" Inoue!"

Orihime smiled and went in to hug Rukia.

" I thought you weren't coming to see me. How did you know that I'm here?" Rukia asked.

" My friend, Fate told me about what happened to you." Orihime told her.

" I want to have a private word with you." Rukia told her.

" Call me if you need anything." Renji told her.

Fate smiled but she left the room with Renji.

" How are you?" Rukia asked.

" Okay, just a little bit tired. I still have a paper tomorrow."

" Is life in University hard to get used to?" Rukia asked.

" No, just a little bit hectic." She told her and smiled.

" You just missed Ichigo, he left after killing the cockroach." Rukia told her.

Orihime looked down instead. She didn't know what to tell her.

" Are you alright? Or... you don't want to see him?" Rukia asked.

" I don't know... but... I don't have the courage to face him and act like nothing has happened. I... don't even know what I should do if I see him." Orihime told her.

" Inoue..." Rukia whispered.

" I... just need more time, that's all. I know I can't run away from him forever. But for now... I don't want to face him yet." She whispered looking sadly at Rukia.

" Let's not talk about him then. Well my baby is a male and we named him Rei. Plus, I want you to be Rei's godmother." Rukia told her.

" Really?" Orihime asked.

Rukia nodded and smiled.

" Thank you." Orihime told her and hugged her again.

" However, Ichigo is Rei's godfather so... yar..." Rukia trailed off.

" So tell me about what happened that caused your water bag to break." Orihime told her.

" Well, alright."

Then Rukia told her about how Ichigo was fighting with the Crown Prince. It then led to what happened when she was inside the delivery room.

* * *

" Onii-chan?"

Ichigo turned to see Yuzu.

" Yuzu, you finished school?" Ichigo asked.

" What are you doing here?" Yuzu asked.

Yuzu looked behind him as if someone was behind him.

" I just finished helping out with the... Did you see someone?" Ichigo asked noticing that Yuzu was looking around him.

" Onii-chan, where's Orihime-chan?" Yuzu asked.

" Orihime?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening in shock.

" I met her just now, she was with this other lady with the golden blonde hair. She said she was here to see Kuchiki-san. I thought she would be with you." Yuzu told him.

" She's here?" Ichigo asked.

" You didn't see her?" Yuzu asked.

" No."

Then he suddenly realised that Fate must have been hiding her. He started to run off towards the staircase.

" Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

" I got to go... Er see you soon, and do your homework!"

He ran up the stairs so fast when he reached the floor that Rukia was at, he was panting like mad. Then he continued running towards Rukia's room.

* * *

" Really?" Orihime asked and smiled at Rukia.

There was a knock on the door and Fate came in.

" We..."

" There's no time, we have to go." Fate told her.

" Go? But you only got here a while ago." Rukia told her.

" It's him." Fate told Orihime.

Orihime's eyes widened but nodded.

" I will come back some time later, er... get well soon. It's good to see you again." Orihime told Rukia.

Then she waved goodbye and smiled at her. Fate touched her hand and then in a blink on an eye both of them were gone from the room. Rukia couldn't believe it as well. The door burst open and Ichigo came in. He looked like he just finished running a 2km race.

" Where's... Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

" You just missed her, she left with Fate... I think that's her name." Rukia told him.

Ichigo's eyes widened a little.

" Hey, why are you panting like that?" Renji asked Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and went out of the room instead.

" Where are the two of them?" Renji asked Rukia.

" I don't know, they just seem to have disappeared somewhere far away." Rukia told him.

" Damn it!" She heard Ichigo curse outside.

" What's wrong with him?" Rukia asked Renji.

" I have no idea." Renji told her.

" I think he wants to see her." Rukia whispered looking out from the gap through the open door to see that Ichigo was banging his fist on the wall in frustration.

If Rukia wasn't wrong, Fate knew that Ichigo was coming. That's why they left in such a hurry. What's going on? Was it because Orihime didn't want to see him yet?

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime's house

They landed right in the middle of her living room. Orihime could hardly breathe because she knew that they almost saw Ichigo.

" You okay? Was it the teleportation?" Fate asked.

" No, just that... if we hadn't left any sooner..."

" Teleportation complete in two seconds." Meteor told them.

" Try to calm down and continue with your studies. We can visit them again if you feel like it." Fate told her.

Orihime just nodded. Then Fate gave her one last look before vanishing again. Orihime sighed and sat down on her sofa. She tried to forget what happened today, but when she closed her eyes, all she could see was Ichigo's side view as he nearly entered the staircase exit. And the fear that comes with it, as well as how fast her heart was pumping. What's wrong with her?

* * *

Japan, Karakura Town

Kurosaki Hospital

Ichigo's office

" Heero." Ichigo tried calling out to thin air, but there was no response.

" Heero Yuy." No response again.

" God..."

Heero appeared instantly with Star by his side. He was wearing the same uniform he wore yesterday.

" Yes?" Heero asked him.

" Fate is obviously trying to stop me from seeing Orihime." Ichigo told him.

" That's the plan, you cannot see her for three years." Heero told him.

" But..."

" Likewise, Fate wouldn't do something that was against the will of someone." Heero told him.

" Which means?" Ichigo asked.

" In simple terms, Orihime doesn't wish to see you as well."

That did shock him a little.

" Why?" Ichigo asked.

Heero was silent, he was hiding something from him.

" Out with it, I want the truth. Why doesn't she want to see me?" Ichigo asked.

" It's best if you find out why yourself. And I believe Orihime should be the one who tells you why." Heero told her.

" Can you hint me or something? I mean I don't get it, why doesn't she wish to see me? When she only knows me as Captain of the third division?" Ichigo asked.

Heero was silent, Ichigo paced the room for a while. Then his pager beeped, while Star started ringing.

" Got to go." Star told Heero.

" I have to go, besides you have people you need to save. By the way maybe you should spend more time with your family. Your sisters are getting worried." Heero told him.

Ichigo's widened a little in shock, but he calm down and finally nodded. He knew that he hadn't been spending much time with his family lately.

" See you."

Heero and Star vanished from his sight. Ichigo sighed and opened the door of his office. He still has his job to do.

* * *

To be continued...

Author's note: Okay I know I'm a little mean that I don't let them meet each other yet. Likewise I did plan to use Desmond for something, but went against the idea. Anyway I kind of removed him from the story.

When will Orihime find the courage to face Ichigo? Will Ichigo ever know that Orihime got her memories back? Thank you for reading and please read and review.

* * *


	12. Friend

**Before We Say I Do**

**Chapter 11: Friend**

Author's note: Sorry for the late update again, getting a little writers' block on this story. I just finished my school for the first year, now going on my second year. Have to adapt to a new environment and the new school time table, so didn't have much time to write a new chapter.

Likewise I could only update this chapter after I finish writing the cross chapter for my other story With Me. So, I have to update two chapters at the same time, so hahas, that's probably why it took so long.

Please read and review, thank you. Sorry if you are sick and tired of seeing this, but No Flamers! Notice that I will switching from Ichigo's side to Orihime's side and the process repeats a little to give you all a better view on what's going on with their lives.

**Note:** I know in Japan, 20 years old is considered an adult. But from the country where I'm from, it's 21 years old to be considered an adult. So let's just take it as 21. Or else the whole entire story would be wrong.

2nd, I also realised that a year was supposed to have passed before they can meet each other again. So let's just skip a year. So during this year, life went on. Orihime was busy with her studies, Ichigo was busy with his job as a doctor. And Orihime had missed Rei's first birthday party.

**This chapter crosses over with my other story, With Me, chapter 11. Do read it if you want to see Heero and Fate's side of the story. **

* * *

1st July

Karakura Town

Night Time

**(A year has passed since the last chapter)**

Ichigo has just returned from the hospital. He drove through the gates and stopped his car infront of his house. He sighed as he came out of his car. The night was as dark and silent as ever. Sometimes he kind of missed his actual house, but he was growing up and he couldn't stay there forever. He needed his own privacy, but yet now he kind of regretted making the decision to move. The house was damn quiet and somehow the silence left him a feeling of emptiness as well as loneliness. He took his briefcase and closed the car door. Pressing the button on his remote to lock the car, he walked towards his house.

" Another night alone." He muttered to himself.

He still has papers to rush and a major big operation was coming up tomorrow. He needs to read up on it as well as get some sleep. Something which he definitely lacks lately. He got into his house, turned on the lights and dumped his briefcase on his sofa. He was hardly home, hence the place was almost as clean as it was when he just moved here.

He sank down into the sofa and looked up at the ceiling as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. His eyes fell on the clock on the wall which read 11am. He suddenly had the urge to go drinking instead. But what store was open till so late?

Finally making the decision to go drinking, he removed his tie and left his house again.

" Drinking's bad for your liver."

Ichigo turned to see Heero standing beside his car with Star.

" I know, but..."

Ichigo sighed, he wanted to lie and say that it was the pressure and the stress.

" Let's go then." Heero told him.

" What? Aren't you supposed to stop me from going?" Ichigo asked.

Heero didn't respond, so Ichigo went over to his car and unlocked it.

" I don't know where I should go, got any suggestions?" Ichigo asked.

" Tons."

They got into the car and Ichigo drove off after Heero gave him directions.

* * *

Tokyo

Orihime was at the flowershop to help Fate out. It was already getting late, but they were still busy rushing the last minute orders.

" This is what happens when the bride can be so indecisive!" Fate exclaimed rather loudly to her.

Orihime forced a smile.

" First she wanted white roses, then pink roses, then she wants red and white tulips."

Then Fate sighed as she quickly made another bouquet for the tables at the wedding dinner.

" Then she called in last minute and told you she wanted to change to white and pink roses?" Orihime asked.

" Yes, that!"

Orihime could tell that Fate was using magic, there was no way one can do a bouquet in so short time and still make it look good.

" You don't have to stay in the shop with me, you should go home. You have to go to school tomorrow, no?" Fate asked, already finishing another.

" Yeah, but you still have a lot to go." Orihime told her.

" Yes, but it will be done in no time." Fate told her.

" Plus... It's a little safer to go home with you." Orihime whispered.

Fate got what she was saying and hence kept quiet. Meteor was acting like a pair of scissors, Fate just pressed the stalks of flowers down and Meteor will automatically cut them to the right size. Then the little bell that was hung on the door signalled that there was a customer.

" We are already closed." Fate told Orihime.

" I will go check it out." Orihime told her and went back to the front to see that there was a man there.

" I'm sorry sir, but we are closed." She told the man.

The man looked at her and frowned a little. The light was dim, but she couldn't see him well.

" I'm sorry but you have to leave, you can come by tomorrow." Orihime told him.

" I'm here to see Fate, is she here?" The man asked.

" Fate?" Orihime asked, surprised that the man was here to look for Fate.

" She's at the back, I will call her out." Orihime told him.

She was about to go to the back when Fate came in as if to check who had entered the flowershop at this time.

" Fate." The man called out.

Fate saw the man and smiled almost instantly.

" What are you doing here?" Fate asked.

Okay, so they knew each other.

" I'm under orders." The man told Fate and held up the plastic bag that he was holding.

* * *

Karakura Town

Roadside shop

Ichigo was surprised to know that Heero led him to a road side store.

" Expected a restaurant?"

" Yeah." Ichigo muttered.

Heero walked over and hence he followed after him. They sat down and ordered a little food and sake. The Sake came first and Ichigo was pouring the sake into their cups.

" 7th July is your birthday, right?" Heero asked.

" Yeah."

" Your 21st birthday."

Somehow Heero seems to be hinting something to him, but he didn't quite get it.

" The 3 years are ending, Ichigo." Heero told him.

Ichigo was surprised, time really flies, doesn't it?

" You will be able to see Orihime soon." Heero told him.

" Cheers." Ichigo told him and drank his sake.

When Heero didn't move to drink the sake,

" You aren't here to drink are you?" Ichigo asked.

" Not exactly." Heero told him.

" Then why are you here?" Ichigo asked refilling his glass.

" To remind you that the 3 years are coming to an end."

Ichigo watched as Heero fiddled with his glass cup.

" You hadn't dated anyone else even after you said you might."

" I gave it some thought since that time. You were right, maybe the money is changing me a little." Ichigo told him softly.

The food came and Ichigo was opening his chopsticks to eat the ramen.

" You still aren't going to tell me why Orihime doesn't want to see me right?" Ichigo asked.

Heero looked at his cup of sake.

" If you can beat me at drinking."

" No, I reject your challenge." Ichigo told him.

" Why?" Heero asked.

" Fate visited me once and I asked her about you." Ichigo told him.

" What did she tell you?" Heero asked.

" I asked her if you had any weaknesses. She named me a lot of examples and in the end we all came to the conclusion that you had none. Fate told me you were like a bottomless pit, you will never lose at drinking or eating." Ichigo told him.

" At least you did your research."

Ichigo ate his ramen while Heero drank his sake.

" Do you still love her?" Heero asked him suddenly.

Ichigo nearly choked on the ramen, but he managed to recover, somehow.

" I guess I'm not really sure. Surely both of us have changed since the last time we saw each other and plus... Is it easy to fall for the same person twice?" Ichigo asked.

" Why ask?" Heero asked him in return.

" Well..."

Ichigo thought back about the fact that he had removed Orihime's memory of him. It might be hard for Orihime to fall for him again.

" I think that it would be quite easy. Even though the memories are different, but sometimes when the feeling is already there, it will still be there... Just hidden somewhere very deeply inside one's heart."

" You sounded as if you had some experiences of your own." Ichigo told him.

Heero raised his cup instead.

" May you have a happy birthday this year, and may you see Orihime earlier." Heero told Ichigo, proposing a toast.

Ichigo reach for his glass and raised it as well.

" May you fall in love like a normal human being can." Ichigo told Heero.

Heero smiled a little and they drank their sake.

* * *

Tokyo

Flowershop

It turned out that the man was a good friend of the Crown Prince, his name was Trowa Barton. He was under the orders of Heero to bring them supper. He brought an extra set as if expecting Orihime to be there as well.

" Thank you Trowa." Fate told Trowa as she drank the hot soup.

" You should thank Heero instead." Trowa told her.

Orihime was observing Trowa and she looked away instantly when Trowa caught her looking at him.

" So, you are Orihime?" Trowa asked.

Orihime nodded, confused as to why he seem to know her.

" Heero told me about you." Trowa told her as if he read her mind, wait, he did.

Trowa was tall and muscular, but he had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. Judging from just now, he must be a magic finder as well.

" What brings you here to Tokyo?" Fate asked.

" Work, plus... I also happen to be a friend of the bride." Trowa told her.

Orihime could tell from the look on Fate's face that she was unhappy that someone mentioned the troublesome bride.

" She can be a little problematic, right?"

" A little?" Fate asked.

" Okay, very." Trowa corrected himself when he saw that they were remaking the bouquets.

" Someone should just stop her from changing her mind." Fate whispered.

" Excuse me, but how did you and Fate meet?" Orihime asked Trowa, partly because she was curious.

" Oh, Heero introduced her to us."

" Us?" Orihime asked.

" Heero's gang." Fate told her.

" The Crown Prince has a gang?" Orihime asked, very shocked to hear that.

She could picture Heero as the gang leader, but was the Crown Prince the type to go about torturing people when they couldn't pay their debts? Burning down buildings as well as going on street fights? Orihime nodded, he seems like the kind who could do that. Her trail of thoughts was broken when Trowa started laughing.

" Trowa, you should try to respect normal humans' privacy." Fate told him.

" I'm sorry... I couldn't help it..." Trowa told them between laughs.

" He doesn't have a gang, but I call them his gang as they see each other quite often. Something like what humans calls best friends for life, or best buddies." Fate explained to Orihime.

" Oh, how many people are in this gang?" Orihime asked.

" There are 5 of them in total, including Heero." Fate told her.

" You might have seen us at Umi's funeral." Trowa told Orihime.

" Oh, I was late that day, so I only saw the Crown Prince." Orihime told Trowa.

" Well, maybe you will meet the rest of us someday." Trowa told her and smiled at her.

" Trowa..."

Orihime noticed that Fate was smiling at Trowa.

" Please refrain from hitting on her, and don't even think about it." Fate told Trowa with a wide smile.

But Orihime could feel that it was more of a warning than a gentle reminder.

" I know, I know." Trowa told Fate.

" But hey, I have to say, she's a little fascinating." Trowa told Fate as he looked back at Orihime.

Orihime wondered why Trowa was looking at her like that. Fate hit Trowa on his head with a stick instead.

" You do not describe a woman as fascinating."

" Guess this isn't going to be for you." Trowa muttered as he took out a caramel pudding from the plastic bag.

Fate's eyes immediately widened at the sight of it.

" Is that... pudding?" Fate asked.

" Yes, Heero told me to mention that it's from er... the Everyday Sweets shop..."

It was already out of Trowa's hands and Fate was already peeling off its cover.

" Why does she seem to like it a lot?" Orihime asked.

" I think it's a female thing." Trowa muttered and then reached into the bag and handled Orihime another of the same pudding.

" Why don't you try it and find out? Hope you like sweet things." Trowa told her.

Orihime looked at the pudding's packaging and realised that she have never seen it before.

" It's from our universe. " Trowa told her.

" Pudding!" Fate exclaimed happily.

Orihime peeled off the cover and noticed that it looked like any normal caramel pudding. She took a spoon and ate a spoonful.

" Ah, Orihime... you shouldn't eat it." Fate suddenly called out.

" A little too late for that." Trowa told her.

Both of them stared at Orihime as if waiting for her response.

" It's... really... good!" Orihime exclaimed with twinkles in her eyes.

" I have never tasted anything like this before... I feel so happy and light that I can fly!" Orihime exclaimed.

" Something's wrong with her." Trowa told Fate.

" Sugar rush, it happens when normal humans eat our food. They will have symptoms of when they were drunk." Fate told him.

" Yummy!" Orihime muttered as she ate the pudding in a very fast pace.

" Shouldn't we do something about her?" Trowa asked.

" Maybe, but firstly..."

Fate went over and held Orihime's hands.

" It's really good isn't it, Orihime?" Fate asked.

Orihime nodded.

" Oh, now I have a buddy who feels that same way as I do." Fate exclaimed, acting like she was moved to tears.

The two of them seem to be a little bit too high on sugar and were behaving a little crazily. Trowa sighed and looked down into the plastic bag to see a notice from Heero.

" P.S Fate will behave unusually after she eats the pudding, you are advised not to give it to her. Do not give it to Orihime as well, as her symptoms might be worst than Fate's."

" Guess it's too late for that now." Trowa muttered, feeling a headache coming as he watched the two of them.

* * *

Karakura Town

Ichigo was walking infront of Heero to his car. But he had a little too much, hence he was feeling a little giddy and his vision was a little off. He couldn't walk straight as well. Heero went over to support him.

" Thanks, man." Ichigo told Heero.

" I warned you."

" I know, an operation in the morning and all... Heck..." Ichigo muttered, feeling the splitting headache.

" I will drive then." Heero told Ichigo.

Heero helped Ichigo to his car and helped him to get into his seat. Then Heero got into the driver's seat and drove towards Ichigo's house.

" Tell me if you have to go." Heero told him.

" Go? What go?" Ichigo asked.

Heero was driving along the highway when Ichigo suddenly felt like vomiting.

" Need... to..."

" That's what I meant by go." Heero told him.

Heero immediately changed lanes to the most outer lane to pull over. As soon as the car stopped, Ichigo got out and vomited into the drains. He felt really horrible like he just vomited everything he just ate. He sighed as he stood straight and wiped his mouth clean.

" Maybe you should get a day off tomorrow." Heero suggested.

" No, I can't. Still have tons of work to do..."

Ichigo finally got to the car and got into the back seat.

" Try not to speed, the traffic police loves to catch people at night." Ichigo muttered.

Heero drove back into highway and he constantly looked at his rear-view mirror to make sure that Ichigo was alright. Finally they reached Ichigo's house and Heero stopped the car. He opened the car door to see that Ichigo had already fallen asleep. Heero supported Ichigo and helped him to the door. Ichigo was mumbling something that Heero couldn't quite catch. Heero waved his hand over the door once, it automatically unlocked itself and swung itself open.

" His room in on the second floor." Star told Heero.

Heero helped Ichigo to get into his room, they took some time at the stairs as Ichigo wasn't co-operating. Heero let Ichigo lie down on his bed, then he slowly looked around his room.

" Inoue..."

Heero looked at Ichigo.

" Why is he calling Orihime's name?" Star asked Heero.

Heero didn't answer and moved to exit his room, that's when Ichigo's hand moved and knocked something off the mini table that was next to his bed. Glass shattered as the thing fell to the floor, creating a loud noise. Heero went over to see what it was, but he noticed that Ichigo wasn't woken up by the noise. Heero shifted the glass pieces away and lifted the thing up.

" It's a photo frame." Star told Heero.

Heero gentle sweep the glass pieces away and noticed that it was something like a collage, the size of an A4 sized paper. It was merely a collection of many smaller photos. All the photos were of Orihime and him. They were either single shots or couple shots. They must have made it when they were still young and when they were still a couple. Heero snapped his fingers and the entire glass piece healed back to its original form. Then he placed it back on the desk and then proceeds to leave the room.

" I love you... Inoue." Ichigo muttered.

Even though Heero couldn't see Ichigo well from far, he could tell that he was crying.

* * *

2nd July

Tokyo

Morning, the next day

" Pudding!"

Orihime sat up on her bed suddenly. That's when she realised that she was in her house. She thought back about last night and realised that she didn't remember anything else after she ate the caramel pudding. She frowned and looked down at herself. How did she come back home? She looked at the time on the clock and she stared at it for some time. That's when she realised that she was super late.

She immediately took a quick bath, got dressed, packed her bags and rushed out of her house. She ran to the bus stop in hopes that the bus would be there when she get there. As she ran, she continued to think about last night. How come she didn't seem to remember anything?

" Orihime!"

Orihime stopped running and looked around to wonder who was calling her, she saw that a black sports car had pulled up against the curb. The windows of the car door lowered and Orihime recognised the driver as Trowa.

" Mr Barton." Orihime greeted.

" Where are you going? You seem to be in a rush." Trowa asked her.

" To school, I kind of overslept. I'm already late." Orihime told him.

" Get in, I will give you a lift." Trowa told her.

" That's nice of you, but..."

_It would be wrong of me to get into a stranger's car. _Orihime thought to herself.

" The next bus comes in 10 minutes, plus I'm sure the trip to your school isn't that short. You will end up being even more late than you are now." Trowa told her.

Orihime felt that it made sense and then she got into his car.

" Thank you. Do you know the way there?" Orihime asked.

Trowa nodded and then drove down the roads.

" Erm... I don't seem to remember what happened last night. How did I end up in my house?" Orihime asked Trowa.

" You and Fate were acting weirdly after you two ate the pudding. It took me some time to snap Fate out of it. You fell asleep instead and Fate got me to bring you back home." Trowa told her.

" Er... we... er..."

Orihime felt weird to ask if he did anything to her.

" No, I didn't do anything to you, if that's what you want to know." Trowa told her.

Orihime heaved a sigh of relief and then she thanked him for sending her home last night.

" What's that on your wrist?" Trowa asked her.

Orihime looked down to see that Trowa was referring to the bracelet Umi gave her.

" Oh, it's a gift from Princess Umi. Do you know her?" Orihime asked, trying to change the topic.

Trowa nodded and kept his eye on the road.

" Yes, because she was related to Heero." Trowa told her.

Orihime just smiled politely and kept quiet. She was actually digging her brain to find a topic to talk about, but she felt awkward to be in the car alone with him. In the end, they didn't have a conversation at all. Trowa stopped the car at the front of her school's gates.

" Thanks." Orihime told him and got off the car.

She waved goodbye before running into the school.

* * *

Karakura Town

Ichigo woke up with a major splitting headache. After taking some pain killers, he took a cab to the hospital instead. After all he was in no state to drive anywhere. There was the chance that he might crash into something and ruin his car instead. The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the hospital was that everyone seems to be whispering about something. When they spotted him enter the hospital, all of them just got back to their work. Like they were gossiping about him or something.

Ichigo went to his office and looked through his schedule for the rest of the day. Operations, operations and classes. He was supposed to teach some of the new in-turns, or rather, let them follow him around the hospital. His eyes fell on the calendar, 7th July was the date that caught his eye. It was going to be his 21st birthday...

_The three years are coming to an end, you are going to see Orihime soon. _That was what Heero told him.

Somehow he was half hearted to know about that. A part of him wants to see her again, to see if she's fine... to know if she... Yet another part of him still doesn't want to see her. Why? He had no idea as well.

_Boy, I can't wait!_ His hollow's voice entered his head.

_Where have you been all these time?_ Ichigo thought back.

_Hibernating, if they call it that way._ His hollow answered.

_Humans aren't animals, we do not hibernate. _Ichigo answered immediately.

_Well, don't mind me, King. But your life is really boring. I see you operate on so many people, that it's getting really boring. Honestly each time I was hoping that something bad will happen and the patient will lose his or her life instead, then things would be __**a lot **__more interesting. _His hollow told him.

If Ichigo was able to hit his hollow, he would.

_Careful, you and I are one, you should know that well enough by now. _His hollow warned and gave an evil laugh before his voice slowly disappeared.

How could he forget? Things would have been a lot easier if his hollow didn't exist.

* * *

Karakura Town

Kurosaki Hospital

" Well since it's your 21st birthday, we decided to throw a big and grand birthday party for you." Isshin told Ichigo.

" There's really no need to, Dad. I'm fine with the way we usually celebrate my birthday."

" No, this year it's different. It means that you are becoming an adult. It's nice to have small family celebrations every year, but there are times whereby changes might be better." Isshin told him.

Ichigo frowned for a moment.

" Are you trying to ask for a favour?" Ichigo asked.

" What's wrong with wanting the best for your son?" Isshin asked.

Something was really suspicious, but Ichigo couldn't really quite touch on what was suspicious.

" Are you setting me up with someone?" Ichigo asked.

" Why would you think of that?" Isshin asked.

" Because you have been trying to do it for a very long period of time."

" Now, my dear son... You are the only son in the family, you have to continue our family line someday. Being the old man that I am, I would definitely leave the universe before any of you and hence before I go... I want to hold my first grandchild!" Isshin told him.

" Dad, I'm only turning 21!" Ichigo nearly shouted. This was outrageous!

" Come on, relationship takes time. Say you two got on well, you need about two to three years before marriage. And who knows couples these days want to enjoy a further 2 to three years before they settle down and start having children. When you count that up, it's 6 years, Ichigo! Daddy can't wait that long!" Isshin told him and he was starting to go all dramatic on Ichigo.

He paced the room and named him all the possible ways that he was going to die from. In short, was the fact that he was afraid that he might die in the 6 years and end up missing the chance to hold his first grandchild.

" Ichigo, you must help daddy!" Isshin told Ichigo as he shook his arm.

" Relax, you are over reacting! You are not going to die!" Ichigo told him.

" How would you know?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo kept quiet and chose not to answer his father instead.

" This is endless, leave me alone... I still have reports to rush."

" See that's the problem, you are too engrossed with your work! You hardly have time for anything else." Isshin told him.

" I have two worlds to be in! Of course I'm busy, I have too many things to do." Ichigo told him.

" Anyway, I have already booked the place and sent out all the invitations, so even if I have to kidnap you to make you turn up for your own party, I will, son. Trust me... I will." Isshin told him, while he gave him an evil grin.

" You can't just make decisions on your own like that!"

" Well since you would be free that day, why not? Anyway I have invited a lot of single and beautiful ladies that night, surely one of them would catch your eye. Then soon I will become a grandfather." Isshin told him and started laughing rather loudly.

" I think you are jumping to conclusions too soon. Who said I will like any of them?" Ichigo asked.

" We don't know, do we. Besides I managed to get a little info from that friend of yours." Isshin told him.

" Friend?"

" The Crown Prince, he said his name was Heero. Said he would pass the invitation to Orihime for me."

Ichigo stood up almost instantly as he heard her name.

" She's going?" Ichigo asked.

" I think so, what's with the sudden reaction of yours?" Isshin asked.

_She's going, I'm going to see her again!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

" So, are you coming?"

" Yeah I am." Ichigo told him.

" That's my son, now I still have some preparations to do..."

Isshin left his room, or rather, Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn't even realise that his father had left his office.

_So, we are finally going to see Inoue again?_ His hollow's voice filled his head.

" _In simple terms, Orihime doesn't wish to see you as well."_ Heero's voice echoed in his head.

She doesn't wish to see him, yet why was she coming to his birthday party?

_You might be thinking too much, for all that I know, I am still suspicious of that friend of yours. I have a feeling that he might be the one who's stabbing you right in the back, of course by the time you realise that, it's already too late._ His hollow sneered in his mind.

_I trust him more than I trust you._ Ichigo thought back to his hollow.

_You are hurting me, King. To think you trust a stranger more than your own other self. I think you trust him too much that you are missing the other side of the picture. _His hollow voice told him.

Ichigo had a feeling that his hollow was trying to turn him against Heero.

_What does he have to gain by betraying me? He has practically everything. _Ichigo told his hollow.

His hollow responded with a very evil laugh.

_No, no... dear me... King. Sometimes you are really thick in the head. He could separate the two of you and have Inoue for himself._ His hollow's words felt like poison in his mind, it was corrupting him.

But it didn't make sense, why would Heero want to do that? He has Fate.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime was walking home after taking a bus from her university. She walked past this shop selling Music CDs. She saw a flash of orange and somehow she felt her heart beating faster. She found herself standing there and watching the man with orange hair. He was listening to the preview of the CDs, his back was facing her. And somehow Orihime wondered if he was Ichigo. Then he turned and she realised that it wasn't him. She sighed and continued on her way, what's wrong with her? Wasn't she the one who wanted to avoid him? Now... Why is she seeing his shadows or something?

She was walking to the gates when she saw Heero standing there with Star.

" Your highness?" She asked.

Heero nodded at her, while Star flew around her.

" What are you doing here?"

" I was waiting for you." Heero told her.

" What for?" Orihime asked.

Heero took out an envelope and handled it to her.

" This is?" Orihime asked, taking it.

" You will understand when you look through it. Do tell Fate if you are going or not."

Then he turned to walk away, Orihime frowned. She looked down at the envelope and when she looked up, Heero was already gone, and so was Star. She went back to her apartment and then opened the envelope. She found that it was an invitation to a party. She opened it and read through, then her eyes widened in shock, dropping the car to the floor in the process.

It was an invitation to Ichigo's 21st birthday party. Orihime felt herself shaking, what should she do? Her eyes then fell on the bracelet on her hand. Was she wrong to choose to have all of her memories back? She felt so scared, lost and confused. Then she surprised herself when she felt tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Night time

Orihime was looking dazed, she was trouble and thoughts were running through her head. She was on her way to the supermarket to get some ingredients for tonight's dinner. She was so lost in thoughts that she stepped right onto the road without looking if there were cars.

" Watch out!"

Orihime snapped out of her thoughts and found herself staring at a large cargo truck that was rushing towards her. The driver was pressing on the horn at her. She just froze there, and closed her eyes when she felt that the truck was going to hit her, but it didn't. In fact, when she opened her eyes, she saw that the truck had knocked into the lamp post instead. But judging from how close it was to her, there was no way the driver could have turned that much without knocking into her.

" Are you alright?"

Orihime blinked when she saw Trowa walking up to her.

" Yeah... what just..." She looked at the truck.

" We better get going, before the driver comes after you." Trowa told her.

Before Orihime could say anything, Trowa took her hand and dragged her across the road. Orihime looked back at the truck and after running some distance, it was out of their sights. They stopped and Orihime was panting for a while.

" What happened back there?" She asked him.

" I pushed the truck to the lamp post so that the truck wouldn't knock into you. You looked spaced out, you didn't even see the truck coming towards you." Trowa told her.

Orihime looked down for a moment, that's when they heard a loud rumbling sound. It shocked the two of them, then Orihime blushed in embarrassment.

" I'm sorry, I must have been too deep in thought that I forgot about the time." Orihime whispered.

" I understand..." Trowa told her.

But the sound continued and Orihime's blush deepens.

" Thank you for saving me, bye!" She told him and ran off.

She didn't look back and she just kept on running. She was hungry, really really hungry. She stopped to catch her breath and realised she had just stopped infront of a restaurant. It wasn't very packed, but she looked through the glass windows to see a couple having their dinner. The food looks so good. The loud rumbling sound continued, Orihime looked at the menu to check out the prices. But sadly it was a little too expensive, she was already spending too much this month.

" Guess, it's still the supermarket." She muttered to herself.

" I can treat you."

She turned to see Trowa standing behind her.

" No, it's alright. Home food is healthier." She told him, forcing a smile.

" Surely your stomach couldn't wait till then." Trowa told her.

Before Orihime could say anything, he walked past her and opened the door.

" Come on." He told her.

" But..."

Her stomach continued to growl.

" Looks like I'm right." Trowa told her with a smile.

Orihime went in, having no choice but to accept his offer. The waiter led them to their seats and they looked through the menu.

" Just order what you want." Trowa told her.

" Thank you for treating me." Orihime told him.

" Guess that's what every gentleman would do to save a lady in distress." Trowa told her.

Orihime have never really tried the food here before and in the end she ordered a lot. But Trowa just smiled. Their food came and Orihime started eating. She felt so happy to know that the food here is delicious.

" What do you do for a living, Mr Barton?" Orihime asked.

" I'm a Preventer."

" What's that?" Orihime asked.

" Something like a secret agent."

Trowa was watching her eat and then he smiled.

" What's wrong?" She asked him.

" No, it's just that I have never seen someone so happy when they eat."

Orihime felt herself blush in embarrassment. She smiled, somehow he seems to have managed to cheer her up. After the dinner, they got out of the restaurant.

" Thank you for treating me." Orihime thanked him again.

They were walking down the streets.

" That's the second time you thanked me." Trowa told her.

Orihime just smiled.

" Give me your hand."

" Huh?" Orihime asked.

Trowa took her hand and opened it. Then he took out a marker and wrote something on her hand. When he was done, he smiled at her. Orihime looked at what he wrote, it was his handphone number and a smiling face.

" It's not waterproof, so it would probably go off soon." Trowa told her.

" Why are you giving me your number?"

" Because you need as many friends as you can get. And I can tell you are troubled." Trowa told her.

Orihime just looked down at the number on her hand.

" Or just call my full name and I will appear before you."

" Like Fate and his highness?" Orihime asked.

" Yes." Trowa told her.

" I didn't believe them when they told me that." Orihime whispered.

" Try and you will know if it's true." Trowa told her with a smile.

Then he turned to walk away.

" My car's there, see you soon." Trowa told her.

Orihime waved goodbye and looked down at the number on her hand. She smiled, are the Crown Prince's friends all that nice? They seem to be opposite of the Crown Prince, but she didn't know him that well. So maybe she couldn't judge him. She took n a deep breath and sighed.

She looked up at the skies and watched the stars there.

" You cannot run away forever, Orihime Inoue." She told herself.

She closed her eyes.

" You have to face him, sooner or later." She whispered.

Then she realised she had already made a decision, she was going to Ichigo's birthday party. As for what she was going to do when she meets him, she had no idea.

* * *

Karakura Town

Ichigo's House

Ichigo was sitting on his sofa, he was tired after the entire day at the hospital. Operations that he has to do. He sighed and somehow Orihime filled his mind. Then he felt upset and empty. Why didn't she want to see him? Why? That's when the doorbell rang.

Ichigo walked over to the door, looked through the door hole to see that it was Fate and Heero. Fate smiled at him, and he opened the door.

" Fate, Heero?" Ichigo asked.

" Can we come in?" Fate asked.

Ichigo let them in and closed the door after them. Why were they here? Fate and Heero sat down on the sofa, as Ichigo went to make tea. He came out with a tray, then he served them tea, before sitting down on the sofa.

" What brings the two of you here?" Ichigo asked.

Fate looked at Heero, when Heero merely drank his tea, she sighed.

" Well, Heero got an invitation to your party from your father. He passed it to Orihime."

" And?" Ichigo asked, feeling his heart sink.

" She's coming to your birthday party." Fate told him.

Ichigo smiled, thank god.

" Thank you for helping me out." Ichigo told them.

" You have to do your part too." Fate told him.

Ichigo wondered what she looked like now, how she had been. And most importantly, he wanted to know why she didn't want to see him.

* * *

Japan, Tokyo

Orihime was against the idea of Fate dressing her up for the party, but Fate insisted. So today, she closed her shop to help Orihime. They went shopping for a gown. Orihime was looking around and Fate will come and match gowns to her.

" No, too weird." Fate commented.

" Fate..."

" This? No... Too bright." Fate commented, changing another gown.

" Do we have to wear that nice?" Orihime asked.

" It's formal event. Plus knowing him, everyone there will be well dressed too. I can't have you lose out to those ladies that night." Fate told her.

" But, these gowns are way over my budget." Orihime told her.

" Money is never a problem." Fate told her and smiled.

Then Fate dragged her off to another store. Fate was telling her that they have all day, so they can take their time to choose the right gown. After looking at quite a number of shops, they sat down at a cafe for lunch. Then they continued gown-hunting.

At the end of the day, Orihime finally settled on a white gown. It was a tube dress, it was a little plain but elegant. Fate was the one who paid for it. Then they went to buy a shawl and matching shoes. Then they were going home. Orihime was tired for walking for so long.

" Actually, I was quite surprised when you told me you are going to his party." Fate whispered.

Orihime just looked down.

" Can I ask why?" Fate asked.

" I just felt that I couldn't avoid him forever. Then I wonder if he has changed. And somehow... I have a feeling that he have already forgotten about me." Orihime whispered.

" He hasn't." Fate whispered.

Orihime looked at Fate, their eyes met for a while.

" Then again, I miss all of my friends, it's been so long since I last saw them." Orihime told her.

" You don't have to force yourself to go, if you don't want to."

" I'm not."

" Heero and I will be there. So if you want to leave early, tell us." Fate told her.

Orihime nodded and forced a smile at Fate.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I was thinking of having a third party in their relationship, but stay tuned okay? Next chapter, Ichigo will finally see Orihime after so long. What's going to happen? How will Orihime react?

PS- Sorry about the time gap problem again.

Please read and review.


End file.
